


The mummy's obsession

by M_jelly



Series: The mummy's love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Love, Curses, Egypt, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gods, Magic, Past Lives, Pharaoh - Freeform, Romance, Treasure Hunting, mummy - Freeform, tombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You and Hange are researches into long lost Egyptian pharaohs, the two of you have dedicated years into your research into finding a Prince as well as a forgotten temple of worship. With the help of Erwin and his team of ex-military group known as the scouts, they help you explore dangerous lands to help you find what your life is dedicated to. However, when you find the Prince, you discover that he should not be disturbed, ever. A new team tries to take over your discovery and awakens the Prince with powers of the Gods. As you work to put him back to sleep, you and Levi slowly grow closer and discover something about your souls. With the Prince taking a worrying interest in you, his determination to have you clear, Levi and his team must do anything they can to save you from the mummy's clutches before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Hange pouted. “Come on guys! I have dedicated YEARS to find this Prince and you’re just going to say no!?” She was so desperate to convince the others to let her find an Egyptian Prince, he was almost forgotten but it didn’t make sense. The Prince was intelligent and handsome, he was supposed to be a great ruler but he just disappeared off the map. However, searching deserts and tombs for dead Pharaohs, Princes and gold was dangerous. She always employed Erwin and his team to help her.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you serious shitty glasses? The last time we went on something you were passionate about, Eren almost lost a god damn leg.”

She hugged her notes to her chest. “Please Levi! A lot of people risked their lives to get me all this information, the least we can do is discover his tomb!”

“That’s my point, lives were wasted to get you some stupid fucking information.”

Erwin sighed and looked to Mike. “What do you think?”

Mike hummed. “It’s a risk, she’s updated me at each step and we could lose some people on this. However, if we train up Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean and Sasha more we should be okay. Hange? Is Armin up to scratch?”

She nodded. “Yes! He’s been training hard too! Please.”

Levi clicked his tongue again. “No fucking way, I lost my old team because of this research shit. Tombs come with traps and curses, that means death and I won’t lose my new team.”

“But.”

“No.”

You walked into Hange’s office with your note book with sketches in, you’d been Hange’s new assistant and gone on a lot of dangerous expeditions without Erwin and the other’s knowledge. So, you had your fair share of scars and adventures because of this woman, but you loved her and this job. You had your own little research that was linked to the Prince, so if they said yes to Hange it meant you could do your research and find an old home of a Captain and his wife. People prayed to them, for ever lasting love. Plus, there was supposed to be something made of the stars that he gifted to his wife.

You froze when you saw everyone in the middle of an argument. “S-sorry, I didn’t know you were all still here.”

They all looked at you, Erwin smiled sweetly, Mike sniffed the air and hummed and Levi just blushed as he stared at you. Hange sighed. “I’m sorry, the meeting is going on a little longer than planned as you can see.”

You hummed a laugh. “I can see, well I’ll leave you all be and come back later.”

“Actually, come over here I want to borrow you.”

You walked past the guys and stood next to Hange, she put her arm around you. She introduced you and introduced the others to you. “She is my lovely assistant; we call her sunny for short because she’s just a lovely ray of sunshine.” She gave you a little hug. “She’s been helping me a lot with this research, so it’s also a lot of her hard work as well. So, saying no to me means saying no to her.”

Levi sighed. “She put your life at risk?”

You gulped. “I ah…yes she has, but I strongly believe in our research. There are risks to everything we do, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared of what could happen if we go ahead with this. But we’re ready, we are and finding this tomb would mean the lives lost to get us some information were not in vain. It wouldn’t be right to throw it all away.”

Levi stood up. “Alright, we’ll do it just tell us when we’re going and the location.”

Hange pouted. “So, you say no to me and yes to her? Is it because she’s cute as hell and you blush whenever you look at her?”

“Shut it shitty glasses!”

Erwin walked over to you and shook your hand. “It’d be an honour to help you miss sunny.”

Mike stepped over and sniffed you. “Yeah, it will be. You smell sweet.”

You giggled and hugged them both one after another. “Thank you both for agreeing to help. I know Hange can be crazy and wild sometimes, but she means well.”

Erwin nodded. “She does.”

You noticed Levi and Hange had stopped fighting, you moved past the guys and up to Levi now off to the side. “Hi.”

Levi looked down at you, he thought you were such a pretty little thing. He’s never felt this way about anyone before, but as soon as he saw you, he felt this magnetic pull and his heart flutter. “Hello.”

“I just want to say thank you, for saying yes to us. It means a lot to Hange.”

“What about you?” He rubbed the back of his head and blushed as he looked away from you. “What would it mean to you?”

You smiled. “Well it’d mean I can visit the resting place of two people I’ve been researching a lot.” You opened your note book and turned your sketchbook to Levi, it was a drawing of the home now turned temple for the couple. “A Captain from a foreign land came to Egypt to strike an alliance, when he was there, he met a foreign priestess who as tradition travelled to different worlds to make connections and to be closer to her God. They fell deeply in love with each other and married, they changed people, helped them.”

Levi took your notebook and flicked through your drawings and notes, he thought they were lovely and cute. “I’m guessing there’s no happy ending for them.”

You sighed. “You’re right. Something killed them, I don’t know what but people say the wrath of a powerful person with the power of the Egyptian God’s did it. The sad part was, she was…she was pregnant at the time of her death with their first child. No one saw their death, just that they were found in each other’s arms.”

Levi turned the page to a note about the coffin. “Buried together in the same coffin, that’s romantic and sweet.”

“People didn’t want to separate them, they thought that if they did then true love would forever be broken.”

Levi stopped on a page. “There’s something here about a gift of the stars.”

You nodded and got close to Levi, you leaned over him making his heart race and him blush. You hummed at your sketches. “I predicted it being a lot of things, but I think mainly it is a rock or stone that looks like stars. I’m not sure if it’s a ring or a necklace, but who knows really. Going on this trip would mean I could find it.”

Levi closed the book and handed it to you. “Well, I look forward to helping you brat.”

“Brat?”

He tapped the book on your head. “Yes, brat.”

Mike chuckled. “It’s an affectionate term for you, the grumpy man likes ya.”

Levi blushed. “Don’t make me break your big nose.”

You giggled. “You all must be good friends.”

Erwin smiled. “Of sorts. Alright you lot Hange has everything in order, she has the location. So, we just need to set everything up and pack.” He approached you. “Young miss, we will next see you at the airport.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Wait, do you need any help packing?”

Hange slung her arm around you. “Nah! She’s okay! We’ll see you on the plane, after all absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

Levi growled. “What was that?”

“Nothing!”

You wrote in your notebook on the plane, Hange was sat the other side of the plane and she was bouncing for joy for some reason. You looked across at her, he was grinning at you, then up and looked away. You frowned then got back to your work making notes and looking at your research books.

“Hello again.” You looked up and saw Levi looking down at you, he looked stunning. He had tight black jeans on with combat boots, a tight long sleeve shirt, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He had a side bag with him, and a jacket over his shoulder. He looked at his ticket with a little blush. “Looks like we’re sitting together.”

“Looks like it…oh!” You took your bag off his seat. “Sorry, they said there weren’t many on this flight. Please, sit.”

“I can move if you want me to?”

You shook you head and laughed. “No, no. Please sit with me, it’s not like I’m going to bite you unless you want me to.”

Levi stared at you. “Sorry?”

You blushed hard. “A-ah sorry, that was stupid for me to say. I get nervous around good looking and handsome guys and say stupid things.”

“Handsome and good looking huh?”

“Oh my god I did it again, sorry I’ll shut up now. I’ll try not to be much of a bother while I work. It’s a late flight, so you should sleep.”

He sat down right next to you and got comfy, you blushed as his heat made you feel good and his scent was divine. He picked up one of your books, he opened it and scanned it. “You can understand this?”

You blushed and took it from him. “A-Ah yes, b-but not as well as Hange. She’s brilliant, she really is.”

“You’re brilliant, don’t think that you’re not. Just take a look at your notebook.”

You smiled sadly. “I’m not, this book is just a collection of ravings from a girl with her head in the clouds who wished she was loved like the way the Captain and the Priestess loved each other.”

Levi stared at you for a moment. “You know…I thought about that story you told me and…I feel like I’ve heard it before, that it strikes a chord with me or something. Almost like a memory.”

You smiled. “I felt the same way when I came across it.”

“It is a nice love, something that would be lovely to experience.” He looked up at Erwin. “Yes?”

Erwin smiled. “Sorry to bother you both, but when the plane takes off, I need a word with you Levi with Mike and the Cadets.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.”

You put your books in your bag and put up the table, you strapped in and sat back. You looked out the window and watched the plane move down the runway, you felt a hand on yours. You turned your head and saw it was Levi, he looked a tad uncomfortable. “You okay Levi?”

He moved his hand. “Sorry, I’m fine with flying it’s just take offs are shit.”

You held his hand gently. “It’s okay, I don’t like take-off or landing too much.” Levi entangled his fingers with yours, you ran your thumb up and down his skin to sooth him. It felt natural, the two of you like this, but at the moment you both blushed at the contact. “T-Tell me about you, about your job. I mean, I’m curious about how you came to work with Hange.”

He sighed and felt himself relax at the sound of your voice. “Well, I wasn’t always helping her. I used to be a criminal actually, until Erwin found me. He enlisted me into special forces in the army, we worked well together. I was known as humanities strongest, but I couldn’t save my two friends. After some time, Erwin felt it was best that we leave because he didn’t believe fully in what we were fighting for. So, we did our own thing, Hange was part of our team but she was more research and communications. Once we separated from the main unit, she carried on research and got into finding lost treasures. That’s when we all helped her, it was fun of sorts but then it got more and more dangerous.”

You smiled at him. “You all seem so close.”

“Well, we’re the only family each other have left. My mother died when I was young, then my uncle raised me but he wasn’t a good man, but he tried.” He cleared his throat. “So, what about your parents?”

You smiled faded slightly. “Oh umm.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay. My parents were wonderful to me, they were loving and sweet but I kind of was bullied as a kid because I well…I said I talked to my friends, they looked like Gods to me. They loved me a lot, loved how curious I was and didn’t care I spoke to people who weren’t there.” You blushed. “I-I don’t know, but they protected me. My mum and dad loved researching ancient things; we travelled a lot when they found out I couldn’t make friends.” You opened your notebook and pulled out a picture of you and your parents, you handed it to Levi. “Here.”

He hummed. “You look just like them, and happy.”

“I was. However, because of how weird I was in some countries they didn’t like me or my parents.” You pulled a little face. “My father and mother we’re both killed for their crimes, I umm went to a school and was raised there due to my father’s back up plan. My father had a feeling something bad would happen someday, but that doesn’t mean I won’t give up. I want to discover the truth and anything I can. There are people out there who will fight me, tell me not to do something and who I should be, but I loved discovering lost treasures and people. There’s nothing more fun than researching something and finding out you were right, then actually seeing the very thing you’d been researching.” You smiled fondly. “I mean it makes me happy, it might not for others but I don’t want to give up on finding this place. My mother and father believed in this sweet couple, that we could find the stars the Captain gifted his wife.”

“I’ll help you find it.” You looked at Levi, he squeezed your hand and looked at you. “I promise, I’ll help you find the gift of stars.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He blushed hard; you noticed the seatbelt light had gone out. “Looks like our chat worked, we’re in the air.” You looked Levi in the eyes, you felt your heart hammer in your chest. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m much better now thanks to you.” He eyed your lips; he leaned a little closer to you as you held your breath.

“Levi?” He gritted his teeth and turned to Erwin. “We’re ready for that meeting.” He bowed to you. “Sorry for interrupting miss.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, have fun you two.”

You got your books out and began writing in your notebook and carried on your research, you were kind of in your own little world. Which is why you didn’t notice Hange creeping up on you, she sat down and giggled. “I saw you two.”

You jumped and looked at her. “What?”

“Holding hands, exchanging stories and how you two almost kissed.”

You blushed. “We didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Did not.”

She hummed. “But if he tried to, would you let him?”

“Are you asking me if I’d kiss Levi?”

“Yes…so, would you?”

“Umm.” You looked at Hange, she nodded to part of the plane. You leaned up and looked over at Erwin with Mike, the Cadets and then Levi. He was listening slightly leaning up against the wall, then he looked over at you. You blushed, then sat down with Hange. “Yes…yes I’d very much like to kiss Levi.”

“Thought so, I don’t blame you really.” She sighed. “I’m looking forward to this trip, I’m sure this will be life changing for me, for us.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it will be. I finally get to finish my parents work and then start on our joint one on the Prince, this is exciting.”

You and Hange chatted for a while, until you got a little tired and Levi came back. He stared at Hange. “Move, now.”

She grinned at you. “See you when we get there.” She gave you a hug then kissed your cheek. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

Levi watched Hange leave, he felt a little irritated by Hange being able to be like that with you. However, Levi was going to try his hardest to get close to you and maybe take you on a date. He sat down and sighed. “You okay? She didn’t talk your ear off, did she?”

You shook your head. “No, we had a nice chat actually.”

“Good. If she bothers you though, tell me and I’ll get rid of her.”

You laughed. “Sure.” You checked through your books, but you began getting more tired. Your eyes slowly closed, then you leaned against Levi and fell asleep.

Levi looked down at you on his shoulder, he said your name but you didn’t move, you just softly breathed. He smiled slightly at you. “Cute.” He rested the side of his head on yours and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Erwin walked over in his gear, he was walking with a local and was talking with him. You watched him for a bit then carried on looking at your notebook, you wandered over to a sitting area outside the café then sat down. Everyone was just organising things, mainly trying to get the correct locations and ensuring safety was top priority. They also were ensuring they could get tents, and vehicles. The only thing you didn’t like was the guns.

Levi stood in front of you, you looked up at him as he offered you a cup of tea. “Drink.”

You smiled and took it from him. “Thank you.”

He crouched in front of you and put a head scarf on you. “To protect you from the sun.”

You smiled. “That’s very kind of you, thank you so much.”

“You okay? Not too hot or anything?”

You shook your head. “I’m just fine.” You sighed. “I kind of feel useless though, I’m only good in a tomb or with ancient texts. Well actually, I’m not that good with texts either…guess I’m kind of useless all round.”

He took your hand. “I don’t think you are. I think you are a brilliant little brat.”

“Thanks. I guess I have a natural talent in tombs and lost places, I walk in and I can just see and know what went on.” You shrugged. “Hange confirms it too with the writing, it’s like this weird fucked up gift.”

“I look forward to seeing it in action.”

You laughed. “Thanks.” You watched Eren shouting about something. “How does that kid have so much energy?”

“Tch, dunno but he can be an annoying little shit. On the bright side, he’s really good at cleaning.”

Erwin waved at Levi. “Levi, come here for a second.”

“I’ll be right back.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You looked around and saw Mike and Levi were with Erwin, then Hange with Armin. You looked over to the Cadets, they were chatting among each other. Then you noticed Eren kept glancing over at you a lot. You smiled at him then got back to your notes.

You noticed boots stop in front of you and someone say your name, you looked up to see Eren there. He rubbed the back of his head. “I mean Miss, or sunny.”

“Yes Eren?”

“Can I sit with you?”

“Sure.”

He sat down as you picked up your tea and drank. He seemed nervous for some reason; he was tapping his gloved finger on the table. “So, umm that notebook, what’s inside?”

You closed it. “Just some sketches and research is all. Are you interested in this sort of thing?”

“Ah well no, but I mean I do l like seeing ancient sites but I just don’t understand it.”

“That’s okay, you can just ask Armin and he’ll explain it.”

He blushed a little. “Can I ask you?”

You smiled at him. “Sure, but I thought Armin was your best friend?”

“He is but umm I ahh, I would like to spend more time with you seeing as I know Armin and Hange well and you’re new and umm.”

You giggled. “You’re sweet Eren. But you shouldn’t be so nervous with me, I’m actually a really nice person.”

He laughed. “Yeah you are.”

“Jaeger?” Eren looked up at Levi. “We’re moving out soon, so go get ready with your team.”

He stood up and saluted. “Yes, Captain Levi.” He waved at you. “Bye sunny.”

You smiled at him. “Bye Eren.”

Levi sighed, you eyed him and noticed the two hand guns on his sides in holsters. His holster was a lovely leather one that crossed on his back, it went over his shoulders and down the front a bit. All he needed to do was pulled the guns off his sides. He looked down at you and noticed what you were staring at. “Not a fan of guns?”

You shook your head. “Not really, people say they were made to protect but to me they were made to kill.”

Levi hummed. “I agree. I don’t like using them, I always use them as a last resort.”

“That’s good of you, but I can imagine some people don’t give you a choice really.”

“No, but I tend to rely on my face a lot to stop fights.”

You frowned and laughed. “Your face?”

“Yeah, I’ve been told I don’t look approachable at all and look rather harsh.”

You smiled. “I disagree, I think you look really good. First thing I thought when I saw you was, you were really handsome and muscular.”

Levi hid a smile from you. “Thanks.”

You gulped. “So umm, do you have any other weapons on you?”

He turned around so you could see his perfectly perky bum, just above on his belt was a large knife. “Just this.” He turned back around. “I’d show you, but I feel that someone like me handling a knife in public might cause a fight.”

You nodded. “You’re right.”

Erwin waved at everyone. “Alright, we’re moving out now. Team up and get in the vehicles.”

Levi offered his hand to you, you took it and stood up. “Thank you, so which one am I in?”

Levi kept a hold of your hand and pulled you to an off-roader four-wheeler. “You’re with me. Erwin, Hange, Mike and Armin are in one. Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Eren and Sasha in the other. Me and you have our own mainly because we are moving most of the things. That okay?”

“Y-yes.” He opened the door for you and helped you up and inside. “Thanks.”

You strapped in and watched him climb up and inside. “This will be rough and bumpy when we go off road, so hold onto the handle above the door. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Okay, so who’s leading?”

“Erwin and Hange seeing that she knows the way.” He watched you bounce high in your seat. “Sorry, I’ll try not make you bounce too much.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, this is fun. Hange is not fun to drive with, she takes way too many risks.”

“I can imagine.”

You checked your notes again. “I hope my parents and my calculations are correct...I wouldn’t want to get there and find out it was all wrong.”

“It’ll be there.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t, but I trust that brilliant brain of yours.” He glanced over at you. “And if it’s not, we’ll keep looking.”

“We?”

“Yeah.” He gripped the wheel. “I want to help you. I make this vow right here and right now.” He said your full name. “I will stand by you, protect you and listen to you for as long as I live.”

You laughed nervously. “That’s a strong vow Levi.”

“It is, and I intend to keep it.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you. You know if you weren’t driving right now, I’d kiss you.”

“Let me pull over.”

You laughed at him. “Very funny.”

“I have my moments. Alright, looks like we’re going off road now, hold on when you need to.”

“I will.” You bounced around a bit as he turned the car, you drove for hours and hours chasing the sun. When you began recognising things from your notebook, you flipped through the pages. “This is it! We’re close!” You looked out again. “Everything’s different though, like they’ve has a huge sand storm here.”

“Meaning?”

You flicked through your notes. “Meaning this place is going to be almost out in the open, it’s like fate!” You blushed. “A-ah sorry, that was a little silly.”

“No, you’re right. It was like something was waiting for you.” He saw Erwin’s car come to a stop. “Pulling up.” As soon as he stopped, you took your belt off and flew out the car. “Oi, brat? Wait! Tch, damn it.”

You ran past the cars and people shouting for you, you were heading right towards the setting sun with a tree and an oasis. You came to a sudden stop at the water, you turned around and froze. There poking out of the sand was part of a beautiful decorated building. “It’s here.”

Levi skidded on his feet in front of you. “What the hell brat? This place is dangerous, you have to stick with me.” You walked past him. “Oi brat? Would you just listen to me!”

You placed your hands on the side of the building, there was a window that you could enter through that must have been a top window. You peaked inside with the dying light of the sun behind, the sand was inside and partly preserved the place. “This really is it.” You pulled your flashlight out and went inside.

Levi stared at you as you disappeared into the sunken building, he pulled his flashlight off his belt and went in after you. “Oi?”

You turned to him. “Sorry Levi, I was in my own little world but look!”

He shined his torch around. “It’s mostly buried under sand.”

You nodded. “I know, but this is it.”

He stopped then looked back to you. “This…seems familiar.”

You walked over to a wall and ran your hand over it. “Like we’ve been here before?”

“Yeah.” You smiled at him, then he shook his head. “Ah, umm I guess a congratulations are in order brat. You did it.”

You ran and jumped at Levi, you both hugged. “I did it!” You squealed as he spun you around, then he put you down. The two of you stared into each other’s eyes, both blushed and leaned closer.

“Fuck me.” You looked over to see Hange. “It’s really here! We did it sunny!”

You ran over to her, the two of you hugged. “Isn’t it wonderful? It’s a shame it’s buried though.”

Levi walked over. “We’ll dig it up, we have to find the stars for you, right?”

“Right.”

Hange grinned as you and Levi gazed at each other, she giggled. “I hate to interrupt but, it is night soon and we can’t work in the dark. So, we need to set the tents up and rest for the day. Remember, each research member is sharing a tent with a soldier.” You all walked out with her and over to Erwin as she talked. “Right Erwin?”

He stopped ordering the cadets and nodded to her. “She’s right, we must ensure your safety being as you and Armin are not fighters.”

You blushed. “I mean you’re not wrong, but I can fight.”

Mike chuckled. “You own a weapon?”

“Well, no.”

“Then you can’t fight really, people here won’t fight hand to hand. Just take our protection.”

You sighed. “Alright, so who is with who?”

Erwin nodded to Armin. “Armin is with me, Hange with Mike and you are with Levi. Any objections?”

“N-no.” Levi walked over to the cadets to shout at them and help them set the tents up, you gulped and looked to Erwin. “Just curious why it’s teamed this way.”

Erwin smiled. “I’d love to share a big tent with you, but Levi and Hange, though are good friends tend to fight because she’s messy. Armin on the other hand is a little afraid of Levi. So, you were the best choice, being that he’s very taken to you and you get on with him.” He played with your scarf on your head. “Nice scarf by the way.”

You smiled. “Oh yeah, Levi gave it to me.”

“See what I mean?” He looked at it closer. “Looks like stars…anyway, have a good night miss and congratulations, you were right.”

You bowed to him as he walked off. “Thank you!” You sighed and felt a familiar presence next to you, you looked up at Levi. “We’re sharing apparently.”

Levi looked down at you. “What a tent?”

“Yes, Erwin believes each research member needs a guard assigned to them for protection. Armin has Erwin, Hange has Mike and I have you. That’s not an issue, is it?”

“No.” He nodded to a tent. “We should rest, there’s two camp beds in there. Sorry they’re not the best beds in the world, but it’s better than nothing.”

You smiled at him as you walked to your tent. “It’s alright.”

He pulled back the door flap, the whole thing was a lovely white and had a little desk and table inside for you. The two beds were either side of the tent. You walked inside as Levi secured the little door. “Make sure to hang your boots up, you don’t want anything crawling in them.”

“Thank you.”

He turned and noticed you’d already done that. “Sorry, I guess you’ve been on things like this before.”

You smiled as you sat on your bed. “I have.”

“I do hope Hange hasn’t put your life in danger.”

You laughed. “I’m tougher than you think, I’m not some girl who needs rescuing all the time. You should see what I can do with a sword.”

He hummed. “Maybe I will tomorrow, after all we’re getting people to dig up the home for you and it’ll take a while, so you can train.”

You flopped down onto your bed. “Hell yeah.”

You woke to the sound of fighting outside, you changed into a long flowing skirt with a cute top and put the scarf Levi got you on. You looked like a desert princess, or priestess. It didn’t make sense for you to have your excavation clothes on, because it would take time to get the house revealed and safe.

You stepped out of the tent, bare feet in the soft warm sand. You watched Eren go flying and land on the ground, Levi stood opposite him cracking his knuckles. “Again, remember kid don’t use aggression. Use your head.”

You walked over to Mikasa who was training Jean. “How are you two?”

Mikasa downed him. “Good, we’re trying to improve our combat skills, just in case. Commander Erwin’s orders.”

You pulled Jean to his feet. “Never give up Jean.”

He blushed and smiled at you. “Yes Miss.”

You walked over to Sasha and Connie. “You two seem to be having fun.”

Sasha grinned. “Yeah, we work well together.”

Connie grinned. “After all, we’re the best fighters.”

You giggled. “I’m sure you are. Keep up the good work.” You took a deep breath and walked over to Levi. “Hey Levi?” He looked at you, his eyes widened as he took in how beautiful you were. He said your name back at you, but that’s all he could muster. “Take it easy on him.”

Levi gulped, then he focused a little. “An enemy won’t take it easy on him.”

You smiled. “But you are humanities strongest right? So, tone it down a little.”

Levi sighed. “Not possible, they have to face extreme conditions.”

You folded your arms. “I don’t agree, you have to build them up not make them run into a wall all the time.”

He stepped closer to you. “How about a deal, you prove yourself in combat against me and I’ll go easy on the kid.”

Eren got up and ran to you. “Miss don’t, you’ll have no chance against him. He’s the strongest out there.”

You hummed. “I’ll try, because I’m fighting for what I believe in.” You walked over to the fake weapons, you picked up two wooden sword and smiled. “I’ll try these.”

Levi shrugged and picked up a sword. “I’ll use one, you know to give you a chance.”

You smiled. “Aww thanks, that’s so sweet. So, do we have a referee?”

He looked over to Mike. “Mike? Come here.”

Mike wandered over. “What?”

“I need you to referee our fight, it shouldn’t take too long.”

Mike looked over at you, he sniffed the air and hummed with a smile. “If you say so Levi.” Mike could smell that there was something different about you, and Levi was a fool to think this was going to be an easy fight.

Levi turned around he walked to a spot, then turned around. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Mike snorted. “Alright, go.”

You spun the swords around quickly in your hands, you twisted around and attacked Levi as fast as you could. You hit his sword out his hand, hit his arm then jumped at him with your shins against his chest. Your swords were crossed against his throat and knocked him to the ground. Your legs landed either side of his chest, you leaned down and smiled at him. “I think that’s a point for me.”

“She’s right, that’s a point for her.”

Levi blinked a few times; he swore he saw you with long hair and ancient priestess clothes, which was a tied bra top and a long cloth on your waist covering the front and another at the back, for a moment and your body covered in tattoos. It was like a memory of a past life. “You…”

You jumped off him and walked away, you grinned and spun the swords again. You got into position. “You ready?”

Levi got up, he dusted himself off and grabbed the wooden sword. “Your father teach you that?”

You grinned. “You bet.”

“I underestimated you brat, but now I’m ready.” You both walked around in a circle facing each other, like lions.

Levi attacked first, he hit you over and over again but you deflected everything you could. Levi’s fighting style was fast and strong, but yours was graceful and smooth like a dance. You twisted around and when you did you felt like you’d gone back in time. Levi was in full robes and armour as a Captain, his hair was tied back was well. You were covered in religious tattoos; you were wearing what Levi saw. You had a jewel head piece, bracelets, anklets, rings and gold chains on your clothes. You were so taken aback by a smile from this version of Levi, that you weren’t prepared for his attack. He hit your crossed swords hard, you tripped over backwards and landed on your butt.

You panted and looked up at Levi, you smiled. “You caught me off guard, but that won’t happen again.”

He reached out for you. “Looks like we’re even for now, but I’m not sure if we should count that.” He pulled you to your feet, your chest bumped into his and he held you there for a moment. You gazed into each other eyes, then you felt someone watching you. You looked over to the side and saw someone sat in a large chair, you could feel they were unhappy with something. You heard someone say your name, they said it louder making you look at them. Levi stared at you. “You okay?”

You stepped back from Levi, you grabbed the swords back and felt the breeze go by you. You felt a rush within you, you whispered something under your breath that seemed to make sense to you but no one else watching you. You spun the swords in your hands and charged at Levi, you took him by surprise, he couldn’t believe your increase in strength. You did what you could and Levi felt the pressure, so he went full Ackerman mode.

Levi spun around fast at you, he cried out and knocked one of your swords away and then another. He pointed his sword at you. “Yield.”

You crouched down on the floor and kicked Levi’s hand; his sword went flying from his hand. You charged up at him, he dodged a few times away from you. He grabbed your wrist and held it tightly, but you kicked up, he moved his head to the side in time. However, your intention was not to kick him. You pulled your arm he had closer, then you put the back of your knee over his neck causing him to bed backwards and down onto the ground.

Levi held your thigh, he gasped at you and thought about how to get out. He slid his hand along your leg then pressed a sensitive part, you felt pleasure and released Levi as you moaned a little. He grabbed your throat and slammed you against the ground, he hummed at you as he leaned closer to you. “I win.”

You smiled. “I’m not finished yet.” You wrapped your legs around his neck and squeezed, he was overwhelmed by having your thighs around his neck, he just wished it was in a different way. Levi gulped, you both stared at each other. “So, what now?”

Levi sighed. “Someone has to win; it can’t be a draw.”

You wiggled your neck in his grip. “You’re right.”

Levi licked your thigh close to your heat, you squealed and moved your legs off him. He pressed his pelvis against your heat and grabbed both your wrists, he pinned them above your head. You wiggled your legs, but he’d moved your hips up so there was nothing you could do. Levi titled his head and observed you. “I win, again.”

You shifted and moved, you sighed in frustration, you had to win this for Eren. “Come…here…” Levi leaned closer, you headbutted him. In a moment of dizziness you felt pain, you saw Levi hurt in front of you in his old Captain uniform, you were overcome with pain like your heart was broken at losing him. Then you saw him okay, him gazing at you, but that person in the throne was overbearing like being with Levi was a bad thing. Levi lay back on the floor and panted, you panted back.

Mike frowned. “Umm…”

You put your arm up, then you sat up. “I yield.”

Levi sat up and wiggled his nose, he stared at you confused after he put his arm down. “What?”

You laughed. “If we fought another round, I’d lose hands down. I know when I’ve been beaten.” You got up and wobbled on your feet, then you walked over to Eren and patted his shoulder. “Sorry Eren.” You walked past to the oasis, then you sat down and looked at the water.

Levi got up, he looked to Eren and the other Cadets. “Have a break for now, I’ll tone down the training a little as well.” He walked over to you, he sat down in the sand and looked at the water. He sighed a little. “You okay?”

You hugged your legs to your chest. “Yeah.”

“You sure? I mean you just gave up.”

You ruffled your hair. “Something weird happened, I saw something.”

Levi stared at you, he kind of knew what you were talking about. “Like you saw the past?”

You looked at him. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“I saw something as well, but it probably was nothing and just us in the heat of the moment fighting in the desert.”

You laughed. “Probably.”

“You were impressive by the way, granted your tactics were borderline dirty.”

You giggled and pushed Levi playfully. “Was not.”

“Was.” He adjusted and fixed your head scarf for you. “But on a serious note, you were good.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but I doubt it’ll be useful in a world of guns.”

He shrugged. “You never know.” He looked back at the camp. “You should eat and have something to drink, you know, to restore energy.”

You nodded. “I will, oh is your nose okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. How’s your throat.”

You lightly touched it. “It’s okay.”

“Good…do you want me to leave you alone?”

You smirked. “No, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, I like your company.”

“Good because I like yours.” He blushed when you looked at him. “The umm home should be freed tomorrow, you looking forward to it?” He frowned. “Stupid question, of course you are.” Levi stood up. “You know what? I’m just going to go before I become more of an idiot.”

You giggled at him and watched him walk away. “I think it’s cute.”

He blushed harder. “A-ah I’m not cute, more like rough and scary. I’ll catch you in a bit.”

You giggled as you watched him almost run off, then you got your notebook out your skirt pocket and began sketching the woman and man you saw. You tapped your pencil, then began drawing the man in the throne, but you didn’t have a face for him.

“Tea?”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “Sure, you were quick to come back.”

He sat down and handed you your drink then some food wrapped up. “I’ve been gone a while. You really do go into your own world, don’t you?”

You blushed. “I guess I do.”

He nodded to your note book. “Anything new?”

You handed your book over. “Just three people I day dreamed about.”

He stared at the sketch of the woman. “I saw her as well.”

You hummed. “Maybe someone’s trying to tell us something.”

“Or maybe that’s what people think about when hunting in an Egyptian desert. I mean, that makes sense.”

You shook your head. “The markings on her body aren’t Egyptian, she’s from another land. So was the man, but the person watching them was wearing Egyptian things. I dunno maybe I was seeing myself in that environment.” You sipped your tea and smiled. “This is so good. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing...maybe you should go inside for a bit, you don’t want to overheat in the sun.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re concerned for me, that’s sweet.”

He blushed a little. “You’re my employer, I have to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

You moved about in the home trapped under the sand, you grabbed a shovel and helped the locals remove the sand from inside. It was the second day on sight and you didn’t want to be sat around just waiting for it to be done. So, you pulled on your shorts, sand boots and top and got to work.

It was a lot of fun after a while, you were talking with the locals singing songs as you worked and you helped give out water. No one knew you were in here except Sasha and Connie who noticed you all dressed up for work, so you told them because you didn’t want people to panic.

When the top floor was almost revealed, you began cleaning it and showing off it’s beautiful decorations. You taught the locals how to be delicate and enjoy the moment with them, all of them saw just how stunning this place was.

You heard someone call your name, you looked over and saw Eren. “I was looking for you and here you are, you really do like these places.”

You smiled at him. “Hey Eren, yeah I do. Plus, I was so excited about this place that I had to help out instead of being sat around play fighting.”

He smiled at you. “Yeah I guess, oh umm Captain Levi has gone easier on us by the way. So, thank you is in order.”

“It’s nothing really, I just feel it’s better to put some steps on a wall instead of nothing and expect people to climb it.”

“You have a good point.” He grabbed a shovel and began helping. “Let me help.”

“Thanks, we need a strong lad like you.”

He laughed. “I’m not as strong as some of the others, but I do what I can.”

“It’s still appreciated.”

He smiled at you and began working, after a while he said your name. “About yesterday, you were really amazing to watch. You were strong like Mikasa and you even managed to wear Captain Levi down and make him work to his full potential, it was impressive. Where did you learn that?”

“My father taught me, said it was something our people should know. It’s a heritage thing I think.”

“Wow, that’s so cool.”

You stopped for a moment. “It is? Huh...I always thought it was weird, most kids said it was freakish. I guess I’ve found my real friends now.”

“Friends?” He smiled. “Good.”

You both carried on digging, then your heart fluttered when you heard Levi’s voice. He’d wandered inside and was talking to some of the workers, he kept glancing over at you. He picked up a shovel and began working, he slowly moved closer to you. You wanted him to talk instead of acting all nervous, pretending that he wasn’t there just for you.

Eren noticed you were distracted by Levi, he wanted your attention, so he worked harder and used his built-up strength. He began working harder, you turned to Eren. “Be careful Eren, this place could fall apart.”

He smiled at you. “It’s fine!”

He kept digging faster, you grabbed his arm. “Eren!” You heard a cracking noise, you shoved Eren out the way, the floor collapsed under you making you fall.

You cried out and heard Levi shout your name, he ran and dove for you. He grabbed your hand and held onto the edge in time as he lay on his stomach on the floor, he panted and looked down at you. “You okay?”

You looked down below into the dark, then back up to Levi. “Yeah, thank you Levi.”

He smiled at you. “I’m just glad I got to you in time.” He looked around. “I’m gonna pull you up, okay?”

“Okay.” You pulled you with little effort and not a noise from him, as soon as you came over the edge, he pulled you onto him. You blushed as you lay on him and looked down. “Ah um…thank you.”

“It was a pleasure.”

You giggled, then you got off him. “Sorry.”

Eren ran over to you. “Are you okay Miss? I’m so sorry about what just happened, I made the whole thing collapse.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, this place is thousands of years old. Something was going to give.”

Levi sat next to you; he brushed your hair. “You hurt?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Good.”

You crawled to the edge and looked down. “Well, at least the bottom part doesn’t have sand in. We’re going to need some light and a ladder.”

Levi looked down. “Yeah, I’ll get the cadets in. We need to clear the room of workers, this isn’t safe.”

You nodded. “You’re right.” You grinned and looked at Levi. “It’s so exciting, I finally get to see them and find the stars.”

Levi got up and pulled you to your feet. “Let’s get everything arranged.”

You watched the cadets come into the room with Erwin, Mike and Hange. They put a ladder down into the hole, then they got together and began discussing how they would do this, who was going down and scoping out the area first. You couldn’t wait for them, Hange couldn’t and was arguing about just going. You backed Hange, but instead of saying something you just grabbed a big flashlight and ran to the ladder.

You climbed down and jumped onto the ground, you shined the light and saw it wasn’t filled with sand like upstairs and was actually preserved. You walked around carefully and just followed your instincts, you could hear Levi shout your name and climb down the ladder. You ignored him, this was your life’s work and you wanted to find them.

You turned into a beautiful room, when the light hit some parts it just sparkled. You froze when you saw what you’d been looking for, their coffin. It was almost like a sarcophagus but it was massive, which meant they really had been buried together. You held your light up higher, you looked at the patterns closer.

Levi leaned over you; he watched your hands trace the patterns. “This them?”

You nodded and smiled at Levi. “It is, and look what’s on their sarcophagus.”

He leaned closer and looked. “The stars…they even had them on here.”

You stepped back and looked around. “This place, their home was turned into a shrine.” You walked to the walls; your fingers traced the writing. “People came here to gain a blessing for their own relationships.”

Levi stood next to you, he watched your eyes sparkle as you kept reading, he was glad it was dark because he couldn’t help but smile. “So, what else does it say?”

“They fell in love at first sight, they had this bond and connection that was like no other. They said in a world of darkness, they were two stars who found each other and lit up the sky together. They didn’t marry right away, they played with each other for a while. Seems like she had a bond with someone important, someone with a lot of power but it doesn’t say who…it’s like that part has been removed.” You sighed and moved along more and kept reading. “This person went away, there was a fight or a war and the couple, both from foreign lands got married to each other by the Pharaoh himself.” You smiled and looked at Levi. “They were so supported.”

Levi hummed. “That’s sweet.”

You nodded and looked back at the writing on the walls. “They came here together, he set up this home for her and she gave up on being a direct communicator to her Gods but she gave advise to people. He trained people to fight, after all he was Captain.”

“What happened?”

You pulled a face. “Looks like there’s no extra information, something attacked them and they both died in each other’s arms. Hang on…” You found some writing. “It was someone important who killed them, they used the power of the Gods. Though, his target was…”

Levi saw you well up. “What’s wrong?”

You looked at Levi and sniffed. “The Captain was the target; it says that whoever killed them hated the Captain and wanted the priestess for their own. She wasn’t meant to die, and it hurts more to know they were so happy with both of them were ready to welcome their first child into the world.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you, he held you tightly and felt your pain. It was hard to read something bad in the past and know there’s nothing you could do to change it, to fix it, to give them the love they deserved. He had to do something, say something to make you happy because he wanted to see you smile and laugh in the beautiful way you always do.

He let go of you. “Make notes like you always do, I’m going to look around and make sure this place doesn’t fall down on you.”

“Thanks.” You made notes in your book, even sketched a little and went to the sarcophagus and checked it over to see if there was some writing on there to help you figure out who hurt them. You jumped when you felt something cold on your chest, then fingers behind your neck. “Levi?”

He turned you around, he looked at your chest. “It’s like it belongs there.”

You looked down at it and saw it was a stone, you shined the light down and it looked like space and the stars. “The gift of stars…” You looked up at Levi and smiled, then back down to the stone as you touched it. “You found it…it’s beautiful, I can’t believe he gave this to her. He really loved her.” You looked back up at Levi. “You okay?” He stepped closer to you. “Levi?”

Levi cupped your face, he leaned closer and kissed you. “I like you brat.”

You blushed. “I.”

Levi went to kiss you again, but Hange came into the room. “IT’S HERE!” She stopped when she saw you step away from Levi, a blush on your face. She grinned at you. “Oh, hey sunny, what’s going on here?”

You ran past. “I have everything I need in here. I’m going to check the other rooms.” You got into the other rooms, you checked the walls and made notes of the story of the couple’s life, but you still couldn’t find who had killed them. It seemed, that the killer was someone important, or someone stricken from history books.

Levi walked into the tent, he stopped and watched you for a moment as you sat at your desk writing away in the light as the sun began to set. He thought in this lighting you looked beautiful, but he always thought you were. Your time at this site was coming to an end, you’d been there for a week and he’d not seen much of you because Hange had you working hard and him and the others had been on guard duty. He missed you a lot, mainly because he was falling for you.

He wandered closer to you, tea and food in hand. He placed them on your desk and noticed you were actually lightly sleeping. “You should go to bed if you’re tired.”

You hummed and opened your eyes, you smiled sleepily at Levi. “I can’t, I have too much work to do to ensure this place becomes a protected sight.”

“This place means that much to you?”

“Yes.”

He grabbed a chair and placed it next to you. “Alright then, give me some of the papers and I’ll help.”

You laughed. “I couldn’t possibly.”

He took some of the papers, grabbed a pen and began reading. “Just let me help brat.”

“Fine.” You grabbed yourself some food and ate. “Thank you for feeding me.”

He leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the table. “Don’t mention it, if I didn’t, you’d pass out or waste away.”

You laughed. “I doubt I’d waste away. I mean, look at me.”

Levi looked up at you and hummed. “I am, and all I see is a beautiful, weird, intelligent, passionate, brave and sweet brat.”

You blushed. “You’re too kind.”

“Only to people I like, and if you haven’t noticed I’m only kind to you.”

You bit the inside of your mouth in thought as Levi wrote, you looked over to him. “About that kiss.”

“I meant it if that’s what you’re asking, I’ve already said this brat, I like you.” He leaned closer and kissed your cheek. “But I understand you are rather shy and hesitant about this; I don’t blame you really. I can wait though, you’re worth waiting for.”

You stared at Levi, he was wearing the robes and armour like before when you were fighting, it was almost like those words he said you’d heard before. You smiled at him and reacted the same way you felt the priestess reacted. “You must have a lot of patience then Captain, I’m a stubborn woman.”

He leaned closer. “I’m a persistent man, I’ve won many battles because of it.” His lips were so close to yours. “I will win this one, easily.”

You smiled at him. “I look forward to it.”

Levi hummed. “We should get back to work, right?”

You nodded with a blush. “Yes.”

Levi carried on working on the papers, whenever you moved, he watched you for a bit. He’d never been more in love with someone, he’d only known you for a short time but he couldn’t help but fall for you. He wasn’t one for love, he’d never been in love before but there was just something about you. He wanted to be around you always, listen to you talk all the time and watch you as you worked.

You stood up making Levi jump a little, you stacked your papers then looked down at Levi. “All done, once I send these off this sight will be protected. Have you finished with yours?”

“I have.” He handed you the papers. “All there.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I’ll hand these over to Sasha and Connie, they’re moving everything for us.”

“They’re useful for something then.”

You laughed and walked out of the tent. “You shouldn’t be so mean to them.”

Levi got up and followed you. “Well they should work harder instead of messing about all the time.”

“You should lighten up a little.”

“I am, when I’m with you.”

You blushed at him. “W-Well, that’s different.” You stopped in front of Connie and Sasha. “Hey guys, I have the last lot of paperwork for you to take to the city. Now these are the most important you’ve ever received; these papers mean this site is protected.”

Sasha took them from you. “Don’t worry Miss, we’ll ensure that these papers are handed over and this place is protected.”

You smiled. “Wonderful, thanks guys. I guess I’ll next see you at the prince sight.”

Connie saluted. “Yes Miss!”

You laughed and waved goodbye to them. Levi walked with you, his hands in his pockets as he thought about things to say to you. “Do…do you want to say goodbye to this place? We are leaving tomorrow.”

You smiled at the home. “Sure.”

“Could…could I possibly go with you?”

You giggled and walked backwards as you talked to Levi. “Sure, that’s if you don’t mind my company.”

“I like your company.” You blushed then went inside the home, you ran around and looked at the best part of the decorations in there. Levi called your name, he wandered into a room covered in painted stars and space. He saw you lying down and looking up at the ceiling, he was thankful that he personally cleaned this room so it wasn’t dirty. “You left me in the dust.”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “Sorry, I just had to come into this room.” Levi walked over and lay next to you as you talked. “I just feel at home here.”

He sighed. “I get what you mean.” Levi looked to you and stared for a moment, he thought that you were far more beautiful than what was painted on the walls.

You turned your head and sighed. “So, after all of this, you know when we find the Prince’s place what will happen? Know with you and the team?”

“Well, when Hange is done with us we’ll go and work with others until she needs us again.”

You rolled onto your side to face him. “So, we won’t see each other again?”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t see you, I said I wouldn’t see Hange until she needs us again. I intend to keep you around for as long as you can stand me.”

You laughed and blushed. “I don’t think I’d ever get sick of you. You’re fun to be around.” You sat up and sighed. “We should head out then, maybe I’ll come back here someday.”

“Maybe.”

You were looking through your notes as Levi drove and followed the team, you were off to your next sight to see the Prince. Hange had furthered her research, which led her to a more exact location of the Prince. It was exciting to know you were close, that you could finally finish years and years of hard work that Hange had done. You couldn’t wait for Hange, you really believed in her and her brilliant mind. You were sure if you did find it as she planned, she would want to party really hard.

Levi kept glancing over you now and then, he’d only kissed you once and said he liked you but, nothing had really developed between the two of you. He thought that maybe, you were so wrapped up in your work you didn’t have time to think about him. He gripped his wheel, then let out a sigh as he looked ahead then saw something. “Fuck.”

You looked up. “What’s wrong?” You looked ahead and saw statues poking out the sand, and what looked like a tomb entrance that went under the sand. “She was right…the crazy woman was right. You know, it’s kind of sad because this is it, all our work has kind of reached an end.” You sighed. “Makes you think if there’s anything more. Well, I’ll stop being so down, let’s get in there and work hard for Hange.”

He nodded. “Sure.” He drove closer to the sight, then pulled up. “Be careful around here.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You jumped out and ran over to Hange. “You did it!”

She hugged you and swung you around. “We did it!”

You shook your head. “It was all you Hange, you and that beautiful brain of yours.”

She grinned and walked with you to the entrance, she placed her hand on it. “It’ll take a while to break through, then we have to get some air in there as well. It’ll be a while, it’ll be frustrating, but it has to be safe for all of us.”

You smiled and placed your hand on the tomb. “You’re right.” You felt like electricity had shot through you, a cold shiver encased your whole being. “Ammon.”

“Huh?”

You pulled your hand away and smiled at Hange. “It’s nothing. We should get to work, right?”

She grinned. “Yes!” You, her, the scouts and the locals worked together to remove sand from the blocked entrance, as well as the statues towering over the place.

Levi walked up to you as you stood staring at one. “Who is that?”

You pointed. “That is Anubis, he was the first God of the underworld but then Osiris came along and was a part of the underworld as well as many other things. Anubis is the God of mummification as well, when Osiris was killed by his brother, he was mummified by Anubis.”

“Why does he have a dogs face?”

“It’s a jackal.” You giggled as Levi looked at you weirdly. “He protects tombs, he was put in place to make sure the dead stay dead and mummified because he took peoples soul to the underworld.”

He sighed and shook his head. “People believed this?”

“People believed the sun circled us and the world was flat, but now we know they are not true.” You placed your hand on the statue. “People discover new things and their beliefs move on…I love this stuff because of the imagination these people had for this all, it’s really something.” You moved your hand and smiled at Levi. “We should get back to work.”

Levi stared at Anubis for a bit, it looked weird to him but you seemed to really like this God. He could see the appeal of it and remembered in another tomb a drawing of Anubis holding scales. He ran after you as you worked. “I have a question about Anubis.”

“Sure, let me moved these three crates and I’ll tell you anything.” You went to pick up a crate, but he got it all three you wanted to move and picked them up easily. “Okay, well I guess we’ll walk and talk then.”

“So?”

You hummed. “Well Anubis weighs people’s hearts when they were dead against a Ma'at, or truth, it was often shown as an ostrich feather. If your soul was heavier then the person was devoured by Ammit, but if I was lighter then you went to heavenly existence.”

He frowned. “Do you believe that?”

“No, but these people did for a long time before religion developed and changed with the people.” You stopped as he put the crates down. “I think, and this is a theory, that all god’s thought up by us are real, but their power and teachings only apply to those who believe it.” You saw Levi’s stare. “What I mean is, if you believed in pagan gods and I believed in the Egyptian gods, then the rules of the pagan gods and their power only affect you and not me, but my gods rule and affect me but never you. Your belief gives the gods power over you.”

He hummed. “It’s a nice theory, but maybe people have vast imaginations and too much time on their hands.”

You pouted at him. “Well, I suppose you are right.”

“You should get out of the sun for a bit, have a drink and a rest.”

You shook your head. “Not when there’s so much work to be done.”

“You’re as bad as shitty glasses.”

You shrugged. “Can’t help it if I have a passion.” You grabbed Hange’s tools wrapped up and looked at Levi. “I’ll catch you later.” You walked towards Hange and left Levi to his cloudy thoughts, he wanted to kick himself for what he said. You knelt and opened the tools and rolled them out to show them lined up, you looked up at the doorway now completely clear. “So, what does it say?”

Hange ran her fingers over the writing on the door. “Someone didn’t want this Prince waking up. Oh, by the way you said Ammon earlier, right? Well, it’s right here, which means your reading of ancient Egyptian has gotten better. Well done!”

You smiled at her, but you didn’t have the heart to tell her you didn’t read it, in fact the name just came to you. “Well, let’s focus on getting that door open first, then we’ll test if I’m good at translating.”

She giggled and picked up what she needed, the two of you worked together to break around the door, you didn’t want to rip the whole thing down in case there was writing on the back or more to read on the front. You wanted to preserve everything you could about it, it was history long forgotten and you wanted everyone to know. Hange looked over at you as you went, she gave you a smile. “So, you and Levi?”

You looked at her and sighed. “I don’t have time to think about him, I have to work.”

“But you two were so close before.”

You sighed and rolled your shoulder. “Sorry, I know we were and I like him a lot and we kissed.”

“You kissed.”

You shook your head and smiled. “We did, but that’s not the point. He’s not into any of this stuff, I think he finds it silly and boring but, this is my life, you know?”

“So, you want to throw away a decent grumpy and good-looking man who wants you because he’s not super into all this?”

You pulled a face. “Now you put it that way, it sounds kind of stupid.”

“You should just let loose and fall for him more, everyone knows you two are meant to be, you two just click. I mean he found that necklace for you.” She stopped work to relax her arms a bit. “Look sweetie, he’s a good guy and he’s trying. I’ve known that man for years and this is the most I’ve ever seen him try with a woman, he’s really into you. When you don’t know it, when you’re working hard all he does is stare at you and only you. The way he looks at you is so…well I wish someone looked at me the way he looks at you.”

You looked over to Levi as he worked, you watched as his muscles moved as he carried things about. He stopped, wiped his brow then looked over at you. You blushed and looked away from him. “I do like him, I feel so at home around him and my heart beats so fast, my stomach has butterflies…I’ve never felt this way about anyone, but my work is so important to me.”

“I know, but you should let yourself go sometimes kiddo.”

You smiled at Hange. “Tonight, I’ll grab a bottle of booze and ask him to go on a walk with me and I’ll wear my best dress.”

“That’s my girl.”

You giggled. “If I can explore ancient tombs and sights, then I can do this.”

She grinned at you and you both carried on working. “I should change my name to cupid.”

You laughed. “I guess so.” You tapped and heard groaning, you and Hange moved back as the door moved.

“MOVE!”

You went to run, then you felt arms wrap around you. You gasped as you were tackled to the ground, sand cushioned your fall as something warm, heavy and smelt divine lay on top of you. You closed your eyes we you heard the rush of air come from the tomb, then a bang. You opened your eyes to see Levi lying on top of you, he was looking at the tomb entrance. “Stale air rushing out and new in, there was also a trap there waiting. Someone really doesn’t want this guy to be discovered.” He looked down at you. “You okay brat?”

“I’m good, thank you for saving me.”

“I told you I’d help you.”

You held his shirt lightly, then pulled his down slowly so your lips were so close to kissing. Hange screamed running the moment. “SNAKE!”

Levi got off you, he pulled you to your feet and saw the snake coming out of the tomb. “Is it poisonous?”

“Yes!”

Levi watched the snake, he got close the he grabbed it behind its head and picked it up. Your heart hammered in your chest, it looked so cool the way he just did that without a second thought. “I’ll get rid of it, wouldn’t be fair to kill it seeing as it just wants food.” He walked off leaving you and Hange.

You watched him walk to the edge of camp, then throw the snake far. You clutched your chest. “Wow.”

Hange hugged your upper arm. “He’s very dreamy, isn’t he?”

You blushed and looked at Hange. “Yeah.”

She smiled and patted your back. “We should rest, the tomb is open and we’ll start exploring tomorrow, but for now we need to let it breathe.”

You nodded then looked to the horizon. “I hope they don’t turn up.”

Hange sighed, she knew you were talking about your ex and his money grabbing team. They went to sights like this with their vast amounts of money, took over and then stripped the whole sight and sold it on for the highest profit. You and Hange explored, uncovered the truth and preserved. You wanted people to know the history of the world, you didn’t want people to be forgotten. You both adored history, it was your life so this other team needed to stay far away.

She slapped your bum. “Come with me, I have a nice dress for you and the right booze to offer Levi.”

You smiled. “Alright.” She helped you into stunning flowing dress that looked a little ancient Egyptian, then she gave you her best bottle of booze. “Thanks Hange.”

She winked at you and gave you two glasses. “Go get him you sex goddess.”

You shook your head. “This place is too sandy and open for that, you dirty woman.”

She grinned. “Guilty! Now go.”

You left her tent and walked through the camp, people gazed and stared at you as you walked right up to Levi training shirtless. You stopped and gulped. “Levi?” He stopped his push-ups and looked up at you slowly. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, then maybe a drink?”

He stood up and looked at your bottle, you blushed hard when you saw his muscle and scars. His body was glistening from sweat, he looked divine. “Sure, let me clean up and we’ll go.”

You smiled and sat on a bench. “Sure, I’ll wait here.”

Levi hurried off, you felt like your heart was going to explode. The man was beautiful, you were beginning to panic a little that someone like him, shouldn’t be with someone like you. You fell for him because of his charming personality, his cute rude jokes and he dedication to others, but also his handsome features. However, now you knew he had a killer body, you worried a little, but Hange’s chat with you pushed you to keep going. There was this pull between you and Levi, you didn’t want to give up on it, you were going to fight for it.

“You ready?” You looked up at Levi, he looked like he’d had a quick wash. His hair was slicked back with one strand hanging in his face, his white shirt clung to him, his trousers tight and his long boots perfect. Although this was his normal look, there seemed something different, as if it was all freshly cleaned and all of them were his best out of all. “Brat?”

You shot up from your seat. “Yes, sorry.”

He put a rucksack on his back. “I brought a blanket and some food, unless you want to sit on sand.”

You shook your head. “No, no…guess I should have thought of that…”

“Well?” You jumped and walked ahead out of the camp, then to the side and up a sand hill while the two of you talked. Levi asked more about the gods, about the sight and about the history, like he wanted to know and understand. You told him everything you could, you felt yourself getting carried away and stopped talking. “Why did you stop?”

You looked to him. “Because I was going on and on, it must be annoying.”

“No, I like hearing you talk about things you love. You seem to light up when you do, it’s nice.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

He took his bag off, then crouched down and got the blanket out and lay it on the ground. He sat on it and looked up at you. “You sitting, or you going to stand there like you can’t shit?”

You sat down and blushed. “Sorry.”

He sighed. “No, I’m sorry.”

You smiled at him and handed him the bottle. “Could you open this?”

He took it from you and read the label, this was Hange’s good stuff that she’d kept for a special occasion. He frowned at it, he was kind of surprised she gave it to you for the both of you, he’d have to thank her later. He opened it then poured you and him in the glasses you held. “This is good stuff.”

You smiled and gave Levi his glass. “It is? Well Hange usually has the good stuff, the woman has great taste.” You sipped your drink and looked out at the desert. “It’s beautiful here, I can understand why people prospered here for so long. There’s this ancient beauty here, the kind that nothing can compare to it.”

Levi looked at you, he admired how you looked in the setting sun. “Yeah.”

You turned to look at Levi, you blushed and smiled then looked at the sand. “You must hate it here, all that sand making things dirty.”

“It’s easy to clean off, but I’ve been in worse places.”

You laughed as you thought of Hange. “I can imagine, I went to one place with Hange that had so much mud and dirty water that I was almost scrubbing my skin off for days after when we got home.”

“The woman loves her dirt.”

You hummed. “I like how you two are polar opposites of each other, yet you’re good friends.”

“It happens.” He sipped his drink and studied you. “What about you?”

You looked at Levi. “Hange is my only friend really, I’ve moved about so much because of work I haven’t had time to settle down with friendships and what not. I mean, there was this other guy, but that was burning shit.” You sighed. “He’s such a problem.”

“How is your ex a problem?”

“He leads a team of people that do what we do, but he’s in it for the money. The strip places like this, then sell them on. We like to preserve, protect and teach people. History is important, we need to respect and learn from it, not make a profit.” You smiled at Levi. “I shouldn’t dwell on him; he’s gone and I’m here and now finding something amazing with my best friend.”

Levi passed you some food. “You’re right.” He heard cheering and laughter, then looked over to the camp. “Tch, party animals.”

You leaned over him; he was engulfed by your beautiful scent. “Aww, look at them all. They’re cute.” You sat back. “I can’t blame them, this is a finding of a lifetime and all those people who risked their lives and lost them to get us here, well it seems all worth it in the end.” You lifted your drink up. “To those who fight for the truth and the ones we lost.”

“Cheers.” Levi downed his drink and sighed. “So, why did you ask me for a walk and a drink?”

You blushed. “Ah well, because I like you.”

He looked at your blushing face. “Oh, so you finally admit it then brat.”

You hit his arm and giggled, he gave you a tiny smile. “Wow…you have such a nice smile.”

He raised his brows then looked away. “I don’t.”

“You do, rare as it is. I like it.” You moved a little closer, you gulped and built up all the courage you had. Levi turned his head and looked at you, his pupils dilated when he realised what you were doing. He moved his arm so his upper body faced you, he leaned closer to you. He let you take the lead, he didn’t want to scare you away, he wanted to keep you. You lightly kissed him, then pulled away a little, you gazed into his eyes, then at his lips. You kissed him again but for a little long, you pulled away and smiled then looked away from him and back out at the desert. “Sorry, I’m not very good at this sort of things. All I know is books.”

He brushed the hair from your face, you turned to look at him. “That’s okay, because I’m not either, all I know is fighting and that I like you.” He captured your lips in a more passionate manner as the sun set and was gone from sight. He pulled away and thought you looked just as stunning in the night light, as you did in the sun. “Want to see the best thing about this sandy place?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He lay back. “Look up.”

You lay back and looked up, the sky was lit up with thousands of stars, your eyes shone as you saw part of the milky way. “It’s beautiful.”

Levi looked at your face and smiled, he reached over and held your hand then looked back up. “Yeah, but we can’t stay here too long because it gets very cold here.”

You hummed then lay there with Levi just looking at the stars together, then you felt the chill like he said would happen. You sat up and hugged yourself. “Wow, you were right.”

He got up and began packing up. “Come on.” He grabbed the blanket, shook the sand off and wrapped it around you. “This should help.”

“Thanks.” You walked with him back to camp as you chatted again about a few things, you learnt that Levi wanted his own tea shop if he didn’t have this life of helping Hange. You froze when you got inside the camp, everyone was drunk, loud and partying hard. You laughed and looked at Levi. “Looks like a uni party.”

“It does, bunch of idiots all of them.”

You went into yours and Levi’s tent, then put your things down. You turned and came face-to-face with Levi; you blushed a little and didn’t know what to do. “So…”

He reached out and played with your necklace, it really did look like the stars. “I want to be with you, I want to…I want…Do you want to give us a chance? Maybe?” He ruffled his hair. “Tch, I’m so shit at this.”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Huh?”

“I’d like to give us a try, if you want to.”

He stepped forward, hesitated a moment, then he kissed your forehead. “Yeah.” He sighed and looked to the doorway of the tent. “We should join the others, just to make sure they don’t lose their minds and get too drunk.”

You smiled. “Yeah sure.”

“I mean, we can stay here a bit? I’m not sure what to do as you can tell.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, well we can sit in here a bit and talk.”

He picked up your notebook on the side, he flicked through it and looked at some of your old drawings to do with another historical thing. “How about you tell me about some of these? Maybe old investigations you did with Hange, or some with your parents.”

You smiled and sat down. “Sure, that’s if you don’t mind me talking loads.”

“I like hearing you talk about these things.”

You blushed then took the notebook from him when he handed it over after he sat down, he pointed at one of the drawings and asked you about it. The two of you talked all night about different countries, god’s and history. The sounds of people partying faded out, everyone had either dropped and fell asleep or had found a bed. You and Levi enjoyed each other’s company, then eventually went to bed unaware that another team of people, led by your ex was getting closer to the site you were at.


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed as you were waking up, but you wanted to stay in bed a little longer. You heard movement outside, you frowned and sat up in bed. Levi was up on his feet; he held his hand up to you. “Stay here, I’m going to find out what’s going on.”

You hugged yourself. “Levi.”

He moved over to you and knelt on one knee. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing.” You both looked to the entrance of your tent, two men walked in with assault rifles pointed at you and Levi. “Tch, shit.”

Levi put his arm in front of you, he was protecting you from them. You hugged Levi and looked over his shoulder at the men. One walked forward. “Come with us, now.” Levi got up and helped you to your feet, he wasn’t happy that you were being threatened and you didn’t have time to get changed out of your beautiful nightdress. He held you close and walked out the tent, one armed man led you as the other was behind. You walked to the bonfire area; everyone was sat around with their hands on their heads. “Sit, now.”

Levi sat down, you sat next to him. He put his hands on his head and glanced at you. “Just do what they say, okay?”

You put your hands on your head. “Okay.”

One of the armed men shouted your name. “Where are you?” He looked at something in his hand, like a picture. You jumped and looked at the man, he looked at you and smiled. “That’s her, grab her.”

You screamed as you were grabbed and dragged to your feet. “Let me go! Levi!”

Levi moved, but he got a gun pointed to his face. The man smirked at him. “Stay where you are pretty boy.”

Levi gritted his teeth, he clicked his tongue and grabbed the end of the gun, shoved it to the side and slammed his elbow into the man’s throat. He then kicked another in the face, then grabbed another and held them against him ready to break his neck. “Let her go, or I break this guy’s neck.”

A man with a book in hand stepped towards the group, he chuckled at Levi then crossed his arms in front of himself. “Don’t worry tough guy, I’m not hear to hurt the lovely lady, I just need to talk to her.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“An old friend.” He walked up to you and tried to touch your cheek, but you turned your head away. “Well, looks like I’m not a friend anymore.”

Hange shouted at the man. “Fuck you Jason! This is our find, not yours. Go back to your manner and leave the real historians to do their job.”

Jason chuckled. “Hello again Hange, you haven’t changed.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hange, then he grabbed you and pulled you against him. “Now pretty boy, you let my friend go or I shoot Hange in her annoying face and take this lovely lady away. Your choice.”

You held Jason’s arm going across your neck. “Levi, please.”

Levi couldn’t let Hange die, she was his friend and she was your best friend and the only one you had. He let the guy go. “Fine, just don’t hurt anyone.”

Jason put his gun away. “Don’t worry, no one is going to get hurt. I just want a word with this one.” He grabbed your upper arm, then yanked you away, then shove you forward to stumble and bump into the Anubis statue. “I never in my wildest dreams thought that when we would meet again, you’d look this good. That night dress is so low and short, it’s stunning.”

You hugged yourself. “What the hell do you want?”

“Don’t I get a hug?”

“You get a fuck you! You fucking piece of shit.”

He laughed at you. “Still saw about that big site, huh?”

You pointed at him. “Me and Hange worked fucking hard for that place, then you come in and take it away from us!”

He walked up to you. “I tried to make a deal with you and Hange, but you and her were troublesome and reject my deal and ran off.”

“You seriously putting the blame on me and Hange?”

“Yes, you should have taken the deal.”

You slammed your fist into his fast, his head whipped back, he stumbled back and held his nose. “Fuck you, you fucking asshole! Why are you even here!”

He clicked his nose and sighed. “Because, this site is now mine. You can work with us to uncover more, or it’s over, you have to leave. Look, I know you and Hange have the best knowledge about this place, about this prince and sight Wouldn’t it be best if you stayed and helped, just to make sure we do things right. After all, you’ve always said I don’t know how to handle historical sites.”

You punched him in the gut, then sighed. “Fine! I won’t throw away Hange’s research, the sites yours but you have to let her be with the head crew that go it. She has to be the head researcher.”

He grunted and pulled a face then breathed for a moment. “Fine, deal just don’t do that again.”

“Fine, I won’t kick you in the nuts again even though you deserve it.”

He stood up and shook. “You have to get over this, move on and just work with me.”

You walked away from him. “You’re an asshole.”

“We used to be so good together.”

“Fuck off, I’m not getting back with you.” You walked back to the group, you hugged Hange tightly. “I’m sorry Hange, but I made a deal with Jason. He has the sight, but you’re the head of it all. I had no choice, if I didn’t, you’d be kicked off here.”

She sighed and patted your head. “It’s okay, you did what you had to.” She kissed your cheek. “Thank you, it must have been hard to face him.”

You nodded. “I did punch him in the face and I kicked him in the nuts.”

“That’s my bestie!”

You smiled then looked around. “Where’s Levi?”

“They were taken away for a talk with the doctor.”

“Doctor?”

She walked with you to your tent. “He’s working with Jason, he knows a lot about Prince Ammon, he’s leading the group.”

You changed into your shorts, boots and shirt for tomb exploring. You grabbed the scarf Levi gave you, then put it on. “Do you think he’s bad news?”

“I get a bad vibe from him, really bad.”

You adjusted your scarf on your head then held your necklace. “What are you thinking, about this place and this doctor?”

She hummed. “I studied the door more, whoever locked this Prince Ammon up did not want him to be disturbed. I need to go inside the tomb, read more to see why but, he must be bad if they built him in and made a giant Anubis and had sacred writing on the door.”

You sighed and hummed yourself. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

You and Hange jumped as your tent door was ripped open as your name was shouted, you gasped as Levi stepped in. He relaxed when he saw you. “You’re okay.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m good but, these people are sticking around for this whole excavation. I had no choice Levi, if I didn’t make a deal Hange would have lost everything she’d worked for.” You lowered your head. “I’m sorry.”

Levi felt his heart hurting for you. Hange tapped his shoulder, then pointed to the tent and waved. He nodded and watched Hange leave, then he walked up to you and hugged you against him. “It’s okay, you made the right choice. Don’t worry, we’re all here for you. Especially me, I’m not leaving you.”

You hugged him back. “Thanks.” You pulled away a bit and held onto his shirt. “Thank you, you know for fighting back, for trying to save me. No one has ever done that before for me, plus, you looked really good.” You blushed. “I forgot to ask, which is really rude of me…are you okay?”

He hummed and played with the scarf on your head. “I’m perfectly fine brat, not a single scratch on me or the others.”

You put your hand on your chest and sighed. “Good, thank god. I’d hate for my past mistake to ruin it all.”

He cupped the side of your face, he pulled you closer and kissed you. “You didn’t do a thing wrong. Come on, we have this stupid team to meet then we can start going inside the tomb.”

“You’re right.”

You were walking through the tomb with the team, Levi was at your side keeping an eye on you. There could be traps anywhere, he just wanted to make sure you were safe, that you got to see what you and Hange had been spending years working on. Hallways led to more hallways until finally you walked into a large open room, the walls were lined with writing with a large statue or Anubis standing proud above a flight of stairs going down. You all stood by the top of the stairs, this room was the main room, but down must have been where he was resting.

You ventured down with Jason, Levi, Erwin, Hange and the doctor and his guards. You grabbed Levi’s arm as you came face-to-face with a stone door, Hange backed up towards you and Levi. “Warnings, it’s warnings all over the door. We should not open what’s behind there.”

Jason waved his men over. “Open this up, now.”

You whined a little, you felt something in the pit of your stomach, it was heavy and made you feel sick. “This isn’t good.” You watched as the broke the stone wall, then cleared the area and put a light in. Inside was a sarcophagus, small statues of Anubis were stood around it at the four points. At the back on a shell were the jars that contained his organs, then a book was above them locked away. “Jason.” He looked over at you. “We shouldn’t do any more here, we need to go up to the main chamber and study what is there before we do anything here.”

Jason smirked. “But all the gold and riches are in his resting chamber right here.”

You held his arm and stepped closer. “Jason, I know we don’t get on, but trust me and Hange when we say let us read what is up there just in case. This man was locked up for a reason, we need to find out why.”

“Are you telling me you believe in those mummy curses?” He laughed. “Childish.”

You sighed. “You never listened to me, that’s why we ended asshole.” You let go of him. “You said Hange could be the head researcher, now let her do her job.”

He stared at you for a while, then he turned to the doctor. “Yo doc? Let the nerd and this cute thing study above, just so we know what’s going on.”

The doctor eyed, he was a tall man with a finely trimmed moustache and beard. “Two days.” He looked at you, then he began smiling. “You’re the one Jason talks of…” He walked closer, cane in hand then took your hand, he bowed and kissed the back of your hand. “Such an honour to meet you.” He looked up at you then stood, his thumb ran over your hand. “Do you hear him?”

You frowned at him as he whispered to you. “What?”

“Do you hear him calling to you? How he longs to have you, to love you like he did before.”

“I don’t.”

He grinned at you as he squeezed your wrist, you screamed in pain as you felt a burning there. “Hear him.”

You yanked your wrist free, Levi pulled you close to him and guided you with Hange and Erwin away and up the stairs. He stopped and waved Hange over. “Light, give me some light.” She and Erwin shined their flashlights on your wrist, there and on your wrist was what looked like the red mark had formed some sort of tattoo. The markings looked familiar to him, as if he’d gazed upon them before. “Does it hurt?” He looked up to you, but you were staring at the markings because to you as well, they seemed so familiar. He called your name, the spell finally broken. “Are you hurt?”

You shook your head. “I’m…I’m fine now, but it burnt.”

“What did he say to you?”

“He asked if I could hear him calling me…I don’t know who he was talking about.”

Levi hugged you to his chest. “It’s okay, you’re safe now and we’ll keep you far away from that doctor.”

Erwin nodded. “We’ll stand by you.”

Hange smiled. “Come on, we have some research to do.” She grabbed Erwin’s arm. “Come on handsome, you are providing light for me. Levi, be this one’s light please.”

Levi nodded. “I will, where are we starting?”

She pointed to a wall. “Over there, I’m going to need you working hard and at all hours because we have two days to check this whole room.”

“Got it.” Levi pulled you along to the wall, then he shined the light for you. “You should start working.” He looked at your face as you sketched and wrote what you could down. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You looked up at Levi, your jaw clenched. “I’m a little confused, there are a lot of emotions inside me and I don’t know what to think or do.” You looked at your wrist and hand at the markings. “How did these appear, what did he mean?”

Levi lowered his light, then he grabbed your hips then pressed you against the wall and kissed you. You hummed and dug your fingers into his hair, you felt him smile in response as you tugged a little. He pressed his body against yours, you nipped his lip in response and welcomed your first deep and passionate kiss with him.

“Hey you two!” You stopped kissing and looked over at Hange. “I’m all for you two making out and being a couple, but we have two days to figure this shit out. So, suck face after the two days please.”

You covered your face with your hands and blushed, then you turned to the wall. “That was embarrassing.”

Levi shined his light for you. “That was my fault, sorry. Tch, that fucking doctor.”

You sighed as you wrote. “There’s nothing we can do for now; we just have to work for Hange and see what we can uncover.”

“Let me know when you need a break.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I promise.” You carried on writing and moved from the top at the ceiling and down to the floor, then you moved onto the next wall slab and just wrote and didn’t really ingest much of what you were reading. It all seemed normal to you, until you read something familiar. You froze and stared at the writing, then you frowned at it and hoped you were reading it correctly. “This can’t be…”

“What?”

You touched the wall, your fingers following the hieroglyphs. “It has to be another, some other woman…”

He looked at the wall, none of it meant anything to him but, he wanted to see if anything could make him understand why you were so shocked. “Woman?”

You looked over at Hange. “Hange! Get over here.”

She ran over with Erwin. “What is it?”

“Read this and make sure I haven’t got it wrong.”

Hange ran her fingers over the hieroglyphs a little faster than you did, in fact it impressed everyone but you, because you were used to her being that good. She gasped then looked frantically over the wall. “No, wait…no, no…”

“Is it what I thought?”

She looked at you. “Yes.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi would someone enlighten me and Erwin? We’re stood around like we can’t shit.”

Hange turned to them. “You know the Priestess from the home? The one from a foreign land, who married the Captain and died in each other’s arms?”

“Of course, we were just there not long ago. It was this brat’s life’s work.”

She sighed. “Well, it’s not over, her life’s work that is.”

Levi looked to you. “She doesn’t mean…”

You nodded. “The hieroglyphs mention a Priestess from a foreign land, it seems her story starts here and not at that home her husband made for them.” You looked to the wall. “She knew the Prince, it must have been his father, the Pharaoh who married the Captain to the Priestess.”

Erwin looked up the wall at the writing. “Could this mean you could find out who or how she died?”

“Possibly, it might all be here.” You smiled. “This find could mean I could learn so much more about their story, their love. She must have been friends with Prince Ammon.”

Hange patted your back and smiled. “Come on sunny, we have to keep translating and discovering the story of this tomb and our beloved couple. Great find, Erwin come with me, we’ll continue our side.”

“What’s it about?”

She looked at you as she walked over to her side. “The war in this land, Prince Ammon was at the head of the Pharaoh’s men.”

You smiled then went back to your wall, you continued to make notes and unravelled the story in front of you bit by bit. Levi handed you his flashlight after a while. “Hold this for a bit, I’m going to get some food and drink as well as something so we can rest for a bit.”

You sighed. “Sure, but I don’t intend to sleep, I have to get this all translated before they ruin this place.”

“Alright, but you still need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when this is done.”

He sighed then walked away leaving you to work, your eyes slowly closed as you fell asleep. Your head tapped the wall as you faded out a little. All the things you read were swirling around in your head, you could almost see the story in your head. You could feel the sun on your skin, the sounds of the busy city, the cool breeze in your hair. You looked down at you hands and arms, tattoos covered them as bracelets clinked on your wrists. You heard someone call your name, you looked up and saw a silhouette with the light behind them.

Your name was said a little louder, you turned to see Levi in armour with his long hair pulled back. He said your name again, a gentle hand touched your forehead. You woke up and hummed, then looked to the side to see Levi. He sighed. “I told you, you need to rest. You’ve been working for hours, it’s four in the morning.”

Your eyes widened. “Four, really? But we’ve been up since six because they made us get up that fucking early.”

He looked over to Hange and Erwin. “Look, them two are taking a break.”

You looked over to see they were asleep. “Yeah, sorry I guess I was caught up in the work.” You rubbed your eyes. “Must be something wrong if Hange is sleeping and I’m not.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Just for a few hours. I’ve brought a bed for only one though, sorry.”

You lay down and hummed. “I don’t mind sharing, besides it’s cold and well…you know.”

He lay down next to you, he put a blanket over the both of you and held you lightly. “Are you sure I can do this?”

You rolled over to face him, you closed your eyes and hugged him. “Yes.”

He smiled and let out a long sigh, then he closed his eyes and held you. He felt like he’d done this before, that he’d love to do it again and again. You fitted perfectly against him, he had to control his heart at first, it was beating so fast. He looked over to the steps down to the sarcophagus, he felt something in the pit of his stomach, something bad was linked to this place. He may not know anything about this place like you and Hange, but he knew something was off about the whole keeping the Prince behind so many doors and warnings.

You sat by the fire hugging your legs, you and Hange done exactly what was asked but you had a few more things to read and finding the end of the story. You and Hange were having a break, you were having some food and organising your notes with her. She handed you what she hands, you read through her things as she read through yours. The two of you were running on fumes at the moment, but you had to find out why Prince Ammon was treated the way he was in death.

Erwin and Levi looked through some notes as well, Erwin put some down. “Wait, so there was a Priestess, a war and the god powers? I’m confused at the story.”

Hange looked up at you. “What do you think?”

“I think I know what happened, but I don’t know if I’m a good story teller.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “You’re actually really good.”

Hange smiled. “He’s right! You’re the best.”

Erwin got comfortable. “Let’s hear it.”

You gulped then looked over at some of the papers, then you looked at the fire. “Well, the Pharaoh was looking for a bride for his son Prince Ammon, but the Prince didn’t like anyone. So, the Pharaoh turned to oracles, priests, priestesses and anyone who could have contact with gods and spirits. The reason he saw them, is so the Pharaoh could see the future for his kingdom and his son. Ammon showed great potential, he was intelligent and strong with good looks too. Ammon was said to be a walking God. Everyone wanted to see the Pharaoh, of course there were some scammers, but some were real. Then along came our Priestess with a guide.”

“A guide?”

Hange nodded. “Yeah, with people who connected with gods, they needed someone to help them communicate with the gods and to make sure they’re okay. They’re like an advisor, they represent their kingdom as well.”

“Oh, and protection as well. I’m guessing their the smartest of their people?”

“Yes, they knew everything they could, spoke foreign languages and everything.”

You smiled. “The unique thing about the Priestesses guide, is she was a woman. I know it’s not a shock if it was now, but in those days a woman being an advisor was amazing. The land they came from, the Gods they believe in aren’t around anymore, which is a shame.”

Hange nodded. “She’s right, they were amazing people and didn’t even have an army. Everyone from a young age trained and learned how to fight, then they went on to work. When it was called for, the people dropped everything and fought. It was the last resort though, justice was important, not war. They were peaceful people.”

Levi hummed. “That’s probably why they’re no longer around.”

You frowned and glared at Levi. “No, they just couldn’t recover after losing their Priestess, she had a real connection with the Gods. They were heartbroken, they split as a culture and spread across the lands trying to uncover the truth about what happened to her and the Captain.”

Levi gulped, he’d realised why you and your parents were so passionate about the couple. “Your parents, even you are decedent from those people, aren’t you?”

You nodded and referred to Hange. “So is Hange.”

She nodded. “It’s why I’m so passionate about research, our people are about knowledge. The nice thing about our people is, we’re from all over the world. We may not have a home country, but we are all connected with each other in our hearts. It’s fun when we meet someone from our past, it’s why me and this one are so close.”

Erwin smiled. “What about me and Levi? Or the other team members?”

She laughed. “Nah, you lot are connected with each other from somewhere else. Maybe, you’re connected through the culture the Captain was from? His people were brave warriors, they fought together as a strong team. I mean you probably aren’t, but it’d make sense seeing as their people and ours were connected for years that we’ve found each other. The world works in mysterious ways.”

Levi poked your cheek. “Tell us more, I want to know the story.”

You giggled and smiled. “Alright, alright, now you the background of it all I guess I’ll tell you what I read.”

_Ammon sat in his seat next to his father, he was bored and tired of meeting so many women from different lands. The priests and priestess were just as bad, all offering something stupid or were obvious fakes. Only some people were good, but their powers and abilities were weak. Ammon didn’t want to get married to anyone; he didn’t want to pretty thing with no independence. He wanted a woman who was different, who was strong and smart and a little wild. Someone who didn’t follow the rules too much, who wasn’t afraid to say what they wanted to people’s faces._

_He sighed then he perked up when a woman walked in in robes, next to her was someone who took his breath away. Her body was covered in tattoos, they were tribal and seemed to flow around her skin like water. She had a little head piece on top of her long hair with beads, plats and gold little clasps. A little bit of makeup was on her eyes, but a noticeable line on her bottom lip. He noticed she wore nothing on her feet, it must have been something to do with her religion. Her outfit was a long cloth at her front and back so her legs were on show, bands were around her ankles and wrists. Her top was cloth across her chest just to keep her boobs in place. _

_The guide bowed to them. “Greetings great Pharaoh, our king and queen have heard great things about you and her son. We’ve been sent by our leaders to go across the land and meet great leaders like you, to use our wisdom to help you to continue to prosper.”_

_The Pharaoh smiled and beckoned you both closer. “All are welcome here…you know I have never seen people who look you two before, you must come from very far.”_

_“Indeed, we do.”_

_“Your language skills are commendable.”_

_“Well, we adore knowledge, that’s just how our people are.” She introduced herself, then referred to the Priestess and introduced her. She bowed to them. “She is our best Priestess we’ve ever had, her connection to our gods is beautiful. She has allowed us to ensure we stay together, protected and strong. As part of our journeys across lands, we offer our connection to the gods and sight for knowledge.”_

_The Pharaoh hummed then looked to Ammon. “Son, shall we?”_

_Ammon smiled at the Priestess, she smiled back at him. “I think father, we should give them a chance like we have with the others. I want to see what she can do.”_

_“Very well, we’ll see what your Priestess can do.”_

_The guide looked to you. “Are you ready?”_

_She smiled. “Yes, it’d be an honour to talk to the gods for you Pharaoh.” She bowed, then took in a deep breath. She held her arms out and began speaking in her native language to the Gods. _

_Ammon rose from his seat as he watched her eyes cloud over with a sliver like shimmer, her hair and clothes seemed to flow like she were underwater. “By the gods, I’ve never seen anything like this before. It’s beautiful.”_

_She closed her eyes and hummed as she ran her hands over her hair, then she looked to the Pharaoh. She walked closer to him slowly. “Great Pharaoh, what is it you require from us.” Her voice was a little deeper and seemed to echo. _

_The Pharaoh leaned closer. “This coming year, what is in store for us.”_

_She reached her hand to the side towards the balcony and the land. “I see a prosperous land this year, trading is high and you will stand proud over others. However, your gods must create a balance for your good crops. The creatures in your rivers, with green scales and jaws that rip and break will run rampant. Be cautious, or they will drag you to watery depths.”_

_“Are there any dangerous coming to our land?”_

_She lifted her two arms in front of her, she hummed and then lowered them. “A war is coming in two years, an army from the east of this land. A man who rejects your crown and demands it for his own, he will show no mercy.”_

_“What can we do?”_

_“Prepare with skill, not with numbers. Skilful fighters will save you, and a leader who stands proud.”_

_“Who?”_

_She pointed to Ammon. “Prince Ammon, he is your bravest and most skilled fighter, he will lead your people to victory.”_

_“What does the future hold for my son?”_

_She rolled her neck and hummed as she closed her eyes, then opened again. “I see a vibrant land, one of victory, strength and heart.” She smiled and stepped back towards the guide. “Word of warning Prince Ammon, do not let your emotions rule you, for it will cloud your mind and poison you. The price you will pay for your greed will for it to be taken from you.”_

_Ammon got off his seat and walked closer. “Tell me more.”_

_“This vessel is weak, too many questions. She must rest, we do not want to lose this one, we love her like our own child. She is our little star.”_

_Pharaoh raised his hand. “Release her.”_

_Ammon turned to his dad. “But.”_

_“Let her rest, we have enough.”_

_She bowed. “We are grateful to you.” She looked up to the ceiling, let out a sigh then fell back. _

_The guide caught you, she spoke to the Priestess in her native language. “Are you okay? You were one with the gods for a long time.”_

_She opened her eyes and smiled at her. “I am okay, I need water and food is all.”_

_She nodded and looked to the Pharaoh. “Sorry for speaking in our native tongue, but it is hard for her to speak another language when she’s weak.” She helped the Priestess to her feet. “May we have some food and water before we leave?”_

_The Pharaoh got off his seat, he walked down to the Priestess and the guide. “I wish for you to stay here with us, I could use a very gifted Priestess like yourself. We will agree to your terms happily, anything you wish to know about my land, you will be given it.”_

_The Priestess walked on weak legs to him, she smiled and bowed. “Thank you, Pharaoh. Whenever you require to talk to the Gods, I will be your connection to them.”_

_“Wonderful.” He clapped his hands causing a servant to approach him. “Food and drink for this Priestess, she needs energy.” He smiled at the Priestess. “Please, sit with myself and my son, I wish to know more about your people and customs.”_

_The priestess sat on the wall and looked out at the land, she hummed to herself as she heard the gods whispering. She looked to one of them, they were lying on the wall enjoying the sun. She smiled at them then poked their foot. “Why do you hang around the place?”_

_She sat up and smiled. “This land is your future my child, you will open your heart to the greatest love.”_

_The Priestess hugged herself. “I look forward to it.”_

_“To what?” The Priestess looked to the Prince, she jumped off the wall and bowed to him. “Ah, please you don’t need to do that.”_

_She stood up and smiled. “Sorry, I was told by my guide that her people are treated like living Gods.”_

_“We are, but it doesn’t mean I enjoy it.”_

_She giggled. “I suppose it does get frustrating.”_

_“Who were you speaking to?”_

_She blushed. “A God, they often walk at my side and speak to me. Do you require a reading?”_

_He held his hands up. “No, no, I actually wanted to talk to you.”_

_“About my people?”_

_“No, just talk.” He reached out and played with her hair. “I enjoy your company and you.”_

_“That’s very kind of you.”_

_“Would you like to join me for a walk?”_

_She smiled. “I’d like that.” She and Ammon spent countless days together, they became closer and closer to each other. Ammon fell more and more in love with her, but her heart would not connect with him. She predicted things for the Pharaoh, all of which came true until one day she felt someone would arrive, someone who would change everyone’s paths. _

_The Priestess sat on the steps to the Pharaoh’s thrown and the Prince’s, the guide at her side as the two chatted in their own native tongue having a little laugh as the Pharaoh greeted new people and made choices about his land. Then someone walked in that took her breath away, she felt her heart hammer in her chest as a man with armour and red cape approached the Pharaoh with soldiers behind him. He knelt on one knee. “Pharaoh, it is an honour to meet you.” He introduced himself. “My leader has requested for us to lend ourselves to you, we wish to help you in training your army. Our people are known for combat.”_

_The Pharaoh smiled, the Priestess had predicted brave warriors from the north would offer their aid, he needed to take it or they would become an enemy that would win. Their soldiers were the strongest in the land, their teachings were the key to success in the war. “I will accept your alliance Captain; we could use a friend.”_

_He bowed. “Thank you.” He looked up and noticed the Priestess, he walked over to her. “Well, if it isn’t our countries friends.”_

_The guide jumped to her feet. “It’s and honour to meet you Captain, we’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_He shook her hand. “You must be the guide.”_

_“Yep.”_

_He looked at the Priestess as she slowly stood up, he gulped as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. She walked closer as she felt a magnetic pull within her to get closer to him. “Pleasure to meet you Captain.”_

_He took her hand and kissed it, both of them felt electricity shoot through them. “Pleasure is all mine; I’ve always wanted to meet a Priestess from your land.”_

_She smiled and walked around him, she lifted his cape and pieces of his armour. “So, you’re Captain of your people? I was expecting someone better.”_

_He clicked his tongue at her. “Tch, you’ve got a right mouth on you brat.”_

_She smiled. “Brat huh? Well, that’s one way to talk to a Priestess.” She pinched his cheek, then patted it. “Grump.”_

_“Captain to you.”_

_“Priestess to you then.”_

_“You are a lot of trouble.”_

_She giggled. “That a problem? Captain?”_

_He hummed. “Not at all.”_

_Ammon hated the Captain with a vengeance, he disliked the way he was close with the Priestess. The two were difficult to separate, they flirted all the time and called each other by their first names which was a shock to others to hear. They often tested their skills against each other, Ammon would watch the Captain and Priestess fight each other in the desert. The Captain always won the fight over all, it was always best out of three, but the Priestess was highly skilled. They’d play a lot of games, they tried to be alone but, Ammon wouldn’t allow it, he couldn’t lose his Priestess. He loved her, he really loved her and wanted to marry her. The two of them, before the Captain arrived were close, they even shared some moments and kissed. _

_However, the Captain was now trying to romance the Priestess, but she was putting up a bit of a fight just for fun because once married, she had to stop being a Priestess to the Pharaoh. The Priestess could still talk to the gods, but it had to be reduced once with someone. So, she gave it all the time in the world. Then the time came when Ammon had to go to war, he left them and went to fight as told by the gods. While he was gone, the Captain asked to marry the Priestess, she finally stopped playing with him and agreed. They both asked the Pharaoh for permission, he happily gave his blessing and wedded them. The guide parted from the Priestess and returned back to her home land. After marriage, the Captain created the beautiful home for his wife. Ammon returned home after the war, he won but he was gone for two years and found out what happened to the Priestess and the Captain._

You sighed. “That’s all I read really, there’s a bit we still need to uncover about when Ammon returned, we need to make clearer. From what it says, it seems at some point when he came back, he became one with the Gods.”

Levi frowned. “What do you think that means?”

Hange shrugged. “Well, if the Priestess really could talk to her Gods, then I can imagine what he did was make a deal with the Gods to gain their power.”

Erwin folded his arms. “What doesn’t make sense is, if he was the great hero then why would they treat him like this in death? It doesn’t make sense.”

You nodded. “You’re right, when someone great dies they used to put them in grand tombs and treated them with great respect, this guy did something bad.”

Hange pointed at you. “Right, like that Priest who was mummified alive because of his crimes.”

“Exactly, hopefully me and Hange can figure out what he did.”

“That might be a problem.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“It’s damaged.” She shook her head and sighed, she rested her elbows on her thighs. “You can’t read it; it’s faded or messed with on purpose, or age did it.”

You tapped your lip in thought. “When you were a kid, did you ever go to graveyards and find some faded? So, you got paper and charcoal to rub so you could see what it said?”

“Oh, yeah! It was a fun thing to do.”

“Would it work on the messed-up wall?”

She frowned and hummed, then her hum got louder. “AH! Yes, it should! You wanna do it? Was your idea.”

“I’ll give it a go no problem, just make sure we delay those assholes until I’ve got the last bit of the story.” You got up and stretched. “Alright, I’m going to get the papers and pencil.”

Levi got up. “I’ll go with.”

Erwin gave the thumbs up. “I’ll gather the scouts; we’ll distract them and try to stop them working in the tomb room.”

You smiled. “Thanks Erwin.” You ran off to your tent, you rummaged around then grabbed what you need. Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “What’s up?”

“I just need a moment with you, I know we’re running out of time but, I really want you to know something.”

“Sure.”

He ran his hand up your arm, then he cupped the side of your face. You leaned into his touch and smiled; he moved his thumb in a soothing manner. “What you are doing is amazing, it really is.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but I’m not the only one doing wonderful things.”

He kissed you making you hum. “Stop that, I’m complimenting you because you’re better than you think you are.” He kissed you again. “I think you’re wonderful.” He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss, he hummed at the sensation. The two of you felt electricity, as well as being on cloud nine. He pulled you against him, you pulled at his shirt tightly as you felt his body against you. The memory of him doing push-ups in the sun without a shirt came to mind, feeling his body like this allowed you to get to know how wonderful he was. “You’re so sweet, so cute, pretty, funny, smart and perfect.”

You giggled. “Thank you, Levi. We should get to work though.”

He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He took your things from you. “Let me take these, I’ll be your assistant.”

You smiled and walked with him. “Handsome assistant.”

“Thank you.”

“I just want to squeeze your buns.”

He frowned and looked down at you, only to see your cleavage with a light glistening of sweat from the sun. He couldn’t help but stare, you usually covered up in the sun, he knew you had a nice chest, but now he could see them perfectly pressed together. “Aaaah…” He shook his head and looked away. “Umm, buns?”

“Your butt, you have a very nice butt.”

His eyes widened. “Oh, umm, thank you.”

You patted his bum. “So nice.”

He hummed, then he grabbed your ass making you squeal. “Yours is better.”

You rubbed your bum. “You have a strong grip, my poor buns.”

“Sorry.”

You giggled. “Don’t be, I liked it.” You walked up to the wall Hange had told you about. “Damn, it’s as bad as she said.” You looked to Levi. “You okay with holding the light for me? It’s going to take a while.”

“I’ll help you and be here for you, I promise.”

You smiled at him then looked back at the wall. “I can’t reach the top though.”

Levi crouched down. “Get on your shoulders.”

You blushed. “Oh, but.”

“Get on, it’s okay I’m stronger than I look.”

“Oh, I’ve seen how strong you are.” He frowned at you. “I stared at you when you did push-ups, not gonna lie.” You got onto his shoulders. “Alright, I’m on.”

He stood up making you squeal. “You okay?”

“Yeah sorry, it’s just this is so cool and fun.” You cleared your throat. “I need to focus.” You put the paper up and began the rubbing, you didn’t even need to tell Levi to move. He was watching what you were doing, then slowly moved to the side for you so you could go across.

Levi squeezed your thighs. “Any of it making sense?”

You sighed. “Yeah, seems he made a deal with the Gods for power, he wanted to have ultimate power over others so wars wouldn’t happen again. It went well by the sounds of it, but…hmm…seems he let the new found power get to his head. I guess that was the consequence of the power, like the Priestess said, in order to have good crops they had to sacrifice their rivers to crocodiles. For Ammon, in order to have power, he had to sacrifice his mind.” You sighed. “It’s going to take a while to learn more.”

“That’s okay, we have plenty of time left before those assholes go down to the sarcophagus.”

“Thanks Levi, for helping me.”

“Anytime brat, I just want you to be happy and this whole thing is important to you. So, I’m here for you.” You smiled and ruffled his hair, you really liked Levi a lot, in fact you were falling for him and felt the word love swimming around inside you, but you were going to push that down for now, because this job was important to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

You were stood in front of the wall; you were still rubbing away and making the writings clear as you slowly read what was being revealed. Levi was still providing lighting for you, but at the same time was feeding you and making sure you had water as well. You jumped when you heard people talking, then the sounds of feet getting closer. You turned to the doorway and whined. “Oh no.”

Levi looked over to see Jason, the doctor and some guards enter. “Tch, damn it.”

“Wait…they’re early.” You dropped your things and went for them.

Levi chased after you. “Don’t.”

“We had a deal Jason! He had a fucking deal! I still have a few hours left.”

He chuckled at you. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

You lunged at him, but Levi grabbed you and held you back. “Fucking asshole!”

The doctor held his hand up. “The Prince cannot wait any longer, we must get to work.” The doctor smiled at you. “You though my beauty, you may continue your work here.” He looked at Levi and almost seemed disgusted with him. “I’d prefer it if you leaved, but.” He chuckled. “It might be interesting if you stuck around.”

You watched him and Jason laugh, then walk down the steps to the Prince’s resting place. Levi carried you to the wall. “Tch, oi brat? If I put you down, are you going to behave?”

You pouted with your arms folded. “No.”

“Brat? Don’t be a child, you need to finish this wall, remember?”

You sighed. “Fine, you can put me down and I’ll do my job.”

“Promise?” He heard you groan then whine. “Brat.”

“Promise.”

He put you down, then handed you what you needed. “Good girl, now work hard and prove to those assholes how brilliant you are.”

You smiled then began working right away. “I should be finished in a few hours.”

“Great.” He shined his flashlight for you. You and him worked together, you were now about speed and not discovering the truth. You didn’t read anything you were finding; you were just getting it down everything you could then getting out.

You jumped when the place shook, you looked up at Levi. “Levi?”

He frowned then felt the place shake again. “Tch, what the hell are they doing down there?” He looked at you. “You close to finishing?”

You nodded. “I just have one last bit, then I’m good.”

“Alright, I’m going down below to find out what the hell they’re doing.” He looked to you. “You going to be okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He kissed your cheek, then he moved to the stairs and went down. “Don’t move.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You gave him the thumbs up, then went back to work as the place shook again. You grumbled in frustration, then carried on working.

You jumped and felt your stomach drop when air rushed into the building. You grabbed and held your papers from going, you stared at the stairs as the air rushed there and a mixture of inhuman screams went with it. You fought with the wind as it dragged you closer, as if some force was pulling you close. You slipped and fell to the ground, your body dragged across the floor a little then stopped. You stood up and backed up to the wall, your heart hammer in your chest as your body shook in fear. Your back pressed against the cold wall; your eyes locked onto the stairs. Your hand covered your mouth as you heard a roar coming from the dark below, a loud bang was followed by men screaming and shouting, guns went off as someone spoke loudly as if they were praising something.

You jumped as a one of Jason’s guards flew from the dark and slam against the wall, your eyes filled with tears as you felt sick. The roars continued as the guards continued to shoot as something. You looked down at the papers clutched to your chest, then what you and Hange promised came to mind. You had to uncover the truth, even if something below was ripping its way through everyone. You turned to the wall and knelt down as you rushed to get the last on your papers. “Jesus Levi, I hope you’re as strong as they say you are. I don’t want to lose you.” You gulped. “Gods, protect him.”

Levi dragged one of Jason’s guards up the stairs, he was wounded but he’d survive. He looked over to the wall to the side and saw you still there, he shouted your name. “How long!?”

You looked over at him and saw blood at him, but he didn’t look injured meaning it was someone else’s. “Just one last slab and I’m done!”

“Hurry!”

“I’m doing that!”

He carried the guy to the side, then looked down the stairs as he heard the fighting continue. He moved the man to lie him against the wall. “Look at me, can you move?”

The man nodded. “I think so…thank you.”

“Thank me after we get the hell out of here.” He looked to the stairs as what was a guard flew out, he stood up and pulled his two handguns off his sides and clicked his tongue. “Tch, this is a god damn shit show.” He stared at the dark, then he heard something walking up them.

Levi locked eyes with a mummified corpse walking closer, the doctor at his side. The doctor threw his arms out. “Praise the great Prince Ammon! He has risen again to claim what is his, this land and his lover.” He pointed at Levi. “The Captain threatens to stop you again, to take what is yours.”

The Prince looked at Levi, he eyed him then roared at him as if he was consumed by hatred for Levi. Levi clicked his tongue and began firing his guns. “Tch, die you corpse!” His bullets did nothing to it, they just went straight through as he charged Levi. He dodged attack after attack, he fired his gun when he could but tried not to damage the tomb for you.

You managed to get the last bit of the writing, you hugged the papers to your chest and grinned. “Got it!” You got up and ran towards Levi, then stopped when you saw what Levi was fighting. “Levi?”

Both the mummy and Levi stopped to look at you, the mummy’s snarl disappeared as he gazed at you more. He moved away from Levi and towards you, he reached out for you. “Priestess.”

Levi gritted his teeth, then clicked his tongue and charged at you. “Tch, oi brat.” He scooped you up into his arms like a bride and ran with you. “Hold on!” You squeezed him as you looked back and behind him, the mummy roared and chased after the two of you, the tomb around you began to shake and fall apart.

You welled up. “Levi? What the hell is that thing?”

“It’s Prince Ammon. Tch, they woke him up, it was Jason’s and the doctor’s plan all along.” He turned corners and kept running as the place fell apart around you both. Levi said your name. “Look at me, look at me and not that thing.” You looked at him. “We’re getting out of this, I promise you.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You looked up as things were falling apart too close. “Levi?”

“We’ll make it.”

“Levi?”

“We’ll make it!” You closed your eyes and hugged Levi tightly. Levi ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he could see the exit ahead, debris fell around him as dust built up. He flew out the doorway as the entrance closed up in front of the Prince. “Erwin!! We have to leave, now!”

You opened your eyes and looked up at Levi, he was covered in dust and dried blood. “Levi?”

He ran with you to his car, he put you inside in the passenger seat. “Wait here.”

You grabbed his hand. “Levi.”

He kissed you then squeezed your hand. “We’ll get away, I promise. Just wait here.” You nodded and hung out the window as he ran to yours and his tent, all the scouts were running around packing things up very fast. You looked to the tomb poking out the ground, it began shaking, sand swirled around it slowly building higher and higher. You hugged the papers to your chest, you watched people run to the cars and get in. Levi was the last person left; he was helping everyone get out first. He ran over to you, jumped into the car and gave you your notebook. “I couldn’t leave it behind.”

You smiled at him and let the tears fall. “Thank you.” You looked in the mirror and saw the debris blocking the door blasted away, sand surged forward as a roar almost deafened you all. “Levi!”

He slammed his foot down sending the car forwards and fast. “On it!”

You stared at the mirror, then you hung out the window as you saw the sand reaching out for you both. “It’s real, it’s all real, the powers and curses.”

“How do we get that thing to stop following?”

You bit your lip. “Do you have a cat? Or a Jackal?”

“This is not the time to be joking.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m nervous and kind of freaking out right now because a fucking Prince came back to life and is chasing us!”

“I know!”

You looked at Levi. “Sorry, sorry, just keep driving, he’s got to be weak from just waking up and he’s using too much power.”

He glanced at you, then into the mirror. “Okay, we’ll outlast him but, if we don’t and he messes this car up and maybe kills us, I want you to know I’m sorry I shouted it’s just I want you to live because I care so much about you.”

You smiled at him. “We’ll make it, I know we will.” You put the window up as the sand got closer, it slowly surrounded the car. You reached over and grabbed Levi’s hand, he squeezed tightly and gripped the wheel. “We’ll make it.” You squeezed tighter as the car groaned from the sand, you held your breath then let it go as you both drove out of the sand. The Prince roared as the sand retracted away, he’d lost the remainder of his power and had become weak for now. You laughed and threw your arms in the air. “WOOOW! We did it!”

Levi relaxed and began laughing too, he noticed the scouts ahead and joined them. “We did…tch, I’m disgusting, I need a shower.”

You laughed at him. “You do.” You smiled then let go of the papers against your chest. “I can’t believe that all happened, but I managed to get the rest of the story.”

“That’s the worst dig Hange has ever sent me on, by far.”

You smiled. “Same.” You sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“Let’s meet up with the team and talk it through with them, then we’ll figure out what the hell we have to do.”

You were all sat around in a bar, everyone was dirty and in a little shock. Everyone had a drink in hand, drinking in silence as you all processed what the hell just happened. Levi was holding your hand, his thumb moving over your skin to try and sooth you. Hange adjusted her glasses, one of her lenses was broken. “Well, I first want to say I’m sorry that this went south, but I had no clue this would happen.”

Erwin shook his head causing dust to fall off. “Not your fault Hange, it’s no one’s here. I mean, who here thought that the Prince would rise from the dead?” No one put their hands up. “See, you did nothing wrong Hange.”

You reached over to her and squeezed her hand. “You didn’t do a thing wrong.”

She smiled at you, lifted your hand up and kissed it, then she noticed the mark on your hand and wrist had gotten worse with the tattoo covering your hand now. “How are you two? I mean you came face to face with him.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, ugly bastard. He packs a punch; my guns did nothing to him.”

“Well, he is a powerful magical being that’s come back from the dead, I can imagine no mortal being’s weapon could do a thing to him.” She tapped her workbook. “Ah, but don’t worry, I’ll work hard to find a way to stop him.” She smiled at you. “After all this brave one managed to get the last bit of writing, there has to be something there for us. So, what else happened?”

Levi sighed. “The doctor read from the book in there, so I can imagine we have to get that thing back to send the Prince back to the grave where he belongs. The doctor was like an advisor to the Prince, the Prince listened to him. Tch, then he told the Prince I was the Captain, he took one look at me and became enraged.” He looked at you, his gazed softened. “This one came running in to tell me she’d got everything, the Prince stopped attacking me and…”

You hugged yourself with one arm. “He called me Priestess.”

Everyone went quiet, you felt the world closing in on you. You looked at your hand and wrist, you saw the tattoos were worse than when they were first put there. Your hearing went as everyone started talking, they were thinking of ways to solve this problem. Levi played with your hair and said your name, you looked up at him. “Are you okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll be okay.”

Erwin sighed. “Then it’s decided, Hange will translate what’s on the last papers, Armin will go to the museum in the city with Mikasa and Eren to find anything they can to help. Levi, I need you to brief the scouts on his combat and fighting abilities.” He looked at you and said your name. “Just rest.”

You nodded and got up, then you went to your room and showered then got into a nice warm bubble bath. You sunk under the bubbles, you rested the back of your head on the bath edge and closed your eyes. You let out a long sigh and enjoyed the heat, you hummed when you felt the water shift around you. Hands glided up your legs slowly, you gasped at the sensation. There was a light squeeze on your upper thighs, you parted your legs a little and frowned. The hands slid up your waist as you felt the heat of someone’s breath on your neck, then they gently kissed your skin. You pulled your neck away a bit, as if this felt a little wrong. They kissed your ear, then in ancient Egyptian said. “Priestess.”

Your eyes flew open, you sat up quickly and panted. You looked around and saw you were alone; you looked to your hand and saw the tattoo had spread a little up your arm. You rubbed it, trying to see if it’d come off, but it was like someone had tattooed you. You hugged yourself and rested your head on your knees, you welled up and softly cried. You jumped when you felt a hand on your back, you looked up to see Levi hold his hands up. “Levi?”

He blushed. “Sorry, I came back up and you weren’t in bed or in the bedroom. I was worried about you, then I heard you crying.” He knelt down and leaned one arm on the bath, he cupped the side of your face. “Are you okay? What happened?”

You hugged Levi and whined a little. “Just hold me, please.”

He hugged you against him, one hand on your bare back as the other was on your head. He sighed then kissed the top of your head. You felt so good in his arms, so safe. As his hands ran over your skin, you knew that this was better than whatever was touching you in the bath. You wanted Levi to keep touching you, you didn’t want that other person touching you. You leaned up, grabbed his shirt and kissed him before he could ask you what you were doing. He hummed at you and tangled his fingers in your wet hair, he pulled from your lips and kissed your face all over then clicked his tongue. “Dirty.” He cleaned your face. “I got dust and blood on you, sorry.”

You smiled. “You should probably shower.”

He hummed. “Yeah.” He let you go and stepped away, then he blushed as he glanced at your chest. He looked away. “I ah, umm…I’ll have one when you’re finished.”

You smiled as he left the bathroom in a hurry, you knew he liked you but he was holding back how he felt. Levi liked you, in fact he was in deep with his emotions and loved you but, he just didn’t know how to tell you. He’d never been like this with someone, he’d never been in love with anyone so it was hard for him to put things into words, to confess to you. However, your mind and feelings were a mess, you cared a lot for Levi and you knew there was love for him, but your work was important and there was a walking mummy coming for you all calling you Priestess.

You wandered into the bedroom, Levi was sat on a blanket on a seat as he stared at his hands, he looked deep in thought. “Levi?” He looked up at you in a beautiful nightdress. “Are you okay?”

He stood up and blushed a little. “I’m umm, tch, I’m just fine.”

You giggled. “You should go wash; I’ve never seen you be dirty for this long.”

“Tch, I know, I hate being dirty like this.”

“Sorry.”

He pinched your cheek. “It’s fine, I’ll be back just stay in here and don’t leave.”

You sat on the bed. “Okay.” You flopped back on the comfy bed and sighed, you held your arm above you and looked at the tattoos more. You hummed and pulled a little face, you closed your eyes and tried to get comfy. You smiled a little when you felt a hand run up your leg, you worried that maybe this was the same thing from the bath was here again. Then you felt the bed dip, the smell of the person enveloped you and made you smile. You knew instantly it was Levi, your body tingled in delight. You grabbed his perk bum, then the back of his head and yanked him against him and kissed him.

You opened your eyes and let him go, he blushed and groaned a little. “How did you know it was me?”

“Your smell, your heat and just your presence.” You cupped his face and smiled. “I know you from anywhere.”

“Well, aren’t you sweet brat?” He kissed your face all over making you giggle. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You pulled at his top and stared at his chest. “I had a moment in the bath, after that the tattoo got worse.”

He moved off you, he sat up and took your hand. You sat up as he studied the markings, he traced them a little. “What happened in the bath?”

You blushed. “I was resting, having a nap of sorts and something was in there with me. It touched up my legs, my waist and it kissed my neck…it called me Priestess. When I opened my eyes no one was there, but this tattoo was worse. I don’t know what’s going on Levi, but I feel the Prince of whatever he is now is getting closer and his eyes are on me.” You hugged yourself and shook. “It’s like a cold grip on my heart, it’s getting tighter and tighter making it hard to breathe. What does he want with me?”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m not going to let you go. If he makes you feel cold, I’ll warm you up, if he scares you, I’ll make you smile and laugh, if he makes you feel alone, I’ll be here. Okay?”

You smiled. “Yes. Thank you. Why is he after me and you?”

Levi shrugged. “Maybe because I was the first guy who actually stood his ground and fought back well, unlike the guards. You were the first woman he saw since waking up, you have a necklace belonging to the Priestess on you.”

You frowned. “Yeah but, even the doctor made a hint of it and put this mark on me. Levi, what if we are the Priestess and Captain in this life.”

“It’s not possible.”

You looked up at him. “An ancient Prince rose from the grave and chased us away, yet you don’t think we might be them?”

He sighed. “I mean, I don’t want to think it’s true but, when we were at the dig site for their home I did see and feel things like I’d been there before. Plus, when I saw where the Prince was resting, I felt this rage and fear inside me and instantly wanted to get me and you far away to…to…to the Captain’s home.” He covered his mouth with his hand. “Gods, are we really them come back?” He jumped a little. “I said Gods.”

“So, these markings are what she had then…”

“Those people you spoke to as a kid only you saw, maybe those were the gods?” Levi looked to you and saw you were staring. “What?”

You grabbed his shirt, yanked him against you and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, the two of you felt as if you were remembering something, remembering each other’s bodies. He lay you down on the bed, he kissed and nipped your neck as his hand slowly slipped up your thigh. He knelt up and pulled his shirt off, you admired his muscle and scars. You moved your hands up his body and smiled as you sat up. “You’re so…” You looked down a little sad.

Levi cupped your face. “What’s wrong? We can stop what we’re doing if you’re not okay with it.”

You shook your head. “No, I want to continue it’s just. I’m worried that if we are the Priestess and Captain, what if our souls are making us do this and we don’t…we have no say in all this.”

He held your chin and lifted your head up to look at you. “I’m Levi Ackerman not the Captain and you’re.” He said your name and smiled. “Not the Priestess. I like you a lot, I like you for that big brain of yours, how you get excited with historical things, how you giggle and smile at simple things, how you love the stars, how you randomly hum and sing, how you blush at little things. I like the woman who is in front of me right now.”

You smiled and placed your hands on his. “I like you a lot Levi, I like your rude jokes, how tough you are, how eager you are to learn, how caring you are, how sweet you can be, how you click your tongue, or when you blush and get flustered and annoyed because you’re blushing.” You giggled. “I like the man in front of me right now.”

He kissed you. “See, it has nothing to go with the past, just our future.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“I love you.”

You blushed hard. “What?”

“I love you.” He blushed a little and groaned. “I know this is not the place to say how you feel, I mean I’m shirtless and you’re in a nightdress that’s slipping…off…your…shoulder.” He gulped and saw the top of your breast more. “How can someone so clueless be so sexy?”

Your eyebrows raised, then you smiled at him. “Really?”

“Really.” He pulled a little face. “Maybe now’s not the time to be, you know, fooling around. I don’t want to upset you.”

You linked your arms around his neck, you flopped back onto the bed and pulled him with you. “I…I love you too.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, wait, are you not?”

He moved your legs to wrap around him, then he grinded against you making you moan. “You insane? Of course I want you.”

You giggled as he nipped and kissed your neck. “Do you, mmm, do you have.”

He pulled form your neck. “I’ll be right back.” He jumped off the bed making you giggle; he pulled his shirt back on then left you alone. You sat up and looked around, you walked over to the side and saw a statue, you picked it up and noticed it was Anubis. You frowned at it, was unusual for his statue to be in a bedroom of all places. You jumped when the double doors to your balcony opened, you turned to it and walked closer. You walked out and looked around, the wind was a little high which explained why the doors may have blown open. You looked down at the street and saw people walking about, you looked around and noticed someone stood in the dark looking up at you.

You frowned, then backed up into the room and closed the doors. You sighed and walked over to your suitcase, you looked through it as the doors slowly opened again. You stood up as you heard the wind rushing, you turned around to see the doors open again. You sighed and grabbed the Anubis statue and placed it in front of the doors, then you looked out.

Levi closed the door, then he looked at you. “Are you sure you’re okay?” You walked over and locked the door. “Wait, brat.” You grabbed his shirt roughly and pulled him closer, you kissed him and dragged him to the bed. He stumbled forwards with you, he opened his mouth and accepted the deep kiss eagerly. He wrapped one arm around you, then clumsily put the statue on the bedside table. You fell back on the bed; Levi went with you then said your name as you kissed his jawline and neck. “I know we both want this, but we’ve just gotten face-to-face with a mummy and.” He moaned as you slid your hand under his shirt and pawed at his sensitive skin. “God, you feel so good.”

You pushed his shirt up, he stood up and let you take his shirt off. You held his and pulled at the band of his trousers. “I know we just faced that walking corpse at the tomb, but I want to be with you because I love you. So many crazy things are happening around us, they’re bound to get worse but I do know for sure that I want to be with you.” You let go of him and looked at your hands. “It’s like this magnet in me pulling me to you, then there’s this burning fire as well the just consumes me.” You blushed and looked away from him. “Sorry…”

He smiled at you, then knelt down in front of you and put his hands on your knees. He pushed his hands up making your dress slowly go up as he said your name, then spoke to you as he leaned up so his lips were close to yours. “Don’t be sorry, I feel the same way. You’ve always been on my mind, always. I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you and love you. I’ll make you mine, all mine so that Prince knows it and leaves you all to me.” He kissed you and hummed as he pushed your hands up more, you lifted your bum up a little just enough so he could get your dress past your bum. He frowned and pulled from your lips. “You’re not wearing underwear.”

You giggled. “Nope, but I am a bra because well.” You pushed your boobs up and smiled. “They look perky in them.”

He growled. “They looked amazing to me out of them in the bath earlier.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed the side of your knee. “Now lie back, relax and let me take care of the nerdy brat.”

You lay back and felt a little nervous, it’d been a while for you and well, Jason didn’t do anything like this for you. Plus, Levi had said he’d never been with anyone romantically before so you were thinking, he probably didn’t know what he was doing and this might be awkward. You were wrong though, very wrong. His hot tongue licked up your heat to your bud, he pushed your legs apart more as he traced patterns around your bud and listened to which ones made you moan the most. He massaged your skin making you lift your hips slightly; you rocked to his movements and felt the perfect tingling heat build in your pelvis.

He sucked your bud making you whine; you pawed and pulled a little at the sheets under you. He moved his thumb to your bud, then licked his way down to your entrance. He pushed his tongue into your heat, he pressed and massaged your walls in a way that seemed like he’d done this before, like he knew your body so well. He growled at you as you rocked your hips, your back arched slightly as your moans increased in pitch. Every moan and growl from Levi sent a shiver through you body, it was electrifying. He licked up your heat, then he knelt up and watched your face as he pressed a finger into your heat. He moved his finger about, you clenched around him and hummed. He tilted his head as he tried to find the right spot, he felt like there was a distant memory within him, but he ignored it because he didn’t want it to be true that he was the Captain. Levi wanted him in this moment to discover you, to make you feel good.

You bucked sharply and moaned as Levi pressed the right spot, he smirked at you and felt a little proud. He pulled his finger almost out, then pressed both in and moved them slowly. He pressed the right spot over and over again. You gripped the sheets; you smiled and arched your back as you felt the heat build-up. You moaned and chanted Levi’s name to him, then you praised him. He moved a little fast, you clenched around him as you felt close, so close to your end. You gasped as you felt the pop, then a warmth spread through you slowly and the tingling throbbing between your legs.

You hummed and smiled. “Levi, that was amazing. You have the best fingers and tongue.”

He leaned over you and kissed you. “Thank you.” He looked a little nervous. “Are you sure you want to, you know, continue?”

You grabbed the band of his trousers and yanked him closer. “Yes, Gods yes.”

He smiled and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and pulled his bottoms off and boxers, you leaned up on your arms and eyed his length. You gulped then hummed as you rubbed your legs together slightly, he was going to feel so good, you just knew it. He pulled protection on then stopped and looked at you. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m just fine, but I’ll be perfect when you press yourself deep into me.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, brat that mouth on you.”

You smiled and sat up. “Why don’t you come here and shut it up?”

He cupped your face and kissed you, then he pulled your dress up and over your head. He nipped and kissed your neck as his hands slid on your back, then he popped the clips and slipped your bra off. He massaged your chest as he slowly lay you back, he kissed down your chest and nipped between your boobs. He looked up and you and hummed. “Told you these were perfect.”

You giggled. “You’re biased.”

“I am, but I’m all that matters, right?”

You played with his hair a little. “Yes.”

He smiled a little with a light blush, then he stood up. “You ready?” You nodded, he moved your legs a little and pressed into your heat a bit. You gasped a little and hummed, Levi got a little worried about you but he saw the expression on your face, you were loving it. He pressed in slowly and reached the little resistance, he rocked his hips slowly making you relax completely. He pressed in then broke past the resistance, he saw you tense up and hum slightly in a bit of pain, but when he went past the pain faded and the pleasure began throbbing away and he easily pressed in all the way. He stayed still, he fought the urge to rock hard and fast into you. To him, you felt so good around him.

You wiggled slightly. “Levi…please, I need you.”

Levi growled, then he gripped your hips tightly and began bucking into your hard and fast, his walls holding him back gone. He wanted you so badly, he wanted all of you, every inch of your divine body. He leaned over you slightly, he watched your chest bounce with every thrust. You opened your eyes and locked eyes with Levi, you smiled at him as you panted and moaned. Levi gripped your thighs even tighter, the look you were giving him drove him wild. You were teasing him, pushing him to act on his animalistic desires with you. This was an act of claiming you, and you were letting him. You wanted him to drum it into how much you were his, how much he wanted you, needed you, craved you and loved you. You both wanted to forget about the situation you were in, you wanted it to be just you and him. Levi wanted it too, he wanted everything outside these walls to disappear so it can be you, him and this room.

You moved your legs carefully to hook over the back of Levi’s elbows, your first leg went over causing the pleasure to increase, as soon as you put the second leg over both you and Levi moaned loudly. He slid his hands up to grab your waist, you arched your back in response at the intense bliss rushing through you. You curled your toes tightly, your fingers dug into the covers and pulled. You closed your eyes. “Fuuuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Levi.” He moaned your name back to you; he felt your body clenched around him in response. He lifted your hips up and from the bed a little, he heard you cry out as he rubbed and pressed the spot within you repeatedly. All you could do was grip the covers and hold on as you rushed to your end. You cried out as you felt euphoria rush through your body, you arched your back and smiled as you enjoyed the trickling tingle.

Levi slowed down, he moved you up the bed more as he climbed on slightly. He put your legs around his waist, then he rested his weight on your slightly. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head. He leaned down and kissed your neck, his body grinding against yours. His pelvis rubbed against your bud perfectly, his slow loving motions caused a whole new kind of sensation within you. You smiled and tangled your fingers in his hair, your other hand gripped his back and scratched across his muscles. You were sure that when he was training in the sun with others, they would notice the scratches and ask or tease him about it. Levi would wear them with pride, he wanted people to know he was with you and you were all his.

He nipped your jawline up to your ear, then he panted, grunted and moaned your name in your ear. You moaned in response, hearing him enjoying himself so much because of your body made you feel amazing. You whined a little at him, he knew just want you wanted from him. He captured your lips in a passionate kiss, he nipped your lip causing you to open your mouth for him. You welcomed the intense, breath taking and loving kiss. His tongue dominated yours, and just seemed to make your whole-body melt. The raw strong pleasure from before, was now something much sweeter. You could feel how he felt about you in this moment. Your heart beat fast, your body tingled as you felt overwhelming love for this man and his pure perfect love for you.

“Levi.” You whined a little at him, he was so sweet, so perfect. He dragged his hands up your arms, then he moved them to lay either side of your head. He entwined his fingers with yours and squeezed, you could feel his animalistic desire was gone, he just wanted to love you now. You locked your legs above his bum, you squeezed him with your legs, then used your heels to help move him. He pulled from your lips, the deep kiss ending and turning into light peppered kisses that were so sweet. He smiled at you, you smiled back at him and hummed in happiness. He tapped his forehead against yours, you were so pretty to him, so cute and perfect. You felt overwhelming warmth and bliss within you, like every move as an expression of love and him trying to really make you see that. He wanted you to understand how he felt, because he knew his words would fail him.

Levi moaned your name, he grinded deeper into you making him drag more against your bud. He was close and he could feel you were too. He let go of your hands, then wrapped his arms around you, one cupped the back of your head as the other was on your back. His lips pressed against your neck, he nipped and sucked your skin as he moaned your name. You held him tightly against you as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, everything that made you feel special and good. He smiled against your neck as your moans got higher in pitch, you closed your eyes tightly as he grinded so perfectly against you. You dug your nails into his back, your back arched as your head leaned back. You felt the snap then the trickle of warmth and pleasure rush from your heat up and through your body slowly, perfectly and blissfully.

He moved a few more times, but your body squeezing around him sent him over the edge. He moaned your name against your neck, he gripped your body and held you firmly against him. He controlled his breathing, then kissed your face all over, he was in absolute bliss. Levi had never really done anything like this before with someone he loved, in fact he didn’t have a lot of experience. He’d slept with women before, but with you, what just happened was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. He couldn’t stop smiling, he was so happy that you were his, that you were smiling with your eyes closed and humming. He liked how gentle your hands were on his back and in his hair, you were almost petting him.

He lifted his head and looked down at you, he moved his hand from the back of your head and cupped the side of your head, his thumb running over your cheek. You opened your eyes and hummed with a loving smile, your body was twitching now and then. You bit your cheek and blushed a little. “What?”

He sighed with this soft look in his eyes. “You, you’re so beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You cupped his face; he turned his head and kissed your palm loads. “You’re so handsome Levi, but I have to say that was so beautiful and wonderful.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It was, wasn’t it?” He sighed. “I’m sorry to say this, but I need to go to the bathroom and clean loads.”

You giggled. “That’s okay, you’re a clean boy.”

“I just don’t want you to take offence.”

“I’m not offended.” You rolled over onto him, you kissed his face loads then jumped off him and staggered to the bathroom. “Besides I need to pee.”

He sat up and watched you, he usually was put off by bodily functions and dirt, but to him you looked pretty good with a shine of sweat on your body and trails of wetness between your legs. He jumped off the bed, grabbed your dress and his bottoms then went into the bathroom. He’d cleaned up then helped you clean up, you both got changed then he led you to the balcony. He stopped and looked at the Anubis statue. “Why’s this here?”

You picked it up and smiled at it. “Doors kept opening, so I used him to stop. Plus, if you don’t want spirits or bad things in your room, I was thinking that maybe the God of the underworld would scare them off.”

“We should keep him close.”

You kissed the statue then placed it on the side. “We should.”

He hummed. “Not that close.” You giggled and hugged Levi’s arm as you went out, the air was warm still and the streets busy. He sat down, then pulled you onto his lap as you looked out at the night life. He hugged you tightly, you snuggled against him with your hand on his chest just feeling his heart beating. “I’ve never felt this calm before with anyone, it’s nice.” He sighed. “I know we have a mummy after us, but I just feel at ease right now.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I feel the same.” You lifted your head and looked at Levi. “We’re going to get through this, right?”

“We will, I promise you we will.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I have something worth fighting for, you. You’re the most perfect thing in the world, I’ve never loved anyone before, I’ve never really felt alive until you walked into my life. I don’t want to lose you, so I’m going to fight really hard to keep you, to keep us together.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Thank you.”

“After we finish this.”

You smiled. “I like your optimism.”

He pinched your cheek. “Don’t joke, I’m not joking when I say, after all this when we put that mummy to sleep…I want to live together, travel the world to discover historical things that were lost, just no more mummy’s or things coming to life that shouldn’t be alive.”

You giggled. “I’d love that a lot.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He kissed your cheek. “Love you so much.”

You hugged him and smiled; your eyes closed as you let out a sigh. “I love you too.”

You both heard shouts and cheers. “Tch, idiots.”

You pulled away and looked down to see drunk people, they were on holiday by the looks of it. “Aww, they’re having fun on their holiday, don’t call them idiots.”

“They are, there’s a danger coming this way and all they’re doing is partying.”

“They don’t know it’s dangerous.” You kissed him making him hum. “Relax a little.” You jumped when you heard a scream, then people laughing.

Levi rubbed your back. “Just people messing.” You sighed and hugged him, the two of you just enjoyed each other’s company and people shouted, screamed and a few laughs mixed in. You could hear music drift through the night as well, it seemed normal for a night with holiday goers but, after what you and Levi had witnessed earlier that day, you couldn’t help but be on edge. “We should head in. It’s getting cold and you need some sleep.”

You smiled and went to move. “Okay.”

“Hang on.” Levi picked you up like a bride. “I’ll carry you.”

You kicked your legs. “Thank you.”

He carried you inside, you closed the doors for him then he brought you to bed. He lay you down, then pulled back the covers. He slipped in next to you, then pulled you into his arms. “Those cots are going to be horrible when we go to the next dig sight, well in the future.”

You hummed a laugh. “Why?”

“Only single ones and they’re small.”

You kissed his jawline a few times. “I never thought you were the pouting stroppy kind.”

“Well I am, because I like this right now. I might not look it, but I like hugs and kisses. So, being in a single cot won’t be nice.”

You smiled at him and closed your eyes. “Well we can’t sleep on the floor, just in case.” You sighed. “We can push them together.”

“Guess so.” He kissed your forehead making you hum. “Night.”

You snuggled closer and felt so safe and warm, like this was home being in his arms. “Night.”


	5. Chapter 5

_You stood in a sandy area, kids running around and shouting. You looked down at your hands and saw tattoos all over them, you frowned at the markings, it was as if you were reliving something the priestess went through. You looked up when you heard two people arguing, one was Prince Ammon and the other was Levi, but he was wearing the Captain’s things and his hair was longer but tied up. Levi seemed a little more expressive too, which was unusual to see the man smirking right now at Ammon getting frustrated._

_Levi sighed. “Well then, let’s settle this little bet.” He looked over to you and called your name. “Myself and Ammon are going to play a little game of catch the flag, something from our region of the world.”_

_You walked over and shook your head. “It is not fair to make the Prince play such a silly game.”_

_“It’s not silly, it’s a test of endurance.”_

_“Silly.” You looked at Ammon. “You are better than this stupid game, don’t fall for the Captain’s ways.”_

_Levi put his arm around you and hugged you close. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Besides, I could do with the exercise brat.”_

_You smiled and elbowed him. “Grumpy.”_

_Ammon stepped closer and poked Levi’s chest. “I will play your little game.”_

_Levi let you go and shook Ammon’s hand. “Good, I won’t hold back.”_

_“Nor I.”_

_You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Boys. Alright, come with me. We playing with a horse?”_

_Levi hummed. “It’s the best way to play it.” _

_You stopped by a horse as both Levi and Ammon removed their heavy parts of their clothes, then stood in the lighter nice clothing allowing you to see both men were muscular, but the Captain had scars. You stared at Levi for a while, then looked away with a blush when he noticed. You pulled cloth from your own clothes then tied it to the horse. “This will be the flag, you may use any means to get it, but no fighting each other. There is a strong no touching rule in place. Whoever gets the flag, wins.” You turned to the men. “What’s the prize anyway?”_

_Ammon smiled at you. “A date with you.”_

_You frowned. “That’s why you were arguing about? Who could court me?”_

_Levi hummed. “I told him it wasn’t that simple, you wouldn’t allow some game to win you over, but he insisted and I simple wanted to play along just for amusement for when I win.”_

_You folded your arms. “So, I don’t get a word in this?”_

_Ammon shook his head. “No, you are a priestess and a woman, of course you wouldn’t.”_

_Levi’s eyebrows raised, then he looked at you. The Captain knew your people, he knew women and men were equal in ranking, so this kind of speaking would annoy you. You moved to the back of the horse. “Fine then, have it your way you two. If you wish to speak of me in that manner, as someone who needs protecting and courted by a man, then I will prove you both wrong. I am going to enter this race as well. I will take great joy in beating you both.”_

_“But, you cannot.”_

_“I can and will. Ready?” You slapped the horses bum and sent it running, you smiled at both men. “GO!” You sprinted fast ahead of the guys; they were in shock at first then chased after you. The Captain easily caught up, then over took you because he’d been training for years and was a renowned warrior. Ammon caught up as well, then began overtaking. You narrowed your eyes at the men, pushed yourself to fly past them._

_Ammon’s eyes widened. “What the?” _

_Levi marvelled as your ran up boxes, jumped from woodened beam to beam, leaped and jumped then grabbed a pole to swing up and spin in the air and land on the roof. “What a woman…”_

_You smirked and ran from roof to roof; you saw where the horse was and kept going as both men stuck to the roads. You looked down at Levi, he jumped over crates, grabbed a rope and whipped it around a bar then flew through the air and twisted his body gracefully. He rolled forwards and looked up at you, he winked then kept going. You bit your lip and thought that maybe a date with him wouldn’t be so bad._

_The Prince was also skilled, he rolled over stalls and flew through some of them. He climbed up a carriage, then jumped from one to another. He was strong and powerful, but he wasn’t as mesmerising as the Captain was. Ammon found it easy going through the streets, people took one look and moved out the way. However, Levi jumped and ran up a wall to get around a road block, his path was a challenge and provided a better show of determination to you than Ammon._

_You weren’t going to let either win, even if Levi looked very good to you. You all saw the horse had stopped ahead, your jumped from the roof on one side of the road to the other over Levi. He looked up as you went, then seemed to have a smirk on his face after. You kept running then saw the men were so close to the horse, you were a stubborn woman and when it came to winning, you were determined. You jumped from the roof as both men reached out for the cloth, your feet landed on the back of the horse. The horse reared then ran off, you sat on it and grabbed the cloth and held it in the air as you laugh. _

_You calmed it down, then brought it back to the men. “I win boys.”_

_Ammon looked you all over. “You ride the horse?”_

_Levi patted the horse and fussed it. “Where we are both from, our people do. It is the best way to move, but we come from lands that are wet and muddy which carry a lot of chances of being sick. It’s also colder, so horses are easy modes of transport.”_

_You patted the horse as well. “We have a strong bond with them.” _

_You went to get down, but Levi grabbed your waist and helped you. “Allow me.”_

_You smiled at him as he put you on your feet, his hands still on your waist. “Thank you, Captain.”_

_“My pleasure.”_

_Ammon was annoyed, he cleared his throat to get your attention. “You were impressive.”_

_You pulled from Levi and smiled. “Thank you, my people don’t have an army, we all learn at a young age how to fight in the best way that fits us, then we do whatever job we can. When the time comes, when we have to defend our people, we all fight as equals.”_

_“That’s interesting, even women?”_

_You smiled. “Even women.”_

_He hummed then watched as you put the cloth back on you. “So, what do you want as a reward?”_

_Levi ruffled your hair. “He has a point, what do you want?”_

_You tapped your lip then tilted your head. “I’ll think about it.”_

_“Prince Ammon?” You all looked at the guard. “The Pharaoh requests your presence.”_

_Ammon sighed, then looked at you and kissed your hand. “Till we meet again.”_

_You smiled and waved goodbye, then you looked to Levi. “Shall we help this horse back?”_

_He put a rope on it, then guided it with you through the city as you talked with each other about different things. The Captain had a lot in common with you, mainly because the land and cultures you were from were similar. Plus, you kind of liked the Captain a lot, but you liked playing with him because in this time, once you found someone you married and had children, there wasn’t much time for romancing people until you found the one. You wanted to make sure, that whoever you were with was going to be the one you were with for life. The Captain was going to be the one, you just knew it._

_You fussed the horse then let it go, you turned to Levi and smiled. “So, I think I know what I want as my prize.”_

_He finished putting on his armour back. “Oh? What is it, I could help you get it?”_

_“I want a kiss.”_

_He nodded. “Sure, but the Prince is busy.”_

_You walked closer and shook your head, your pulled at his armour. “I don’t want him; he is simply a friend. I want you. I want the kiss from you and I know you want to kiss me too.”_

_He smiled and hummed as he cupped the side of your face. “I don’t want to kiss you, unless this goes somewhere, that we’ll be more than friends. I adore you.” He said your name. “I really adore you and love you, I want to be with you, I want to marry you and have a life with you. I’d do anything for you, but I am a traditional man in love, I won’t kiss anyone unless they love me back.”_

_You smiled. “I said I want to kiss you Levi.” You leaned up your lips close to his. “There is no denying what is between us, it’s like a magnetic pull, a fire inside. Our souls when we are together sing. By the Gods, I love you so much. A future with you is everything I could ever want or dream of.”_

_He pulled you by the lower back closer, your body pressed against his. “This is the best day of my life, my greatest moment as Captain, not my battles or medals. It’s you. I love you so much.” He kissed you, you both felt like you were melting at the sensation, it was perfect, it was sweet. It felt like the two of you were meant to be like this for forever. “I promise you I will love you and be loyal to you in this life and the next. I will do anything you ask of me, fight with you and I know you don’t like it, but I will protect you.” You both laughed a little. “You really are my world.” He kissed you again and hummed. “It feels so good to kiss you, to hold you.”_

_You blushed and pressed yourself against him, the side of your head against his chest. “It is the same for me, it feels good to be with you like this.”_

_“I must ask, do the gods bless us?”_

_You stepped back, held his hands and closed your eyes as you connected with your gods. You smiled and giggled as all of the sang praises of the Captain, they told you he was your soulmate, your other half and the two of you shared a pure and perfect love. You opened your eyes, tears in your eyes as Levi gazed at you with tears in his eyes, you had allowed him to have a shared link with you, he heard everything from the gods. You giggled. “They blessed us.”_

_He picked you up and swung you around in the air as you laugh. “Praise be to the gods, we are meant to be, to love and to live.” He put you down. “I will not disappoint them; I will be the best lover to you and eventually a husband.”_

_You smiled and kissed him. “I know you will, I can feel it. I will be the best for you too.”_

You sat with Hange as she researched out in the training area outside, the scouts were working away including Levi. You watched them work, then blushed when Levi pulled his shirt off like the other guys, it wasn’t his muscle that made you blush, but the scratches on his back. Hange looked up to speak to you, then she noticed Levi’s back as he did sit ups with ease compared to Eren next to him who was trying to keep up. “Those scratches?”

You blushed more. “Aaah, umm yeah.”

She squinted. “That from the tomb falling apart?”

“Yep.”

He leaned closer, then she smirked. “Ooooh, they’re not from the tomb, they go in a certain pattern…” She looked at you. “Someone didn’t do much sleeping last night and someone is bright red right now.” She poked your cheek. “Dish.”

You looked at her. “It was great, well no, it was more than great. It was amazing, but umm I did get some sleep. Speaking of, I had a weird dream, like I was living the life of the Priestess.” You lifted your hand up. “This got a little worse this morning when I woke up.”

She took your hand and studied it. “Maybe you were seeing the Priestess’s memories? Maybe the Doctor made you see, I mean Ammon was obsessed with the Priestess, so a promise of her coming back or being around would be a useful to him in making sure he doesn’t get killed by an all-powerful mummy. That or you are the Priestess, well I mean your soul is hers, but the rest of you isn’t. Think about it, you had a great connection with her story.”

You hummed. “Levi does have a connection with the Captain, and he said that the Prince one look at him and was enraged.” You sighed. “It was a sweet dream if it was true, I really felt how much the Priestess loved the Captain.” You giggled. “He was madly in love with her, he cared about her so much that he just wanted her to be happy and let her be, well her.”

“Aww, so cute.” She clapped her hands together. “Oh, well maybe the act of you and Levi banging each other’s brains out caused you to connect with the Priestess.”

You nudged her. “Hange!”

She giggled. “Sorry, but it’s true.”

You sighed. “Hey, so how far have you some with your research?”

“Says he came back from the war, worked hard in making his kingdom and recovering it. He discovered the Priestess was married to the Captain and moved away, he exchanged messages with her but, he believed he needed to be stronger than the Captain so, he made deals with the Gods. It seems like the only God who wouldn’t make the deal was Anubis.”

You tapped your lip. “So, could a symbol of Anubis be his weakness?”

“Probably. I think the best person to have anything to do with Anubis is Levi, because Ammon hate’s the Captain, the Captain was always better and stronger until he got god like powers. So, if Levi wields the power of a God, then I think he’ll win, or at least be a weakness for the Prince.”

“We’ll have to test it at some point.”

“Yep.”

“Test?” You both looked up to Levi as he wiped his sweat off with a towel. “What test?”

Hange grinned. “It’s just a theory I have, but we need to think about it more and I need to finish my work.” She poked your cheek. “You should sleep, you look tired.”

Levi crouched in front of you. “She’s right, you look really tired. That dream really wore you out.”

You nodded and sighed. “Yeah, it did.”

Hange smiled. “You told him about your dream?”

“Yeah, as soon as I woke up.”

“Cute.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Go have a nap, I’ll be up in a bit to shower. I just have to take care of the scouts, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay. I have been a bit warn out.” You got up and waved to them, then you went up to your room and lay on top of the bed and closed your eyes. You let out a sigh, you relaxed then you felt a nice cool breeze flow over you, you don’t remember opening the balcony doors, but you thought maybe they opened due to strong wind.

You hummed when you felt like someone was in the room, you thought maybe Levi had finally come up for a shower. You hugged yourself a little and smiled when you felt the bed dip, it was exciting to have Levi come closer and fool around with you again all sweaty. You frowned when it didn’t feel right, you felt cold as the person leaned closer. You opened your eyes to see the mummy above you, but he was different, parts of his normal skin were back and his eyes and tongue.

When he spoke to you, it was a mixture of English and Ancient Egyptian, but you seemed to understand him. He said your name making your hair stand on end. “So beautiful.” You backed up away from him towards the headboard, you gasped and whimpered as he followed you. “No amount of time can break our love, I have slept for so long, waited for so long to be reunited with you.”

Your back pressed against the headboard, your legs slightly parted as you pushed your feet trying to get away but you were stuck between him and the wall. “L…Le…Le…”

He reached out with his dead hand and cupped the side of your face, you felt horrified at the feeling of his dead flesh on your skin. He leaned closer to you. “Remember our love, you wanted me before that Captain. We had something beautiful. Remember how we kissed.” You pressed your arms to your chest, then whined as his cold half dead half his living skin lips connected with yours. Your body instantly rejected this contact, it didn’t feel right because he was mostly dead. He pulled away; you turned your head as his black tongue licked your jawline as you whimpered. “You used to love this, love us before that Captain came and stole you from me.” He looked down and saw your necklace, he grabbed it and yanked it. You moved closer to his face as he snarled. “This disgusting thing, he won’t let you go.”

You grabbed his wrist. “Stop.”

He grabbed your face, then he moved your jaw so you opened your mouth. “You and me are meant to be together, I will not stop until you are mine, I will not give up. I will have you as mine, forever.” He leaned closer, his mouth slightly open and his tongue showing. You were sure if he was going to kiss you deeply with tongues, you were going to throw up.

He froze when you both heard your name shouted, you looked to the door as Levi stood there. “Get away from her you fucking corpse!”

Ammon looked at Levi slowly, then growled at him. You welled up then looked over at the Anubis statue next to Levi. You gasped. “Levi…Anubis.” Ammon moved from you, he roared at Levi and moved towards him. “Levi! Anubis!”

Levi looked to the statue, he reached for it, but Ammon grabbed him by the throat and pinned Levi to the wall. Levi grabbed Ammon’s wrist, he gritted his teeth and struggled a little. He felt himself getting drained, something was coming from him and going into the mummy’s mouth. He looked to you as you cried, he couldn’t hear you shouting but he made out you were saying. Levi used his feet; he ran up Ammon’s chest and kicked him hard in the face. Ammon let go of Levi, he stumbled back and grabbed his head that was dislocated, he clicked it back into place.

Levi grabbed Anubis and held it in front of him at Ammon. “Take this you dead fuck!” Ammon roared then watched as his body fell apart slowly as it was pulled from him by the Anubis statue, he backed up then burst into sand and flew out the window as screams filled the room. The doors slammed shut, then you and Levi were left in the room together with some sand on the floor. Levi panted and looked at you, he said your name then ran over to you. He sat on the bed, dropped the statue next to you both then cupped your face as you cried silently. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” He pulled you against his chest and hugged you tightly. “I love you so much, I’m so glad I got to you in time.”

You hugged him and sniffed. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

You looked up at Levi, then you kissed him passionately. “Oh, sorry I probably taste horrible because he kissed me.”

He shook his head and kissed you. “You’re perfect.” He looked to the double doors. “We have to move somewhere safe, he’ll come back for you when he’s recovered.”

You picked up Anubis. “Me and Hange were right, this is his weakness. Anubis the God was the only one who wouldn’t make a deal with him, plus you are his main enemy so, it makes sense the two together would work well.” You looked up at Levi. “My protector.”

He kissed your forehead. “Come on, we have to talk to Erwin and the others.”

As you lay on the sofa in a new hotel sleeping, Levi sat near you with the main scouts discussing what had happened a day ago. Your tattoo had gotten worse, you were also getting more tired. Levi never left your side, everywhere you went he was with you, and if he couldn’t go then he made sure his best scouts were with you. He wanted to make sure there was no chance of Ammon coming back for you, he was determined to keep you safe.

All the talking though woke you, people were getting heated. You sat up and rubber your eyes, as soon as people noticed you the discussion went quiet. Levi got up and moved over to you. “You okay? Any bad dreams.”

You hummed. “I’m okay, no bad dreams.”

“Good, is there anything I can get you?”

You stretched then shook your head. “I’m good. I actually need some fresh air, need to get out. Could I go somewhere with someone? I know you need to work.”

Mike walked over and patted your head. “I’ll take her.”

Eren shot up from his seat. “Me too.”

Levi sighed. “Alright, both of you look after her while I finish up here. Tch, but if she gets hurt.”

Mike smiled at Levi’s death stare. “Don’t worry, she’ll be safe.”

“Fine.” He kissed your cheek. “Stick with these two, no wandering off.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You stood up and followed Mike and Eren into the busy market streets, both on either side of you as you wandered around going from stall to stall chatting away. You stopped and ran over to one, they had necklaces with one that really caught your eye. You looked up at Mike. “My modern ability with the language here isn’t the best, so could you ask about this Anubis one.”

Mike smiled and talked with the stall owner, he laughed and joked then took your money. “Got it at a lower price for you, said it was for your husband. He said you were a good wife.”

You hummed as you put it in your bag. “Figures you’d make a joke about me and Levi.”

Eren said your name making you look at him. “How about a drink?”

You nodded. “I’d like that, oh there’s also a historical site here, do you mind if I visit?”

“Love to, oh, is it okay Mike?”

He chuckled. “I’ll allow it.”

You smiled and hugged the strap of your bag, you were so happy and relaxed right now with these two, though it was still in the back of your mind that Ammon could turn up any minute. You sat down with the guys outside a little café, you were deep in thought about how to handle this mess. You heard someone say your name, you looked up at Eren. He smiled at you and handed you a drink. “I got this for you.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“Are you okay?”

Mike sat down and sighed. “He’s right, are you okay? You seem a little…”

You pulled a face. “I’m just thinking about everything, it still blows my mind that he came back to life.” You looked at your hand covered in tattoos, it’d gotten worse since Ammon kissed you and touched you. “Then there’s this thing that keeps growing.” You sighed. “I can’t make any sense of it all and I translate dead languages.”

Eren fiddled with his hands. “No one can, but it is what it is. But know this, I will fight until the end to stop him, plus we have Captain Levi on our side and he’s unstoppable.”

Mike smiled. “He’s strong, but not unstoppable Eren, he is still human.” He saw you looked a little pale and scared. “But he is amazing, the best soldier we have and could probably do almost anything. So, don’t worry we’re going to be okay. When we’re all together we work the hardest, we can do anything. People will get hurt, it’s bound to happen but, we’ll pull through.”

“Yeah, he’s right, sorry I just…I believe in us all so much.”

You smiled. “Thanks, both of you. I feel a little better.” You sipped your drink then cupped it in your hands. “I know we’ll survive.”

Mike put his arm around you, he kissed the top of your head. “We will, now let’s enjoy our day and go to that nerdy place.”

You pouted at him. “Ass.”

“I am.”

You all laughed then chatted with each other, you wanted to get to know that guys more and both seemed very invested in you as a person as well. It felt weird to have two people asking you about yourself, you usually faded into the background but now, you were in the light a lot. Both guys were wonderful, Mike made you laugh a lot with his jokes and Eren just made you smile at how excitable he was and enthusiastic. You were sure these two would be fun to have a drink with, or play paintball or laser tag, either way you liked their company a lot.

As you walked to the historical sight, you played with the bun of hair Eren had tied back. “Your hair is so soft.”

He looked to you and smiled. “Thanks. I do take care of it a lot.”

You giggled. “Impressive.”

He blushed a little. “It does get in the way sometimes, but for me this is me taking control of who I am.”

“Go you.” You walked around the historical site, you told Mike and Eren about what it was saying when they asked. You didn’t want to go on, mainly because you knew some people were not interested in those sorts of things. You heard a commotion, people talking loads then looked over to see a group of people pointing at you and talking louder, you thought maybe it was the tattoos on your arm that did it, but you were wrong. They came closer, one grabbed your arm and started talking to you. “Mike?”

Mike stepped in and tried to stop the man from holding you tightly, he pried you free and stood in his way but he was joined by others trying to get to you. “Damn it.” Mike picked you up and ran with you. “Eren move.”

You looked at the people following, you then looked up to Mike. “What happened?”

He turned a few streets, he was trying to lose them in the alleys, then he reached the hotel. He stopped and looked around. “Good, we lost them. You okay Eren?”

Eren nodded. “I’m just fine.”

Mike put you down. “And you?”

You sighed. “I’m okay, but what happened? What were they saying?”

“They were calling you the Priestess and the bride as well, that their lord and king had risen again to lead them into a better world and you at her side. They wanted to take you to him, the Ammon.”

You lowered your head. “So, I can’t go anywhere now.”

“Maybe it’s best if Levi goes with you everywhere, Ammon thinks he’s the Captain, so he’ll protect you.”

“I’m sorry our day got ruined.”

Eren shook his head. “I had fun.”

Mike ruffled your hair. “Me too.”

You smiled and nodded at them. “Thanks.”

Levi ran out the hotel and shouted your name, then came down the steps towards you. Mike frowned. “How did he know we were back?”

Levi hugged your tightly. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and hugged him back. “I’m okay.” You felt so calm and safe in his arms. “I’m okay now.”

Levi looked to Mike and Eren. “What happened?”

Mike explained the incident at the historical site, you couldn’t see Levi’s face but you could feel his hold on you tightened, as if he was angry or worried. “I think Levi, it’s best if you stay with her most of the time. They think she’s the Priestess because of Ammon, so that would make you the Captain and dangerous to them.”

“You’re right, I’ll stick with her.”

“I have a question. How did you know she was here?”

He pulled your head from his chest; his hand ran through your hair as he looked at you. “I just felt it.”

“You know, there’s a walking mummy about so I won’t even question this.” He sighed. “You better get inside, make sure she’s safe.”

“I will.” Levi guided you up the stairs then stopped. “Thank you for taking care of her today, I appreciate it.” He took you through the hotel to the private gardens, he sat you down then checked you over. “You sure you are okay?”

You nodded. “I’m okay, just a little shaken is all. It’s weird having lost of people grab me and talk to me, like they know me or something.” You sighed and ruffled your hair a bit. “I dunno, it’s hard to think things through.” You flinched then went into your bag. “I have something for you.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

You smiled at him. “I wanted to.” You handed him a little box. “Here.”

He took the box from you, then he opened it up. His eyes softened, then he smiled and looked up at you. “Thank you, it’s perfect.”

You took it from him then put it on him, you stood in front of him and smiled. “Anubis and you look good together.”

Levi pulled you onto his lap, he kissed your cheek loads and growled. “I’ll use him to protect you, I promise you beautiful.”

You giggled then nipped at his neck. “If we get Anubis’s book, I think you should read from it because it seems you can use his strength.”

“I could give it a go, but you will have to translate it for me with that talented tongue of yours.”

You smiled. “I can give you my talented tongue no problem.”

“Oh? How?”

You cupped his face and hummed, then you made him open his mouth a little. You nipped and pulled at his lip, then kissed him sweetly. You smiled at him, then kissed him more before slipping your tongue into his mouth. Levi moaned in response, his hands dragged over your body and squeezed you in all the right places. You pulled from his lips, he whined a little at you making you giggle, so you lightly kissed his lips causing him to mewl back at you. “Did it work?”

He hummed. “No, I don’t think I can read ancient Egyptian still. You’ll just have to kiss me more.”

“That’s not a problem at all.”

You were sat studying a table in the hotel café, you were all cuddled up as you read the papers you got from the tomb. You wanted to try and see if you missed something, anything at all. You focused on one bit, it was to do with Ammon and the Priestess. You nibbled your lip and frowned, you wanted to find something so you weren’t just some useless damsel in distress. You wanted to cry in frustration, but a gentle touch on your shoulders relaxed you a little.

You let out a sigh as they massaged you, you closed your eyes and hummed with a smile. You felt hands on your back, you opened your eyes to see their hands move down your arms and your tattoos growing in front of your eyes. You held your breath as you noticed the hands were not Levi’s you went stiff. You shook as you felt their breath on your neck, then they leaned closer. “Priestess.”

You turned around quickly to see nothing there, you gripped the back of your seat. You heard someone say your name, you jumped and turned back around to see Levi there. You welled up as you looked at him, he walked closer as you cried. “Hey, hey, hey.” He hugged you as you clung to him. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m right here.” When you calmed down, he knelt in front of you and held your hands. “What happened?”

“He was here, but he wasn’t but, I felt him.” You shook your head. “He touched me Levi, he touched me and I…”

He rubbed your tears away as he hushed you. “It’s okay.”

You shook your head and pulled away from Levi and hugged yourself. “No, it’s not, it’s not okay because at first I liked his touch…I liked it.”

He sighed. “Did you know it was him?”

You shook your head. “No, I didn’t, I thought it was you.” You looked up at Levi, he gave you a knowing look that you knew what he was thinking. “I know Levi, I know, but still…I enjoyed how he touched me even if I did think it was you.”

He cupped your face. “Look at me brat.” You did. “You shouldn’t think that way, you thought it was me and when you knew it wasn’t you hated it, right?”

“Right.”

“So, you didn’t enjoy him, you enjoyed what I could do for you.” He kissed your forehead. “Did you enjoy that?”

“I did.”

He smiled making you smile. He leaned closer, then kissed you. “How about that?”

You held his shirt and nodded. “I did.”

He kissed you again making you moan. “You’re safe, I’m right here and now with you.” He wiped the last of your tears away. “I shouldn’t have left you alone, Mike’s gonna nag me about that. Tch, I’m an idiot.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, you can’t be with me all the time.”

“I can try.”

You giggled. “I have to go to the toilet sometimes.”

“Well, I doubt he’ll go in there when you’re on the toilet, the smell.” You hit him and laughed. “I’m joking, I’m joking, you don’t smell at all.” He buried his face in the crook of your neck inhaled making you giggle. “Wait, you do smell.” He snigged again. “You smell like the perfect dream.”

“Flirt.”

“Of course.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Thank you for making me feel better.”

“Always, because I love you.” He took your arm and looked at how much the tattoo had spread; it was now halfway up your forearm. He kissed your hand and hummed. “These do look really cute on you.” He traced them with his fingers. “Every little one is like a beautiful wave.” He frowned and looked up at you, you saw Levi in the Captain’s things. “I’ve said this before, haven’t I?”

You reached your and traced Levi’s cheek, then you pushed his bangs away. “Maybe we were them.”

“Maybe we were, but I don’t remember any other lives. So, if souls are recycled in a way, then why did someone hold onto ours for so long?”

“Until it was safe, or until whoever it was thought we were ready to do this.”

He smiled and held your hands. “Well, I’m glad they brought us back at the same time.”

“Why?”

He leaned up; his lips close to yours. “Because I’m lost without you, hell, I’m not even alive without you.” He kissed you and smiled, then he took your hand and placed it on his heart. “This very small cold heart.” You giggled as he smiled more. “It only warms up when you’re with me, or I think of you. This heart beats only for you.”

You played with his hair. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You just were you.”

You blushed. “You know, for someone who thinks he’s cold-hearted you are really romantic.”

He hummed and squeezed your thighs. “Thanks. I’ll tell you what, I have a real hunger for chocolate lava cake and a hot bubble bath with a nice glass of booze. How about you?”

“Perfect.”

“Good.” He stood up and pulled you to your feet. “It’ll be you and me, always.”

You smiled and gathered up your papers, but Levi took them from you then put his arm around you. You hugged his side and walked with him as he kissed the top of your head. “I hope so.”

“Promise.” He ordered the food for the room, then took you up to it. “I want you to know this, if he takes, you or you get lost, or you fall in another stupid excavation. I will always find you, always come for you and always save you because I love you so much.”

You smiled and bit your lip as you walked first into the hotel room, you turned and looked at him. “Thank you, you know I really am lucky to have you.”

He walked up to you and cupped your face. “I’m the lucky one.”

You hummed as he kissed your forehead. “So sweet…so shall I run the bath?”

“Please, I have to wait for the food.”

You smiled and ran to the bathroom, you started the bath and hummed a little tune as your fingers danced in the water, it was like a little pool made of stone. It was almost a traditional Egyptian bath that Pharaoh’s had, or the famous Cleopatra was said to have had. You stripped and got in; you went under the water lay there for a few seconds. You felt odd, then sat up and gasped. Your ran your hands over your hair and looked around. You were no longer in the hotel bathroom, but in another bathroom. You held the edge of the bath, a little panic in you as you thought maybe Ammon was coming for you again or showing you a memory of the Priestesses.

You whined a little and hugged yourself, the room was lit up with candles and the walls and ceiling seemed to have a sparkle to them. “Levi?” You pressed yourself to the edge and held it. “Levi!?”

You jumped as a cloth was pulled back from the doorway, you held your breath, you were hoping it wasn’t Ammon. Then you felt like you could cry, Levi walked in with a robe wrapped around his waist, but he was a little different. Levi’s hair was longer, his muscular body was covered in scars. He knelt down and cupped your face. “What is it my love? Did you have a bad vision from the Gods?” You gulped as you stared in disbelief, this was the Captain you were looking at and he was a copy of Levi. He looked a little scared when you didn’t reply. “Is it the baby?”

You frowned. “Ba…by?” You looked down to see you had a little belly and you were covered in tattoos. You placed your hand on your bump, then you smiled. “Baby…”

Levi placed his hand on your bump. “That’s right my love.” He brushed your hair back and behind your ear, it felt strange like it wasn’t your hair but it was once. “Why were you crying for me? Talk to me.”

“I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Ammon.”

He looked sad then pulled you into a hug. “He’s not here, I promise you he’s not here my love. I made sure to build this home far away from him, so we could have a family, so we could be happy without him hurting us.” He pulled you away a little then kissed the top of your head. “You’re safe, I’ll make sure of it.” He lifted your head up and smiled. “Besides, I have to be a big brave father, don’t I?”

You smiled at him. “Yes, you’re right.”

He helped you lie back down into the bath. “For now, you must relax and rest for the little one. Plus, if the Gods are talking to you like usual, then you’re not as strong as you were. So, please just rest if not for your sake, but for mine.”

You lay back and smiled. “Okay.” You closed your eyes and relaxed.

You felt his kiss your forehead. “I hope we get to spend eternity together.” He said your name, but you lay there and smiled, he said your name again then shook you. You opened your eyes to see a worried looking Levi, this time it was your Levi, the one who was ex-military and saved you from a mummy. “You okay? You kind of zoned out on me brat.”

You sat up and hugged him. “I’m just fine, I had the most wonderful dream or vision I don’t know what but, it was so sweet.”

“What happened?”

“I was scared, I called for you but the Captain came, but it was you.” You touched Levi’s cheek. “You both looked so alike, his hair was longer and he had more scars though. He told me we were far from Ammon, that he built that home for him and the Priestess to get away and be safe, so he couldn’t hurt them.” You placed your hand on your stomach. “I felt life in me, right here. I saw it through her eyes, she was with child…it…they were so happy.”

Levi smiled at you. “Well, seeing them two is better than seeing him, right?”

“Right.” You smiled and kissed him. “He said he wanted to spend eternity with her.”

Levi growled as he cupped the side of your face. “He’s stealing all my lines.”

You giggled as he nipped and sucked at your neck. “I guess he did.”

He kissed you roughly, then he poked your cheek. “I came here to tell you something before you put my mind on other.” He looked down at your chest dripping with water. “Things.”

“What is it?”

“Cake is here and our drinks.”

You bit your lip. “You gonna feed me?”

“I can think of something I can feed you.”

You gasped and patted his cheek. “That a dirty joke I hear Levi Ackerman?”

“It is.” He nipped your jawline, then got up and walked out.

You leaned your chin on your hand. “I’m impressed and turned on.”

He walked back in with a tray, he hummed and placed it on the side table. “That so? Well maybe I’ll make dirty jokes more often.”

You sighed. “You going to get naked or what?”

Levi pulled his top off and folded it. “Someone’s in a rush.”

You moved over and grabbed your drink, you sipped it and hummed. “Well, if you don’t maybe I’ll close my eyes and let the Captain take care of me.”

“That’s mean.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry, come here and I’ll kiss you better.”

He took his trousers and boxers off, then got into the bath. “Better kiss me really fucking good brat.” You put your glass on the side, then you moved slowly towards him. “The best kiss I’ve ever had.”

You ran your hands up his thighs slowly. “Yeah?”

He moaned a little. “Yeah.”

You moved your lips up his neck to his ear. “I’ll try my best.”

“I’m sure you will not disappoint; you’re doing so well so far.”

You smiled as your hands glided up his chest, you straddled him making him hum as he looked up at you. He placed his hands on your hips, then eyed your body as some of the marks on you from him. “Good, cause I haven’t even kissed you yet.” You sat down on his lap, then you pushed his hair back with your wet hands and smiled as you revealed his handsome face. “Gods know the build up is far better than the kiss I’m about to give you.”

“I’ll be the judge.”

You smiled and leaned closer, you paused for a moment when you saw Levi lean to your kiss. You hummed then captured his lips lightly at first, then you kissed him again. You nipped his lip a little, he opened his mouth perfectly for you, but you weren’t going to kiss him like that yet. You kissed the corner of his mouth; he grunted in frustration and squeezed your body a little. You licked his bottom lip and let out a tiny moan. Levi was beginning to pant slightly, and you could feel manhood beginning to twitch at your actions. You finally kissed him again, you hummed when you felt his tongue against your lips. You opened your mouth then kissed him deeply, he moaned instantly as he pulled you close against him and took control of the kiss. You tugged his hair slightly, a little reminder that you were in control not him. He let you take over, but was not disappointed by your actions.

You pulled from his lips, then kissed him lightly again. You pulled away from him and sat at the opposite end of the bath. You grabbed your drink, sipped then sighed. “So, did I do good?”

Levi hummed. “That was more than good.” He gazed at you, the way he was looking at you made you shiver in delight. You went to grab his drink, but he dragged his body against yours and kissed you. “Who taught you to kiss so good?”

You sipped your drink making him pout a little. “Natural talent.”

“Oh?”

You giggled. “I kid, it’s because I have such a handsome hot boyfriend that gives me inspiration and a reason to kiss as well as I do.”

“You’re a really talented flirter too.” He sighed and grabbed his drink. “Let me guess, you have a handsome hot boyfriend that gives you inspiration.”

You bopped his nose. “You’re so smart.”

“Thank you.” He went to kiss you, but you turned and looked at the cake. You didn’t mean to cut him up, you just wanted cake and you were a little oblivious to some things. Levi thought it was cute, really cute how you were a little bit of an airhead sometimes. “Brat.”

You looked at him with a spoon in your mouth. “Mmm?”

He was going to pretend he was mad, but he couldn’t with such a cute look on your face. “Cute.”

You hummed and got another spoonful. “You should try this Levi, it’s so good.”

“In a bit.”

You ate it and hummed at the flavour. “So good, the dark chocolate is the best.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t believe you.”

“Huh?”

He grabbed your face, pulled you closer and kissed passionately. “Mmm, you’re right, it is good.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “If you want some, then eat some, you did get two.”

He hugged you and pulled you against his body. “But I like eating you.”

“Let me eat the cake, then you can eat me as much as you like.”

“Promise?”

You smiled. “Promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hange had everyone gathered together in the hall, she had something she needed to tell people that concerned her research. Armin and his team were still at the museum trying to find things about Anubis, so it was just you, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Connie, Sasha and Jean. She shuffled in her seat, then grabbed her cup of tea and hugged it in her hands. “I’ll update Armin, Mikasa and Eren on this when they get back but, I need to tell you all as soon as I finally translated the last bit. It was difficult because they were so worn, but I want to thank you sunny for getting this all down in a dangerous moment, if you didn’t it’d be lost.”

You squeezed your thigh, you smiled with a little blush. “I did what I had to for the truth.”

“I’m grateful.” She sighed. “So, before Levi tells me to hurry up, I need to warn you all that what I’m going to tell you isn’t happy stuff.” She shuffled her papers and brought out one then place it on the table. “Ammon came back from the war, when he discovered that the Priestess was married and moved away, he was overcome with pain and sorrow. He was scared of losing more things and was desperate to get her back, so he made a deal with the gods for power to take over his land and gain more worshipers for the gods.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, selfish.”

“He was.” She bit her lip and looked a little sad. “He still couldn’t get over the Priestess not being there, so he did what he believed was right and kill the Captain so he could have the woman he loved. He had a spy watch them, he found out that the Priestess was meant to visit her guide friend. However, she didn’t go.”

“Why?”

You felt a sickness in you. “She was pregnant, so maybe she was suffering from a little sickness that morning and didn’t think she should travel.”

Hange nodded. “I think you might be right. If it was, then the timing was bad because…because Ammon went to that home and sent a plague for sorts into it the home and killed everything inside. He visited the guide to try and find the Priestess but, she wasn’t there. When he tried to go back to the Priestess’s home, he got word from the locals that she and the Captain died in each other’s arms. Ammon found out that he’d killed them, along with their unborn child. Ammon tried to bring her back using his God’s power, but it didn’t work, his Gods said that her soul and the Captain’s was being looked after by their Gods and there was nothing they could do unless she worshipped them. The guide, his people and his father the Pharaoh discovered what Ammon did, so as Ammon was weak from grief, they took him and punished him.” She shook her head. “Mummified alive because they couldn’t kill him, they tried but, Anubis wouldn’t work with them, he wanted to work with the Captain because he was a bringer of death for many battles.

You looked at Levi, everyone did. He hummed and played with his necklace you got him. “That’s why it worked when I used the statue against him.”

“It has to be you Levi, no one else but you.”

“I get it.” He looked at you. “I’ll do anything to protect this one.”

You smiled and played with the necklace Levi found for you, then you leaned against him. “Thank you.”

Hange smiled, then looked at her papers again. “So, the book that was in there in his tomb, it’s a way to control the Prince. I think maybe the Doctor is using it so the Prince doesn’t lose full control, but he’s still choosing to come after you.”

You shook your head. “What does he want from me? Does he really want to bring back the Priestess that much?”

“He probably wants to right the wrong he did, bring her back and let her live.”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “He wants to kill me, then forcefully take her. There is no righting any wrong.” He gently showed your arm. “He’s forcing her to remember bad things, look. What is going to happen when she remembers their death? Can a person really live through that? What will it do to her?”

Erwin sighed. “He’s right. So, what are we going to do? Do we take the book, or carry on with this Anubis thing?”

Hange placed her hands flat on the papers. “I think the Anubis path is best, we don’t want to control this Mummy. Besides, if we do get that book, he’d be around us a lot and it doesn’t solve the problem. If we destroy it, then he’d be free to do anything he wanted.”

“Alright, Armin will carry on what he’s doing and when he finds things out about Anubis, I want you Levi to listen to what he has to say, if you can stop Ammon then we need you to do and know anything you can.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You grabbed Levi’s thigh as you looked around quickly, you squeezed him. “Levi.”

He looked at you and knew. “He’s here.”

Hange stood up. “What?”

The doors blew open, all the windows shattered as a roar filled the room. Levi stood up and pulled you against him, he squeezed you when Connie was hit by sand, Sasha was consumed by it. Jean managed to avoid it, but then was blasted against the wall by the sand. Mike moved and dodged, then made his way to Hange to stay in a little group. Erwin was shouting orders, but his arm was grabbed causing him to be pulled to the side. Mike was knocked out as sand burst up from the floor hitting him in the face. You watched as Hange wrapped her up and hold her still, she wiggled and kicked.

Levi backed up with you, you gripped his shirt and whimpered. “Levi?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not letting you go.” Sand reached for Levi, but retreated as if it got hurt by going near him. “The necklace works, we’re going to be just fine.”

Ammon appeared out of the sand, his skin seemed more like his own and only part of him was dead. He walked closer, his hand reaching out for you as he spoke. “Priestess, come with me. Leave this place.”

You turned your head away and pressed it against Levi’s chest, Levi held you close. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him take you.”

“Captain, you were always a thorn in my side and now you are again. You don’t love her like I love her. You used her for your own gain, then you had the audacity to get her pregnant with a disgusting thing of your genes.” He stopped walking closer. “I want what’s mine, or I kill everyone you care about.”

“She’s not yours to take.”

“Give her back to me!” Ammon launched himself into a mass of sand towards you.

Levi moved you a little behind him. “Hold onto me, okay?” He said your name. “I’ll stop him.”

Ammon almost grabbed Levi’s neck, but launched away and screamed in pain. “How!?”

Levi pulled his necklace out. “Tch, Anubis.”

“I need her!”

You screamed as you felt sand wrap around your ankle and yank you back, you reached out for Levi but couldn’t reach him in time. “Levi!” You watched Levi get further away, you were thrown over Levi then caught by sand as Ammon moved backwards.

Ammon opened his arms. “Come to me.” Creatures pulled themselves out of the sand, then ran towards Levi.

You pressed against his body, you fought him, but he had a strong hold of you. “No, stop!”

He yanked you hard, you were finding it so hard to breathe and get away from him. He looked over at Levi and smiled. “Watch me take her back as my own.”

Levi growled and shot at each small monkey like creature that jumped at him. “Don’t you touch her!”

Ammon cupped the side of your face, you whimpered as he leaned closer. He smiled at you then licked your cheek. “You taste so good.” You opened your mouth to shout at him, but he captured your lips and kissed you. You wriggled in his arms; his tongue invaded your mouth making you feel sick. You freed your arms, then you began hitting him as much as you could. He growled in frustration, then grabbed your arms. “Stay still!”

You kicked him. “NO!”

“Then I’ll make you remember me!” He cupped your face in his hands, you felt pain rush through you and a sick feeling as emotions came rushing in. You screamed in pain and grabbed his arms as you tried to pull them away, tears spilled down your cheeks as your tattoos spread on your arm and started on your other arm as well. Ammon’s head whipped back, he let you go making you collapse on the floor. Ammon stumbled back, he clicked his neck as the bullet Levi shot slowly pushed out his head and dropped on the floor. “You are a pest Captain, a pest that needs to be stopped. I’ve killed you before, I’ll kill you again.”

“Not this time.” Levi pulled out his other gun, both his pistols trained on Ammon. “I’ll send you right back to your grave.”

“I can’t die.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to get Anubis’s help then.

“What?” He looked down at Levi’s necklace, it had a glint to it. “Anubis…”

Levi fired at Ammon, Ammon screamed in pain as he backed off, he tried reaching for you but couldn’t grab you because Levi walked closer to you sending Ammon back. He screamed in frustration, then burst into sand and flew back out the doors. Sand and air sucked out the room, then left it dirty and messy with broken things and the scouts slowly recovering. Everyone was shouting out to each other making sure they were okay.

Levi put his guns in their holsters, then he ran over to you and skidded onto his knees. He put his fingers on your neck, you were alive you were just out cold. He brushed your hair back, then picked you up and cradled you as he said your name. “Come on brat, open those beautiful eyes of yours.” He looked up at everyone. “Hange! Get your shitty glasses over here, please.”

She ran over and knelt down, then she looked you over in Levi’s arms and said your name. Your left arm was covered in tattoos, your right was covered up to your elbow and a little black line was showing in the middle of your bottom lip going down your chin and neck just like the Priestess used to have. She held Levi’s shoulder and squeezed. “She’s alive.” She placed her hand on your head. “She has a slight fever, but she’s alive Levi.”

Levi hugged you to his body. “I couldn’t save her.”

“You did though, you saved her and she’s alive with us and not with that mad man.”

“But.”

She cupped the side of Levi’s face taking him by surprise. “No buts Levi, you saved her and she’s here with you because of what you did.”

“Okay.”

She smiled and looked around. “Come on, I can imagine Erwin wants us to get on the road and camp out. It’s too dangerous being in a populated area. Just carry her okay? She needs to rest.”

_You walked down the halls of the palace, then you stopped and looked up at the statue. You hummed as you stared, you weren’t sure what it was supposed to be. “I never got it either.” You looked up at Ammon and smiled. “My father has odd tastes.”_

_“I have seen strange things before in my travels, but this one is weirdly up there.”_

_“Little embarrassed.”_

_You laughed and walked with him down the hall. “Don’t be, you’re wonderful.”_

_He smiled and stopped on the balcony with you, the sun setting in the background. He reached out and played with your long hair. “You are…umm…wonderful that is.”_

_You giggled. “Are you trying something?”_

_He blushed. “Yes, a poor attempt at flirting.”_

_You smiled. “Ah, you are interested in me?”_

_“I am, if…if that’s okay?”_

_You reached out and cupped his cheek, then you cupped the other side with your other hand. You pulled him closer and tapped your head against his. “You are sweet, but you are a Prince and I am a Priestess. In your world, it is not allowed.” You let him go and walked away from him. “But we can still be close.”_

_Ammon grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer, you gasped as you pressed against him and the gaze in his eyes. He cupped your face, leaned down and kissed you. You hummed and felt a little buzz in your body, he was so sweet and this was the first time you’d ever been kissed by a man. “I don’t want to be close I want to be something more.”_

_You shook your head. “We shouldn’t.”_

_“Please. I just want to know what it’s like to have you, only for a moment.”_

_You smiled at him. “You’re so sweet Ammon, but your father the Pharaoh would not like it if we did anything.” You took his hands in yours. “I care for you, I do but…”_

_“I love you.”_

_Your eyes widened, you stepped back. “What?”_

_He placed his hands on his chest. “I love you.”_

_Your gaze softened. “Ammon…”_

_“I really do, so let us explore what we have, if I feel it then it must be gifted by the Gods.”_

_You giggled. “You’re so sweet Ammon, but I don’t know how I feel.”_

_He held you close making you blush. “Please.”_

_You sighed. “Alright.”_

_He picked you up by your waist and spun you around making you giggle. “I will make you love me; I promise.” _

_You two spent a lot of time together, he gave you gifts which most you refused because it’d look odd if the Pharaoh saw you with them. Ammon was getting a little possessive with you, which wasn’t great because you were a free spirit. There were moments where Ammon would grab you in the halls, he’d sneak a kiss when he could as he pined you against the wall in the dark. However, one day he showed his true colours when it came to you, you were with a friend laughing in the halls. You lightly shoved the guy in playfulness, he tugged you closer and whispered something to you making you laugh. Ammon hated it greatly._

_You waved goodbye to your friend. “Until next time.” You walked away and bumped into Ammon. “Good evening Prince Ammon, how are you tonight?” He grabbed your wrist and yanked you into a room. “Ow! Stop you’re hurting me.”_

_He threw you into his room, you stumbled back as he moved closer. “How dare you!”_

_You frowned. “I don’t follow.”_

_“You are mine, yet you are flirting away with others right in front of my eyes. Do you know how much it hurts my heart?”_

_“He was just a friend, that is all.”_

_“You lie!”_

_“Ammon.” He slapped you hard across the face, the force made you fall backwards onto his bed. “You, you hit me.”_

_He crawled on the bed making you back up away from him, he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. “You’re mine! All mine! I cannot lose you!” He welled up. “I…I…” He let you go and sat up. “I’m sorry.”_

_You pulled away from him and sat up by the headboard. “I cared for you Ammon; I really did. The times we had were sweet and beautiful, but I cannot be with someone who is like…like this. In my land, with my people, what you did is frowned upon. I have to honour my people, even though I am far from them. Whatever we were trying cannot be, I’m sorry.”_

_He cupped your face making you flinch. “Please, let me have you.”_

_You welled up, then nodded and kissed him. You pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, then you kissed his forehead. “I cannot do that with you.”_

_“We did everything but be one, please as a goodbye.”_

_You got off the bed and walked away. “If you want to save us and at least have a friendship with me, then drop this.”_

_He punched his bed and looked over at you. “I!” He saw the fear in your eyes. “I will become a better man, then we can be together.”_

_You backed up, then rushed out of the room and bumped into the Pharaoh. “Pharaoh! I’m sorry.”_

_He chuckled. “It’s alright, you shouldn’t be so afraid of me.” He noticed the mark on your cheek. “What happened to you? Who hurt you?” You lowered your head as he cupped your face, the Pharaoh always cared and loved for you like his own daughter. “It was my son, wasn’t it?”_

_“Pharaoh, I’m sorry.”_

_“Worry not, I knew about you two because it is almost impossible to keep secrets in this place without me knowing.” He wiped a tear from your cheek. “Tell me what happened.”_

_“I was talking with a friend, your son got jealous and hit me then he tried to force himself on me on his bed. I am…” You blushed. “I am untouched, but he wanted to take that. I told him it was over, I cannot be with someone who does those things, then says sorry and ask me to be physical with them right after hurting me.”_

_The Pharaoh pulled you to his chest, he held you for a moment. “He has issues with love and possessions, I am sorry you went through that. If you wish to leave then you can.”_

_You shook your head. “I am fine. We have a visitor tomorrow from a far-off land, the Gods told me, he is a Captain. I’m supposed to greet him, they told me.”_

_“Very well.”_

_“Father!” You both looked up to see Ammon. “Let her go!”_

_Pharaoh moved you to behind him. “Enough son! You are a Prince; you are supposed to lead these people as Pharaoh once I am gone. This behaviour is not of a Prince, but a little child! I raised you better than this. This young Priestess has helped us become the great people we are, you must respect her and she no longer wants to be with you. Accept it.”_

_Ammon clenched his fist, he looked at you and squeezed his jaw then looked away. “I am going to rest.”_

_Pharaoh sighed. “Such a child, I am sorry.”_

_You shook your head and smiled. “I am sure he will be alright soon; he cannot be like this for forever.”_

_The memory faded and you were left facing an empty hall, you shivered not at the cold but at the fear that something was coming for you. “Priestess.” You turned around to see nothing. “I know you saw how we loved, but how I hurt you. I’m sorry, I truly am, but know everything I have done is out of love.” You turned around again to see him stood in the hall in the dark. “I just want you to be mine, we’re meant to be.”_

_You backed up. “Stop this, please. I don’t love you like you want me to. I love Levi.”_

_He launched himself at you, you screamed at him. “No! You’re mine!”_

You gasped and opened your eyes; you felt the sweat dripping off you then the heat overwhelming you. You looked up as you felt someone soothing your hair, you smiled when you realised where you were. You were in the back of Levi’s car with Mike driving, you were lying across the seat with your head on Levi’s lap. Levi smiled down at you. “Hey, you’re back. Are you okay?”

You rolled onto your side and hugged Levi’s tummy and cried a little. “Yeah.”

“You sure? Because you’re hugging me and crying.”

You whined a little. “I just…the last time I was awake I was in Ammon’s hands, but now I’m in your lap…I’m just happy.”

His gaze was soft as he looked down at you, he ran his fingers through your hair. “How are you feeling? You were in pain so much you passed out.”

“I saw things, how Ammon and the Priestess were. He loved her, but she didn’t. They tried to make it work, but he hit her when he got jealous, then he tried to assault her in his bed. He realised what he did, said sorry and asked her to give up her virginity to him before they broke up.”

“Tch, asshole.”

“She left him and bumped into the Pharaoh, she thought she’d be killed being with royalty but, he was protective and loving of her. He warned his son to back off, but it didn’t seem like he would.” You sighed. “Then the memory went and he came for me. I woke up before he could get me.”

“You’re safe now though, with me.”

“Where are we going?”

He wiped a tear from your cheek. “Somewhere safe, Hange said that the place we are going is sacred ground so you should be safe there until Armin comes back with information about Anubis.”

Mike looked back quickly. “We’re here Levi.” He smiled in the mirror. “Oh, she’s awake. How are you doing? You’ve been out for a few hours.”

You frowned. “I have?”

Levi cuddled you close. “It’s okay, you’re better now and that’s all that matters.” He opened the door, then carried your out.

You hugged his neck. “I can walk.”

“You experienced great pain and passed out, who knows what was done to you.” He kissed your forehead. “I just want you to be safe.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Okay.”

He walked with you for a bit, then stopped and began talking with Erwin and Hange. Hange stepped closer. “Can I check her over?”

Levi pulled you closer. “Not yet, let me get her to a cot then you can see her.”

She sighed. “Alright.”

Erwin led the way towards a tent that was a little away from the others and more into the sacred area. “We’ve set up little statues of Anubis around the tent, one on the top and one in the middle of the tent on the floor. So, if he manages to get on this ground then he can’t enter the tent at any angle. Hopefully as well the nightmares and memories will be stopped.”

Levi stopped by the tent, he looked at Erwin and the others. “Thank you, all of you for helping us.” He smiled at them making them gasp. “I appreciate it.” He moved into the tent, then lay you down in your bed and pulled his cot over to rest right next to yours. He sat down and sighed. “How are you now?”

You smiled and rolled onto your side. “You’re cute.”

“Huh?”

“You were cute saying thank you and smiling.”

He blushed at you and shifted to turned his back to you, then lay down. “You’re so mean to me.”

You sat up and giggled. “Look how adorable you are.” You poked his cheek and giggled. “I love you so much.” You hummed as he relaxed a little. “I’m sorry, you forgive me my handsome man?”

“Only if you kiss it better.”

“Roll over then.” He rolled onto his back for you, you smiled down at him. You brushed back his hair, then you leaned closer and kissed him. “Get better my perfect big man.”

“Big huh?”

“Very.” Levi smiled at you, then he looked concerned as he said your name. “What?”

He sat up and swiped his thumb under your nose, then he looked at it. “Your nose is bleeding.”

You gasped. “Oh no.”

He reached over to the side, grabbed a cloth and cleaned your nose. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

You heard a ringing in your ears, then your head began hurting. You heard whispers; it was Ammon’s voice. You covered your ears, pulled your legs closer and whined a little. “Stop, stop talking.”

Levi held your arms and called your name. “Talk to me.”

“Make it stop.” You welled up and clenched up. “Make him stop, make him stop.”

Levi took your necklace and kissed it, he saw you relax a little, then he pulled you closer and kissed you. “You’re okay, you’re with me. I love you so much.” With each kiss he gave you, the less you could hear Ammon. You relaxed; your hands moved from your ears. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

You began crying and hugged Levi, your hands gripped at his shirt. “Why, why is this happening? I just wanted to discover a historical in the memory of my parents. I just wanted to love you and explore places.”

He rocked you and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, you’re going to be alright. Breathe beautiful, breathe for me.”

You pulled away and rubbed your tears away and sniffed. “I’m…I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be beautiful. You shouldn’t say sorry, this is not your fault at all. Ammon is a disgusting sick minded corpse who should be in the ground or ripped back to the underworld by Anubis himself.” He sighed. “It’s no one’s fault but his, okay?”

You smiled slightly. “Yeah okay.”

He cupped the side of your face. “What can I do to make you smile like you mean it?”

“It’s fine…”

“No, it’s not. I want you to be better, so tell me what I can do.”

You shook your head. “I’m really okay.”

He clicked his tongue, then he began tickling you. You kicked and wiggled in his hands and began laughing, you fell back onto the cot allowing Levi to lean over you and continue the tickling attack. He stopped, you gasped allowing him to kiss you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, you opened your legs as he lowered his weight onto you. He kissed your cheek sweetly. “Now, tell me what I can do for you, be selfish for once.”

You bit your lip. “Okay, I umm just want you to be here with me.”

“Not selfish enough.”

You pulled a little face in thought. “I’d like just your love.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I do that all the time with pleasure, I’d happy to show you all of my love for you no problem.”

You dug your fingers into his hair, then hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but this is not how I’m going to show you my love.”

You let his go and blushed. “Huh?” His hand slipped up your shirt. “Oooh, I get it. Ah, but Levi everyone will hear.”

He nipped and kissed your neck. “Their tents are not near ours, so unless you are crying out then we’re good…wait you do moan a lot.”

You bit your lip and hummed then you looked around, you reached over and grabbed the scarf Levi had bought you. “Tie this on my mouth, it’ll shut me up.”

He knelt up between your legs. “Are you sure? I’ve never gaged a person I’ve slept with before.”

You frowned. “Have you gaged someone before?”

“Yes…”

You stared at him a moment. “Military?”

“Military.”

“Let’s move on.”

He nodded. “So?”

“Gag me, or tie me up I don’t mind.”

He blushed. “Tie…tie you up?”

You sat up and smiled. “It’s okay Levi, you don’t have to, ummm just make sure you’re not really rough with me. Oh! And you don’t go fast, oh, and no grinding like you do nice slow and passionate because it feels to fucking good.”

He sighed. “So, not move then?”

You pulled a little face. “Hmm, I make a lot of noise…and you’re just too good.”

“We can kiss loads.”

“But you like biting my neck.”

“I do…”

You smiled. “I have an idea.” Your rolled and shuffled under him onto your tummy, then lifted your bum up to his pelvis. “How about this? I can moan into the pillow and you can bit my neck.”

“But I won’t be able to see your beautiful face.”

You hummed. “Okay.” You went to move, but Levi was still on you. “Levi?”

“Wait a moment brat, maybe we can give this a go. Can we kiss like this?”

You turned your head more. “Yes.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Mmmm, okay this could be fun.”

“LEVIIII!” Levi looked to the door of the tent as he heard Hange sing your name. “Armin has arrived, team meeting!”

Levi sighed. “Coming!”

“I hope you’re not! I don’t want to hear that!”

Levi jumped off you and ran to the door. “You’re dead shitty glasses!”

You smiled and sat up, you put your headscarf on and walked out to see Levi pull Hange’s jacket over her head then kick her in the ass sending her to the floor. You walked over to Hange and helped her up. “You okay Hange?”

She giggled. “I’m okay, it’s fun to mess with him.”

Levi folding his arms and clicked his tongue. “Don’t help her, she’s a little shit.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Be nice.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You fixed Hange’s hair. “So, you said we were needed.”

“Yes, Armin has arrived and he needs to talk to us.”

Levi took your hand and pulled you closer. “Let’s go then.”

Hange skipped to your side and smiled. “So, did you freak out because you two were up to no good?”

“Shut it shitty glasses, or I burry you in the sand up to your neck and leave you there for the scorpions.”

“You wouldn’t do that Levi you love me too much.”

He hugged you. “No, I love this one and only this one.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “Don’t be mean, say sorry to Hange.”

He winced at you. “Ow, hey not fair brat.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Tch, sorry Hange.”

You let go of his cheek. “Good boy.”

Hange giggled. “You hold great power.”

You pointed at her. “Don’t think you’re getting off easy, you need to say sorry as well cause you know you were winding up him up badly.”

She pouted. “Sorry Levi.”

You smiled. “Good girl.”

“You’re going to be a great mum.”

You blushed hard, Levi blushed slightly as well and cleared his throat before speaking. “She will be.”

You let go of Levi and rushed over to the group. “We should hurry.”

Hange frowned. “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

He sighed. “I think it’s because the last thing she remembers before passing out, was the talk of the Priestess being pregnant and dying. Plus, she lost her parents at a young age, and she has a mummy after her. I can understand.” He pulled a little face. “I’m a little sad though, a family with her would be a dream come true. Now that I think about, something like this has happened before.”

“The Captain’s memories?”

He nodded. “She’s had visions as the Priestess, but I’ve also seen through the eyes of the Captain. After they were married, he moved them to that site the house there is what he built for them. He wanted children, but she had this fear of Ammon that stopped her. I think that fear and loss is still there inside her, she’s worried that if she were to want a child, he’d take it away from her again.” He shrugged. “That or she doesn’t want a family with me, I can’t blame her really.”

Hange hit Levi in the arm. “Don’t think like that, because I know she loves you more than anything and would adore a future with you. I think you’re right in your thinking. Her soul remembers the pain, the loss and she doesn’t want that to happen again.” She gave Levi a little hug. “I know I’m an ass to you sometimes, but I do it because we’re good friends. So, listen to me when I say this, if you need to talk, I’m all ears. Once this is all over, when we stop Ammon you two will be safe and get to be together and with time you’ll marry and have lots of kids.”

Levi hummed a little laugh. “Thanks Hange, I needed that.”

She smiled and patted his back. “Anytime, now let’s get back to messing with each other so people don’t suspect we’re really good friends.”

“That’s be a travesty.”

She laughed. “It would! You have to keep up that bad boy grumpy asshole attitude up.”

“I do.” Hange sat down with the others, Levi sat next to you. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Sorry if I freaked you out.”

You blushed and shook your head. “No, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have ran, I just get so nervous when it comes to the future and kids because well.”

“Your parents.”

“Yeah.”

“And we have a mummy after us.”

“Exactly.” You took his hand and entwined your fingers with his. “I don’t want you to think it has anything to do with you, because it’s not. I love you a lot Levi, I really do and if I were to lose you, I don’t know if I could move on. It sounds stupid but, it’s kind of always you.” You blushed. “I sound like an idiot.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I feel the same, if it isn’t you then it’s no one.”

You smiled and snuggled against him a little. “I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Armin sighed then shuffled in his seat. “Sorry for the delay everyone, but we had to get everything. We went to the museum and went though everything, even the stuff they don’t have out and found what we could. There was some old writing, like we’d never seen before dating from when Ammon was around but, it wasn’t ancient Egyptian but, another dead language that I recognised as well, the language of the Priestess and the guide that came. I’m not as skilled with the language as Hange is, but from what I could read it’s her writing about what they did to Ammon and how dangerous he is even in death. She knew how to stop him, but they couldn’t do it and I couldn’t make out the rest.” He handed the writings the Hange. “Maybe you could figure it all out.”

Hange took it from you then froze up, she looked over the work and frowned. “I feel like I wrote these…” She looked up. “Sorry, umm they say that…They mummified the Prince alive, it was a process of punishment ordered by the Pharaoh himself…Anubis contacted them and spoke with the Pharaoh, to the guide and informed them that he would lend his power to the Captain to send the Prince to the underworld where he belongs, but the Captain was dead.” She tapped the papers. “Anubis is waiting for the Captain in his home, the temple…ah but, there’s no location only reference to a necklace that will guide the way.”

Erwin looked over the papers. “Where’s this necklace?”

“It doesn’t say.”

“Great…”

Hange hummed then looked up at you. “Maybe…”

You frowned at her. “What?”

“When you were a kid, you used to speak to these friends no one else could see. So, what if they were the Gods the Priestess used to talk to?”

Levi shook his head. “No, no she won’t talk to them.”

“But Levi.”

“The more she connects with what the Priestess did, the more Ammon can see and find her.” He lifted your arm up. “Just look at her, the tattoos are almost all over her body now. If she does this, we could lose her.”

“But if we don’t, we’ll never stop him and we’ll have to keep running away and never be able to stop.” She shook her head. “That’s no life.”

You stood up. “I’ll do it.” Levi grabbed your hand and said your name. “I’ll do it. We need you to meet Anubis where he is, so I need to do what I have to.” You kissed his forehead and smiled. “Remember you promised you’d always come for me, right? So, if me doing this makes me a beacon for him, let him take me.”

“I can’t.”

“Let him Levi, or other people get hurt or die. So, let him take me and you get your ass to Anubis and you fight, because he’ll be coming for you to stop you or kill you. We’ll see each other again.”

He stood up and hugged you tight. “Okay, okay. I don’t like it, but you’re right.”

You sighed and nodded. “Alright, well I’ll go somewhere nice here and do what I can. Hange and Levi, I need you both close because she used to collapse and be weak after. I don’t know what language I’ll be speaking, but if it’s an old one Hange can translate and Levi? You’ll need to be there because I want you to be, and you’re the Captain, they might have a message for you.”

“Okay.”

You walked to a little open space that was still behind the safe area, you sat down in the sand and sighed. “So, am I letting them speak to you, or am I speaking to them face to face?”

“Let them speak to us.”

You looked to Hange she nodded. “He’s right, because if you get taken before we get to the necklace then at least we know where to go.”

You sighed and took your shoes off. “Got it.”

Levi frowned. “What are you doing?”

“She always was barefoot, so I thought I should. Maybe having feet on the ground allows me to connect better, I don’t know, I have no idea what I’m doing.” You stood up and sighed, then you closed your eyes. You hummed and shook your arms. “I dunno what to do.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Just clear your mind beautiful, and relax as well. You can do it”

You smiled and peaked at him. “Thanks.” You closed your eyes again, Levi let go and you just stood there and listened to the wind. You felt someone move closer to you, you opened your eyes and gasped as you saw a beautiful woman.

She smiled and bowed to you. “It has been so long; you’ve grown up in this body well.” She cupped your face. “You haven’t connected with us like the way you want to in this life, you did as a Priestess so I do not know what will happen to you as this form.” She kissed your forehead. “You seem a little stronger. Maybe, this form is the best form.”

“I have a question. Why do me and Levi only remember being the Priestess and Captain.”

“We kept your souls, protected them because the pain of losing you both was so strong. We wanted you to be brought back during a time you two would live, have the children you loved and the happiness you deserve. We wanted so much for you two, but it seems Ammon will not stop.” She sighed. “Are you ready?”

“I am, we need to know things and this is the only way.”

“He will see you more if you do, are you sure?”

“Yes, because if I don’t Ammon could win.”

She smiled. “So brave, alright let us connect and I will speak to your friends.”

“Levi’s there.”

She lightly laughed. “The great Captain, I look forward to seeing the handsome man.” She hugged you and pulled you into her. You gasped; your head moved back as you looked up to the sky. You looked down at Levi and Hange, they backed off a little. You smiled and reached out for Levi. “You look well Captain, so handsome. The short hair looks good.”

He looked you over, your eyes were milky and your hair seemed like it was under water. “Who are you?”

“I am the Goddess of knowledge.” You looked at Hange. “Hello Guide, you look a little different but good.”

Hange squealed. “A God, an actually God!”

You bowed. “It is an honour, this young one has said you have questions and I am here to help.”

Levi stepped closer to you. “We need to find Anubis. We have to get hold of the necklace that leads us to where he is so I can make a fucking deal and send that monster of a Prince to the underworld so I can be with this beautiful woman!”

You smiled. “You really do love her still, even in this life.” You looked to Hange. “Come closer, I will gift you the sight to see and feel the necklace.” You cupped Hange’s hand causing the two to glow, she gasped and yanked away in pain. “Sorry.”

She shook her hand and saw a symbol on it. “Wow. Thank you.”

“Word of caution Levi, Anubis is not as strong as he once was. When we lack worshipers, we do not hold as much power. Anubis will not be able to stop Ammon from entering his temple. If Ammon takes anything from the temple with Anubis’s power on it, then he will be unstoppable.” You cupped Levi’s face. “I have faith in you, we all do and this young woman I am using to speak has the greatest amount of faith in you. She’s so in love with you, it warms my heart.” You let him go. “Stay strong Levi.” You smiled and giggled. “I now leave, this one is yours again.”

Levi caught you as you collapsed, he held you close and called your name. “Look at me, come on brat.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. “It worked.” You noticed Levi’s sad gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“The tattoos, they’re just like the Priestess’s now. The girl I fell in love with…” You smiled and cupped his face. “I’m still here.”

He smiled at you. “Yeah, you are.” He kissed you and hummed.”

You looked to Hange. “Does the seal work?”

She looked it over then held her hand out in front of her, there was a little light that appeared. “Yep, but I think we should start tomorrow. You two need to be alone together before things get crazy.”

Levi picked you up in his arms and smiled. “Thanks, Hange. I appreciate it. We’ll try not to make too much noise, but this one does like to moan.”

You blushed. “Levi!”

Hange laughed. “Moaning is a good thing, means Levi is really good, right?”

You gulped and nodded. “He is.”

“Have fun you two! Oh, and thank you my little sunny, what you did for us just now was amazing.”


	7. Chapter 7

You lay on the cot in front of Levi, your shirt was buttoned open, your bra and your underwear off. Levi was above you with eyes filled with hunger, his shirt off and his trousers unbuttoned and zipped down. His eyes dragged all over your body and his slender rough scared hands ran up and down your thighs. He leaned closer and kissed right in-between your boobs, then he looked up at you. He leaned one arms next to your head, then ran his other hand up the inside of your thigh towards your heat. You held your breath as he went, you’d slept with Levi a few times, but you were always just a little nervous. Plus, you were inside a tent outside so, you were a little nervous about people hearing you.

You gasped when you felt his fingers on your heat. You clapped your mouth shut, then bit the inside of your mouth to make sure you didn’t make a noise. Levi kissed your cheek, then the end of your nose before kissing you on the lips. “Don’t stop that beautiful voice, I want to hear it.”

You opened your mouth a bit to speak. “But I’ll make noises and everyone will hear.”

He kissed you as his thumb ran circles on your bud. “Let them hear you. I want them to be jealous, I want them to wish that you were theirs, but you’re not, you’re mine.”

You held his shoulder as your other hand dug into the hair on the back of his head, you loved that he had buzzcut hair that changed into long hair. “I love you.”

He smiled and kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss taking your breath away. “I love you always.” He pushed a finger into your heat and pressed the spot within you, you arched your back and moaned. You covered your mouth up with your hands as you felt the fire begin to build. You rocked your hips to his movements, your teeth bit down on your hand as you tried to hold back as much as you could. Levi was very skilled with his hands, his thumb brushing your bud as one finger pressed inside you over and over.

You hummed and relaxed as he pulled his finger away, but then you moaned louder when you felt him push two fingers into your heat. Levi dotted your skin with loving kisses all over, you felt so much love in each touch. He cupped the side of your face, you looked at him as you rocked your hips. You looked into his eyes, he held such love there and adoration for you. He pressed a little more onto your bud and the spot inside you, you knew what he was doing. Levi loved to see the faces you made, he wanted to see the moment you felt your release, the moment he made you feel good.

You grabbed Levi’s arms hard, you hummed and bit your lip as you felt your rush. You dug your nails into his skin, then you closed your eyes. You leaned your head back and moaned. “Fuck…Levi.” You gasped and moaned loudly as you felt your rush. Levi moved your head so you would look at him, you opened your eyes and panted. You smiled at him and hummed. “So good.”

He smiled and moved his fingers from you, then licked them clean in front of your eyes. He hummed then licked his lips. “You’re right, so good.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Don’t say things like that.”

He pulled your hands from your face as you both laughed lightly. “Sorry.” He kissed you and smiled. “I just like playing with you sometimes, your reactions are cute.”

You cupped his face and squished it. “You shouldn’t, we’re in a situation where I could be taken any day now.”

He kissed your hand and hummed. “Which is why I want to create as many memories with you as possible, so when he does have you, you can remember moments like this to stop you from slipping into the person he wants you to be.”

You slung your arms around his neck and smiled. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“You did, but I’d like to hear more.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck and face all over. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” You slipped your hand down his body to his underwear, you captured his lips and kissed him as a form of distraction. You ran your hand up and down his length, then pulled him free. You reached over to his cot, then grabbed the protection he’d gotten out earlier. You let his length go, then pulled his body against yours allowing you to rocking your heat against his hardened length. You managed to open the packet without looking, then you lightly pushed Levi away from you to give you some room, but he growled and groaned in protest.

You smiled as he moaned a little, his body bucked against your hand as you slowly slipped the protection on. You held his hips and began massaging them, he hummed at you as he moved his length closer to your heat. You moaned a little when you felt him move up and down slowly. You shifted your hips, just begging him to push in. He held his length, lined himself up and pushed in slightly. Your body squeezed him as you felt the tip nice and snug inside you. He rocked his hips slowly, he was not ready to push all the way in. He was testing you, making you feel relaxed and ready for him.

You hummed into the kiss; your hips moved slightly towards him. You slid your hand down his back, then cupped his bum and pulled him closer. He slowly pushed more in you, Levi moaned and hesitated a moment, but you communicated back to him by squeezing his bum as encouragement. He growled at you, he understood what you were letting him know. He pushed himself in more, but you wanted him to go a little fast. You yanked him, he bucked in hard making you cry a moan into the kiss. You mewled and whimpered and the intense feeling of pleasure within you.

He rocked his hips slowly and deeply, you felt a body tingling pleasure, the heat seemed to throb within you. You wrapped one arm around him, your other hand tangled in his locks. Levi hummed and pulled from your lips, he kissed along your jawline to your ear. You panted and moaned in your ear making your body shiver, he sounded so good. He nipped your earlobe and then began whispering things to you. You gripped onto his harder, then you nipped his shoulder to stop you from making too much noise. Levi was encouraged by your nip and began bucking harder, you bit down harder onto him.

You pulled from Levi’s shoulder and moaned, you tried to control yourself but you couldn’t hold back the sounds you were making. Levi just felt so good, the way his body rubbed against yours, his pelvis dragging across your bud, his chest against your breasts. You gasped and tried to get your words you, you tried really hard to, but the man was doing things to you that your mind and body couldn’t catch up on and comprehend. You closed your eyes, then you turned your head to look at Levi. You kissed his cheek. “Levi…please.”

He kissed you then pulled out of you and panted, you cupped his face and kissed him. He hummed then ran your hand up your leg. “Let’s try what you said before.” You nodded, then rolled over onto your stomach. You grabbed your pillow, then put your face into it. You lifted your hips up, Levi ran his hands over your bum in response and gripped making you giggle. He slammed himself into you and moaned, he leaned over you and kissed your back all over. He held your hips and rocked hard into you. You pressed your face more into the pillow, you cried out into it and moaned, you no longer had to hold back because you were much quieter now. Levi reached around and played with your bud, you clenched around him and whimpered as you felt an increase in pleasure. You gripped your pillow more; you closed your eyes and felt your legs wobble. You felt the snap, the rush of heat and pleasure surge through you. You moaned Levi’s name, then turned your head to the side and panted.

Levi let go of your hips, he took one of your hands then the other and locked his fingers with yours. He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You smiled against his lips, he kissed along your cheek and hummed. He bit your shoulder then licked a line, then he bit down hard on your shoulder blade. You cried out, then turned your head quickly when you realised what noise you were making. You squeezed Levi’s hands hard as your body squeezed him, he moaned in reply grinded deep within you. You closed your eyes and tried to steady yourself, but the man felt so good. He kept pressing the right part of you over and over, the man was dangerous that he could render you into a puddle of pleasure.

Levi moved his hands from yours, he ran his hands down your tummy to your breasts. He massaged your chest as he nipped and licked your back. You sighed and moaned at the sensation and feeling building up again. You turned your head to the side for air, you whimpered and panted at Levi. You hummed and smiled as you told Levi sweet nothings. He nipped your back, then kissed down your spine. You gulped and hummed. “Levi.”

He smiled and moved away from you and knelt up, he turned you around and pulled you up. “I want to kiss you, see your face.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, he dragged you close so he straddled your hips. He kissed you and hummed. “You’re so cute.” He lowered you down onto his length, you both hummed and moaned as you got comfy. You smiled at him and tapped your forehead against his. You rocked your hips and grinded against him, you both panted and moaned quietly at first. You gazed into Levi’s eyes, you could see his pupils were blown, he was full of lust, hunger and love. You could see the way his gaze softly at you, you smiled tangled your fingers in his hair.

You kissed him and hummed. “Love you.”

He smiled back and held your hips, his thumbs running circles on your skin. “Love you.” He lifted you slightly, then brought you down on his length. You gasped, then mewled. You captured his lips and hummed, you felt him nip your lip. You opened your mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. You rocked your hips a little more, you were increasing the pleasure between the two of you. You kissed Levi as much as you could, he held you tightly in his hands and thrusted into you deep and hard. You moved up and down as fast as you could while trying not to break the kiss. All your worries and problems washed away, it was just you and Levi in this moment getting closer and closer to sweet body shaking bliss.

Levi moved a hand to your waist, his other hand moved from your hip to your bud. You moaned and whimpered as you felt the fire inside your increase, you gripped his hair tighter causing him to growl. Levi tried to keep a rhythm going, but he was slowly losing his pace as he felt his pleasure rushing through him and begging for a release. He made sure his was hitting the right spot in you over and over, as well as moving his thumb on your bud as much as he possibly could. You pulled from the kiss, gulped and closed your eyes tightly. “F-fuck.” You inhaled sharply. “Oh god Levi, I’m.” He cupped your face, kissed your roughly as he slammed into you. You cried out into the kiss as you felt your release, your body squeezed and shivered around Levi. He groaned then couldn’t control himself anymore, he bucked a few times then felt his release. He wrapped his arms round you, he moved a little bit and held onto you.

Levi pulled his lips from yours, he kissed along your cheek as he panted. “You…okay?”

You hummed and nodded. “I…am.”

He lay you on the cot, then pulled from you. “I’ll be a few minutes, right over there.”

You smiled as you watched him wash himself, you leaned over the bed and grabbed your underwear, you pulled them on. You got under the covers, then you sighed and felt tired. Levi walked over, he got in his cot, then slipped over into yours. You giggled at him. “Hi.”

He smiled at you. “Hi, sorry this isn’t comfy but, I just want to hold onto you for as long as possible.”

You hugged him and closed your eyes, you sighed and hummed. “Yeah, same.”

Hange stopped and looked at her hand, she closed her eyes and hummed. “This way, we should keep going this way.”

Levi sighed. “Alright shitty glasses, hope you’re right.”

She turned to him; you were all around your cars in the middle of the desert with mountains to the side. “You saw what me and the cute thing here saw. I know it seems weird, but nothing we’ve been through has made any fucking sense.”

You walked up to Hange and held her hands. “I trust you.”

She smiled and sighed. “Sorry, it’s just I want to get there before Ammon…I don’t want to lose you.”

You hugged her. “I’m with you, promise.”

Hange nodded and looked at Levi. “Sorry I snapped.”

Levi shook his head. “No, I was an ass. We both want to save this brat here as quickly as possible.”

Erwin walked over. “Everything alright? Do we have a lead?”

Hange nodded. “I’ll lead the way.”

Levi guided you to his car, he opened the door and helped you up and inside. Levi jogged around the other side, then got in and waited for Erwin to drive off with Hange giving directions. You drove across the desert and got closer to the mountains. You stopped and watched the team go inside a cave; Levi stopped you from getting out. “Let them get it, stay here with me.”

You nodded and bit your lip. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry brat, if anyone can find that damn thing it’s Hange. She a shit, but she’s also a genius.”

You smiled and looked over at him. “It’s nice to hear you speak well of her.”

He shrugged and blushed a little, he looked away. “Well…I have my moments.”

You reached over and squeezed his thigh. “You do, you’re so cute.”

You looked to the rear-view mirror, you squeezed his thigh tightly as your eyes widened, you could see a sand storm getting closer and closer. Levi frowned at you. “What’s wrong?”

“L-Levi…it’s.”

He looked in the mirror. “Tch, fuck. Strap in brat and hold on. I won’t let him take you yet, I’m going to lead him away from the others, we can maybe make it back to the sacred place.” He floored it and began driving fast, you lowered the window and leaned out to look. The sand stopped, Ammon stood there looking just like himself again, meaning he fed enough on the living to become the monster he was now. He locked eyes with you and snarled, then he burst into sand and surged towards you and Levi. You pulled back in to hear Levi on his comms. “Yeah! He’s following us, so get the fucking thing already!”

Levi looked over at you, you gulped and smiled. “Just pull over Levi, let him take me.”

“No, I’m not ready to let you go.”

“Levi, please.” He gripped the wheel, turned making you grab the handle on the roof as your body whipped to the side in the car. You put your hand on the dashboard, you gulped and felt your body shiver. “I know you’re scared, I’m scared too, but you have to let him take me and you get to Anubis and you kill Ammon. You have to do it Levi, if you don’t, he will kill everyone and take Anubis’s power for his own. If he takes that power, there’s no way we can stop him, he will be unstoppable.”

He shook his head. “I can’t lose you yet.”

You welled up, then reached over and took his hand. You both held onto each other. “No matter what happens, I love you Levi.”

“I love you.” He said your name as sand surrounded the car. “I love you so much.”

You screamed as sand slammed into the car, the whole thing flipped and rolled across the floor. The car was hit over and over again by sand, you were tossed backwards and forwards in your seat. You blacked out for a moment, your ears were ringing, something warm trickled on your face down. You frowned and opened your eyes, you were hanging upside down, the car was on its roof. You looked over to Levi, there was a bleeding cut on his cheek and another on his head. You watched as the blood tapped over and over on the roof from him.

You felt blood on your face, the window was smashed in front of you, you figured when it exploded it cut you up. You looked over to Levi when you heard him groan, he opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked over at you, his eyes widened which meant you didn’t look good. He said your name. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine, I don’t think I’m hurt too bad. You?”

“I think I’m alright.” He looked around. “I’ll get us out. Can you get your belt off?”

You reached to your belt, but it wouldn’t come out. “No, it’s stuck, I need help.”

He undid his and slammed against the roof, he groaned in pain, then he rolled onto his knees. He slid closer to you then started working on your belt. “Tch, fucking thing.” He pulled out his knife. “It won’t come out; it’s stuck so I’ll have to cut you free.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He cut through the chest bit, but Levi held onto the strap and slowly let it go so you wouldn’t slam onto the roof. You knelt up and smiled at Levi, then you hugged him tightly. He checked you over and sighed. “You’re okay, thank god.”

You smiled. “Just a few cuts, like you.” You jumped as your passenger door was ripped off and flew away. You felt a tug on your leg making you slam on your stomach against the roof, you looked up at Levi. “Levi?” You screamed as you were yanked backwards, Levi jumped at you and grabbed your hand. “Levi!”

He grabbed the steering wheel and held onto you. “I’m not letting you go.”

“Levi, please.”

“No, I won’t.”

You welled up then gasped, you looked behind you as Ammon crawled towards you and grabbed the top of your trousers. You looked back at Levi and felt all sound around you fade, all there was in this moment was you and him looking into each other’s eyes. You say fear in Levi’s, fear of losing you. You squeezed his hand. “I love you.” You screamed as Ammon yanked you so easily out of Levi’s hands, he pulled you out of the car then stood up and put one arm around your middle. Ammon held his other hand out to the car, you screamed as you watched it flip and fly away. “LEVI!” You kicked and fought, but it was no use. You welled up and began crying. “No…”

Ammon turned your around to face him, he held you against him with one arm and cupped your face with your other hand. “Finally, I have you in my arms, after all this time.” He looked so in love with you, it was scary. “Let me take care of those cuts for you.” He captured your lips and kissed you, you wiggled and fought with him as you felt a heat rush over your cuts and bruises. He pulled away and licked his lips. “You taste better than I remember.” He smiled as his hand ran over the dried blood, all your cuts and marks were gone by his touch and kiss.

You slammed him hard making him stumble back, you then ran as fast as you could towards the broken car hoping to find Levi. Ammon appeared in front of you making you scream, you backed up then ran another way, but he appeared again in front of you. “No!”

He grabbed you. “Stop running!”

“Let me go!” You yanked away and ran, you screamed and felt something wrap around your ankles and wrists. You slammed against the sand, then groaned in pain.

Ammon walked over to you, grabbed your arm and dragged your feet. You had thin golden chains on your ankles, it was preventing you from running but you could walk, your wrists were bond together with the same unusual material. “You do as I say Priestess, or I kill that Captain.” Your eyes widened. “Oh, you thought he was dead? No, he’s fine that slim. He slipped out that machine before I could throw it. If you do as I say, I’ll let him and all those people in that cave live.”

You lowered your head. “Okay.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good girl.” He pulled you against him and looked behind him. “Jason, Doctor? Find out what those idiots are looking at. Me and this beautiful creature are going to a little spot away, I have to make her more mine.”

Jason gave you a sad look, a look of regret. “We’ll send our men in.”

“Good, I will collect you when the deed is done. Kill anyone you can.”

You reached out to Jason, a look of desperation in your eyes. “No! Don’t!” Jason gave you a tiny nod before you were wrapped up in sand, you closed your eyes tightly as you felt warm wind around you. You felt your feet land on sand, you stumbled away from Ammon then looked down at yourself. You gasped as you pulled at your clothes, you were wearing exactly what the Priestess wore. “No. No, no, no, no, no! I’m not her!” You looked at your shaking arms, then your bare stomach, you were covered in tattoos.

Ammon reached out, a chain attached to your wrist chains, then he yanked you closer. He smiled at you and hummed. “So beautiful. My Priestess, my love, mine.”

You shook your head. “I’m not her!”

He grabbed your face. “You are, you have the same soul as her!”

You kicked and wiggled in his hand. “I may have her soul, but I’m someone else now!”

“No, you’re still the same. You’ve talked to your gods again, and you…” He sniffed your neck and growled, then he squeezed your face hard. “You’ve been with him physically, haven’t you!?” He growled at you then threw you to the floor. “He defiled your body!” You moved yourself away from him, but he kept walking closer. “You let him deflower you! That monster! That animal!” He grabbed the chain connecting your ankles, then dragged your closer pushing the long cloth at the front and back of your little bottom part of your outfit slip up. Ammon eyed your legs completely on show, he grabbed your necklace Levi found for you and yanked you closer to his face. “You are mine, not his.”

You welled up and held his wrist. “Please, don’t kill him, I can’t lose him.”

“Why? Do you love that disgusting thing?”

You nodded. “With everything I have, but if…if I promise to stay here with you, will you promise to not kill him.”

“If you kiss me like you used to, then I will.”

You gulped, then cupped the side of his face. You leaned closer as he held his breath, you closed your eyes and begged Levi to forgive you. You lightly kissed him, then you pressed your lips against his firmly and tried to imagine it was Levi. You felt him nip your lip, you opened your mouth and squeezed your eyes as you felt his tongue push into your mouth. He moaned and pressed his body against yours, you lay down and put your bound hands against your chest. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then made it turn into the hair you had as a Priestess.

He pulled away and licked his lips. “I’ll let him live, for now.” He got up and yanked you against him, sand surrounded you both. You gasped as you appeared back where the Doctor, Jason and their men were. “Well, did you get what I needed?”

The Doctor gulped. “They got the necklace and took off. We’re sorry my Prince, so sorry but, they were stronger than we anticipated.”

Ammon threw you into Jason’s arms. “Hold her while I talk to our Doctor alone.”

You held onto Jason as sand surrounded Ammon and the Doctor, both disappeared leaving you, Jason and his men alone in the desert. You looked to Jason and welled up. “Why?”

He let you go and shook his head. “I fucked up babe, I fucked up.”

You hit him a few times with your chained-up wrists in frustration, then you began crying as you did. “You put everyone’s lives at risk, the world at risk and for what!? Power!? Riches!? Was it worth it Jason!? Was it!?”

He looked so pained. “No. None of this was, he’s too…he’s a monster, I should have listened to you.”

“Should have? It’s too late for that now.” You dropped to your knees and rubbed your tears away. “Too late.”

He crouched in front of you, put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out the scarf Levi gave you that must have come off you in the crash. “Levi asked me to give you this.”

You looked up and grabbed it, you pulled it close and hugged it. “He did?”

Jason nodded and smiled. “He really loves you. I came across him and Hange just as they got the necklace, I remembered your pained look and I couldn’t kill them. I warned them both, I told them Ammon’s plans and what they needed to do, that they had to hurry. Levi made me promise to take care of you, so I will. I won’t let Ammon do anything bad to you. I’ll volunteer to be your guide like in the stories you told me, I know ancient languages, you know I do so, I can translate everything you say if you connect with your Gods. Okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Jason.”

He smiled. “Well, I was an asshole for so long, Karma really did a number on me with all this.” He helped you to your feet. “Come on, the next place he’ll take us is another location to find another means of getting to Anubis’s temple. We’re going back to his old kingdom, it’s a shame Hange isn’t with us, she would have loved to have seen it all.”

“She would have.” You jumped when you saw sand surge round and round, then Ammon appear with a very scared looking Doctor. “Jason?”

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you until Levi does what he has to.”

Ammon approached you. “I have returned to you.” He cupped your face. “Every time I see you, I feel my world is better.”

You clenched your jaw and held the scarf tightly in your hand. “I have made a choice.”

“Oh?”

“I require a guide, like I did when we first met. I’ve decided Jason will be that guide, he understands my old language and knows my gods.”

Ammon looked to Jason, then he grabbed your arm and pulled you close. “Do you feel for him?”

You shook your head. “No, he just knows, he’s connected with the gods.”

He loosened his grip on your arm, then he kissed you. “He may be your guide.” He let you go and allowed you to go to Jason. He looked around the place. “We must be on our way to my home, there should be a map to Anubis there.”

Sand surrounded you all, you held onto Jason and he onto you as you were transported and moved you both appeared in a place covered in sand. Ammon walked forward, then held his arms out and let out a roar. You watched as sand swirled around and slowly revealed the city that was lost to time, everything was just how you remembered it from your dreams. Ammon led the way to the palace, you walked the halls that were once beautiful, now tired. He placed his hand on the wall, then brought the whole place to life. Fire lit up the place, paintings on the walls now stood strong and cloth that hung was fixed and bright with life.

Ammon turned to his people. “I have work to do, you now have my permission to rest here, the servants will guide you to your rooms.” Mummy figures walked up to people, then led them away. “Priestess and guide, you stay with me.”

Jason held your hand and walked with you, Ammon led the two of you to the throne room, you looked around and saw distant memories here. You pulled at your chains and pouted, then you walked away from Jason and looked around. You walked up to the steps to the throne, then sat where the Priestess used to sit always. Jason walked over and sat where the guide would sit, but it didn’t seem right, because Hange was supposed to be there instead.

Jason played with your Priestess hair. “This looks so different, but it looks good on you.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You played with your outfit as Ammon searched the room. “I feel so naked in this, my boobs, ass and front are just about covered.”

He titled his head. “Well, do you have underwear on under those long cloths?”

You nodded. “Thin.”

“Shame we’re at risk, this is a rather sexy outfit.”

You laughed. “Yeah.” You looked up and watched Ammon. “Do you really understand the old language?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and I can speak it, why?”

You looked to him. “Then let’s speak it, it’ll allow us to have some peace.”

He smiled then thought for a moment before he started speaking in the old language from the land the Priestess was from. _“I will be a bit slow. I am…not an…umm…perfect? Do you understand?”_

You laughed and spoke back. _“I understand you. You’re doing every well you just require confidence.”_

He bit his lip and nodded. _“Thank you. Sorry. Your use of this language is…perfect.”_

_“Is perfect your new favourite word?”_

_“I just know that word well.”_

You frowned at him. _“How come you know this language?”_

_“I studied it after you left me, I wanted you umm…with me? It was a way to bring you back.”_

You nodded then took his hand in yours, you squeezed and smiled at him. _“It is a shame you were bad.”_

_“Yes.” _He looked up to see Ammon walking over. _“He is coming over.”_

Ammon stood in front of you and Jason. “I have missed hearing you speak that language, if only I learned how to speak it.” He knelt in front of you and ran his hands up your legs. “You are so beautiful.”

You gulped and looked down. “I’m tired, I need to rest. I was in a crash today.”

He leaned up and kissed you. “Rest in my room. Do you remember where it is?”

“But my old room.” He gripped your legs hard, you felt pain as your legs began bruising under his grip, his nails digging in making your skin bleed. “Ow.”

He gripped your neck tightly in his hand, then squeezed. You grabbed his wrist as he pressed your back against the steps. “I said, you will use my room.”

You gasped. “Ammon…stop!”

“I came back to life, I waited all this time, I made deals with Gods all for you!” He shook you. “When will you appreciate what I do for you!?” He welled up. “I know I killed you in your past life, I didn’t mean to, he was supposed to die, only him. I love you. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Jason grabbed Ammon and threw him off you, then he pulled you to him as you coughed and gasped for air. “Are you okay? Does your back hurt?”

You held onto him and gulped hard, then winced. “I’ll be fine.”

He helped you to your feet. “Come on, you need to rest.”

Ammon chased after the two of you. “Let me heal her, please.”

Jason hugged you to him. “She must rest and consult the gods.”

“She is mine! I brought her back to her former self!” He appeared in front of you and Jason. “I should be the one taking care of her!”

You hugged Jason, he pushed you behind him a little. “I am her guide; therefore, I have command over her well-being. Correct?”

Ammon clenched his jaw then relaxed a little. “Yes.”

“She needs her rest. When I’ve made her better, then you can hold her.”

“Fine.”

Jason gulped. “I think it’s also best for her to be in her own room.” He held his hands up as Ammon looked annoyed. “Until she’s better of course.”

“You can take her to her old room for now.”

Jason hurried you down the hall, your legs buckled under you as the pain set in. Jason called your name out, then caught you. He scooped you up into his arms and held you like a bride. “You should have said you were not well.”

You groaned a little in pain. “I’m fine.” You pointed down the hall. “Keep going, then it’s the last room on the right.”

“Got it.” He sighed and looked down at you. “You’re not fine though.” He got into the old room, then stared at how beautiful it was with a balcony and a large bed. He sat you down, then sat next to you. “You should be more selfish.”

You smiled and welled up a little. “Levi told me that too.”

He squeezed your knee, then noticed the bruises on your legs and the blood. “I need to clean this…”

You shook your head. “There’s no water.”

“I have a bag of things; water is in it.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but that’s your drinking water.” You lay back on the bed. “I’ll rest for now.”

Jason lay back with you. “Want me to stay?”

You rolled onto your side, then held Jason’s hand. “You may have been an ass to me before, but you are so wonderful right now.”

“I just want to help, to make sure you’re alright. I know we’re not together but, I care about you.”

You smiled at him, then felt your eyelids get heavy. “I’d love to chat more, but I’m so tired.” You closed your eyes. “Will you stay with me?”

“Yes, I’ll stay with you until you’re returned to Levi.”

You sat outside the palace with Jason, the two of you chatting and in your own world. You’d been at the palace for a few days as Ammon searched for what was missing, but his father must have hidden it before. Your neck, back and legs were bruised badly from Ammon’s harsh treatment. Ammon screamed in frustration inside the palace, then came outside where you and Jason was. He passed backwards and forwards speaking in his own language, you understood what he was saying but, it was mainly pissed off gibberish.

He turned to you and walked closer, he knelt down and looked up into your eyes. “I need your guidance.”

You shook your head. “I cannot help you find something that I have no knowledge of. My connection to the gods is lacking unlike before, death has made me weaker with my link.”

“Try.”

You looked to Jason, then to Ammon. “Use your power, send out eyes or something like that to searched the place from top to bottom.”

He smiled at you, then cupped your face making you jump. “You’re right, my army.” He kissed you, then stood up and raised his arms up, he turned to the land and roared. You grabbed Jason’s arm as you watched half dead men crawl and pulled themselves out of the ground, blades in hand, spears in others and some with shields. He smiled and spoke to them in his language. _“Go, search the palace and lands. I need the map to Anubis!”_ He turned to you and smiled. “How about a game while we wait?”

You tied your long Priestess hair up with the scarf Levi gave you, you then pulled off a piece of cloth on yourself. “How about a race to get this? There’s a prize to whoever grabs it.”

Ammon wrinkled his nose in disgust, because the last time he played you won and the prize was kissing the Captain and declaring your love. “Childish game.”

“No powers.”

“Yes powers.”

You clenched your jaw. “Then it won’t be a fair game.”

He sighed. “Alright.” He clicked his fingers removing your chains. He raised a horse from the dead, then tied the cloth to it. He smacked it and stared at you as it ran off. “Guide? You shall join in.” You all stood in a line. “Ready? Go!”

You sprinted with the guys, it was just like before but you were missing your Captain, your Levi. Jason was going as well, but not well enough. So, you did exactly what Levi did in your dream. You ran up broken stalls, jumped over and rolled on the ground. You skidded to the side and turned down a small alley and ran up the wall to stop you from crashing. You smiled as the world became more vibrant, you saw people in the streets as you went. You looked to your right and saw Levi in the Captain’s things right by your side. You laughed lightly at him, he laughed back and held your hand tightly. He ran ahead and pulled you along, he guided you through the streets.

He helped you run up a broken cart onto a building, you ran together then he stopped and pointed. You knew what to do, so you ran and jumped off the building onto the horse. You hugged his neck, then pulled the scarf off and held it in the air. “I win again!”

Ammon appeared in front of the horse, the dream shattered and you were on a half dead horse. It reared making you fall off and back onto the floor. You gasped in pain, luckily the horse ran off and avoided you. Jason skidded to your side and checked you over. “You okay?”

You hummed. “I’m alright.” You held his arm and sat up, you breathed a little and looked to Ammon. “I’ve had worse.”

Ammon threw Jason off you, then he grabbed you by your upper arm and squeezed. He yanked you up and snarled at you. “You saw him, didn’t you? You connected with that scum of a man!”

You gritted your teeth. “Of course, I did! I love him!”

He let you go, then back handed you across the face. Jason ran for you, but Ammon held his hand out to him. “Stay out of this!” He pinned you to the floor, then lay on your body. “I will remind you that I am yours, that I made you like this!”

You turned your head to the side, he licked your neck and tried kissing you, but you kept moving your face out the way. “Stop…” He grabbed your wrists, then pinned them with one hand above your head. “Stop.” You felt him rub himself against you, you closed your eyes tightly and felt a rage, it wasn’t your rage but something coming from your gods. “STOP!” Ammon flew back from you, he skidded on the floor. You panted and opened your eyes, in front of you stood one of the gods you’d spoken to before with Levi and Hange.

She held her hand out in front of her and stared at Ammon. “No more will you touch this precious child of ours. If you dare hurt her, or change the path of her life we will be forced to interfere.”

Ammon smiled at her. “So, you finally show yourself after all this time, I finally get to meet one of the great gods of the Priestess.” He stood up and walked towards her. “I am the great Ammon.”

“We know who you are, a monster disguised as a so-called Prince. Do not touch her like you just did.”

He laughed and pointed at her. “You may be able to protect her from my touch now, but when I have Anubis’ power, she’s all mine.”

“The Captain will stop you.”

“Doubt it.” He held his hand to the side, then took a book handed to him by one of his men. He grinned as the mummy bowed, then backed away. “I have a path to Anubis.”

The god stared at him, then turned to you, she cupped your face. “Levi, I need a connection to him so I can find him. I must aid him.”

You pulled your scarf out of your hair, then offered it to her. “He gave me this as a gift.” You looked at the ring he gave you. “There’s this as well or.” You tapped the necklace. “The gift of the stars.” She smiled and put the scarf back on you, she held your necklace in her hand. You placed your hand on hers. “Find him, tell him I love him, please.” She nodded, then closed her eyes then vanished along with your necklace.

Jason rushed over and helped you up. “Anything hurt?”

You shook your head. “I’ll be fine, like I said, I’ve had worse.”

Ammon scanned the book, then smiled. “We’re ready, this book will lead us to a sacred temple, there we will find the location of Anubis’ temple.” He smiled and began reading out loud, sand circled around you all and transported you to another large temple. Ammon smiled and walked to the waters, he hummed and his feet dipped in. “Your beloved Captain is on these waters with his friends, how about I send him and your friends a little gift?” He lifted his hands up causing the water to rise, he laughed as he spoke under his breath, book in hand.

You gasped then ran towards him. “NO!” You watched as water surged forward swirling, crashing and flowing towards it’s intended target. You ran into the water and began hitting Ammon in the back, he just laughed at you. “Stop!”

He lowered his arms, turned to you and kissed your forehead. “It is done, I do hope they can swim.” He chuckled and walked past you.

You stood there and hugged yourself. “Levi.” You closed your eyes, then walked into the river more. The water reached your waist, you put your hands on the water. “Gods, if you can hear me, protect him and the others.” You clasped your hands together in front of you. “Please.”

You smiled when you heard a whisper in your ear, then a heat in your chest. “It will be done.”

You opened your eyes and saw almost a glow in the water surge away from you, you gasped and laughed as you cried a little. Jason shouted your name over and over, he walked closer and stood in the water up to his shins. “Come closer.” You walked over to him and hugged him, he hugged you back. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re all okay.”

You nodded and looked over to Ammon, he was commanding his men and reading from the book as the temple revealed itself to him. He walked inside with his army leaving you in your chains, Jason next to you and the doctor pacing outside with his own men and Jason’s. You sighed and walked across the sand, then sat on a rock. “I believe in them, I’m just tired of being a prisoner.”

Jason sat next to you on the rock. “Same, but your friends will save us. All we can do is wait, then get to Anubis.”

You hugged yourself. “I feel so…helpless. I hate that others are doing the fighting.”

“Fights don’t always involve constant battle, sometimes people have to wait before they can strike.”

You smiled at Jason and nodded, then you looked at the water again. “Then I guess, we are in wait until we can fight back. After all, Anubis is his weakness and he must be getting nervous.” Jason took your hand, you squeezed it and smiled at him. You two didn’t say anything more, you just held on and watched the waters together in silence as you held each other’s hands and waited for Ammon to emerge and to drag you to your next location.


	8. Chapter 8

Ammon smiled as he held a talisman, he placed it on the book. A light appeared and air rushed towards him, he hummed a laugh as he opened the book to reveal his path. He slammed it closed then looked to you. “It seems I now have my path to Anubis, but I believe your friends are nowhere near it. So, we can rest for now.” Everyone busied themselves to set up tents as Ammon approached you, he cupped the side of your face and smiled. “How about we have a little entertainment? Mainly for me, but Jason and the good Doctor may watch.” He grabbed your chin and squeezed. “Dance for us, like a good Priestess. I’m sure you remember how I liked the way your body moved.” He clicked his fingers causing a royal tent to appear, mummies inside playing old music with a throne for Ammon. He spun you around causing your Priestess things to become more revealing, but you had more jewels on. “Dance.”

You stumbled away from him. “No.”

“Dance, or I kill Jason.”

You looked to Jason, then you lowered your head. “Fine, but I cannot dance with these chains.”

He hummed, then leaned closer and licked your neck. He pulled away and reached out causing a chain around your neck to appear. He smiled then yanked you against him, you stumbled and put your arms on his chest. You looked down and saw your chains had disappeared, but you had just the one on your neck. He kissed you and hummed at the sensation. “There, now you can dance easily.” He turned and pulled you along into the tent. “Come on.” He walked up to his seat, then sat down in his throne as the Doctor and Jason stared at you. You could see Jason wasn’t comfortable, the Doctor was eyeing you up and enjoying what you were offering. Ammon pulled on your chain. “Dance.”

You stumbled forward, grabbed your collar and glared at Ammon. You looked to the mummies playing music, then sighed and began dancing in a way you thought he’d want. He didn’t seem happy though, you tried something else but, it still wasn’t good enough. You spun around and around and felt yourself slipping into a weird trance. The world around you changed, you were back in time as if you were the Priestess. You began dancing like she did, you seemed to glide across the floor, you moved perfectly as if you were underwater.

You spun around and around, arms up in the air and noticed Levi sat there with the Captain’s things on. You smiled at him and felt your heart swell, he looked so handsome and perfect to you. You pulled a piece of fabric off yourself, you danced with it. You danced closer and closer to Levi, you moved to but the fabric around his neck as a gift, but your wrist was grabbed. Your world faded away, you were now back with Ammon, Jason and the Doctor. You saw you were giving the fabric to Jason, but Ammon was stopping you.

Ammon squeezed your wrist making you wince in pain. “You dance for me, not him. Do we have an understanding?”

You nodded. “I’m sorry, forgive me Prince Ammon.”

He loosened his grip, his eyes widened. “Priestess?”

You were faking of course, but you believed pretending to be her would be safer than not. You smiled at him and ran your hands over his head and face. “You are unwell.”

He took your hands, then knelt down in front of him. He nodded. “I am.”

You smiled. “Then rest, take a break.”

He smiled, then got angry. “No, you’re not her, she wouldn’t tell me to rest.” He grabbed your throat. “You’re not her, I want her back!”

You could see Doctor and Jason trying to get away from Ammon, you couldn’t lose this battle, you were determined to get the upper hand. You cupped his face, closed you eyes and apologised to Levi in your head then kissed Ammon. He relaxed in your hands, then began kissing you back. You pulled away a little and hummed. “You doubt so much. You are filled with rage. It pains me to see the Prince I once knew as a brilliant kind hearted man become someone so hateful.”

He smiled at you. “It really is you.”

You pinched his cheeks and wiggled his face. “Of course, now be the kind Prince I know you as.”

He sat back and nodded. “I am still me, do not worry.”

You sat back and placed your hands on the collar. “Why am I chained?”

He looked up and smiled. “Because the woman’s body you are in wanted to fight and run, I don’t want you to go.”

“I won’t, I am with you now.” You placed your hand on his. “Remove it, please.”

He shook his head. “I cannot risk it.”

“Please. I cannot rest like this.”

He touched the collar, his fingers tracing it, then you gasped as you felt it disappear. He smiled at you. “You look better without it on.”

You giggled, then stood up. “I need to be one with the world, I will be close by if you need me.”

“I will join you soon, I just need to…think.”

You bowed, then walked outside and went to the water. You lifted the front and bottom part of your skirt, then walked to a rock in the water. You sat on the rock, then let your feet touch the water. You sighed and thought about Levi, you touched your necklace, then looked down at your ring he had given you. “I miss you so much.”

You heard someone say your name, you turned to see Jason. “That you?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’m playing the role for him, so people don’t get hurt.”

He sighed. “I can’t apologise enough for all this.”

You shook your head. “Even we didn’t know how bad he was until we revealed what was on the wall.” You hugged yourself. “Did you know he murdered the Captain, Priestess and their unborn child?”

“God…”

You nodded. “Even worse was, if she lived, he was still planning on getting rid of the baby. He really is a monster.”

Jason felt sick to his stomach, then he covered his mouth to stop him from being sick. He gulped. “How can someone do that? To…I can’t even imagine it. I mean, if you were pregnant with Levi’s kid, then he’d died and we got together, I wouldn’t want that child gone just because I want you.”

You smiled and nodded. “I know, because deep down you are a good guy.”

“You miss him?”

“With all my heart.”

Jason gave you a sad smile. “I’m sure he survived what Ammon did to him.”

You smiled at him. “I know he did, I can just feel it. The man used to be in the military, he’s been through far worse.” You looked into the water. “He’s lost so many people in his life, but he has this strong natural desire to live. He told me that now, he has even more reason to live.”

“You?”

You nodded and smiled. “For a while, when all this Priestess thing happened, I thought that it was because of our past lives was the reason why he loved and cared for me, that what we had wasn’t real.” You giggled. “But he made me see that I was silly to think that and I’m not her, I’m me now. She had her life, now it’s time for me to live in this timeline.”

He patted your leg, then squeezed. “You should keep thinking that. It’ll keep you sane.”

“Priestess?” You turned to look at Ammon. “May I join you?”

Jason stood up and smiled. “I will speak to you later Priestess.”

You bowed your head to him. “Thank you Guide.”

Ammon watched Jason leave, then he walked into the water a bit, then sat next to you on the rock. “When this is over, when I have the power I deserve, then we will marry and I will deflower you.” He looked down at you. “I know he has already bedded you, but I will not use anything to protect your body, I want a child.” He slipped his hand up the inside of your thigh. “Will you do that for me?”

You knew he’d never win, but if he did and he killed Levi, it was highly likely that you’d lose the will to live and probably die of a broken heart, or your Gods would take you away. “I will do what I must for happiness for all.”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “Good girl.”

You got up and looked down at him. “I want you to know something.”

“What is it?”

“I cannot forgive you for what you did to me, that you killed me and took my child.”

He stared at you and the wind blew past you, your hair and outfit moved with the wind. He gulped as he felt the weight of those words. “You remember the pain.”

You didn’t, but you thought it was best to say it so he knew that he couldn’t touch you for a while, because you were healing. “I need to rest, excuse me.”

He got up and followed you to the tent. “I’ll rest with you.”

You got into your tent and turned to him. “You should be in your own, it would not be right for us to share a bed before marriage.”

He stared at you then nodded. “Very well. I shall leave you.” He turned and walked out of your tent leaving you alone to your own thoughts.

You stared at a large building that went underground, you looked to the side and noticed the scout’s things here, which meant they were actually ahead of Ammon for a bit. Ammon wasn’t happy that the scouts were here, he slammed the book closed and looked to everyone. “Do not get distracted by those scum inside, we must overcome the trials inside to find an offering for Anubis. If you cannot find anything, you cannot enter Anubis’s temple.” He pulled his robe off so he was shirtless. “Not all of you will live, but that is the point of the trail. The weak die.” You gasped, then ran inside before anyone. “Priestess wait!”

You got down the steps and ignored Ammon. You stopped at the crossing, you could either go left, right or forwards. You took the scarf Levi gave you out of your hair, then tied it around your wrist. You held onto it tightly and looked around, you felt something pulling you, so you followed and went left. You went down hallway after hallway, you paused a moment and sniffed the air. You smiled when you could smell a faint smell of Levi, he’d chosen this path as well and was no doubt guided by your God.

You followed the path and reached a large room, inside was full of gold and riches that treasure hunters would only dream of. You wandered around looking at everything, trying to see which would be perfect. You jumped and looked to the hall when you heard men screaming now and then, which meant they had chosen the wrong path. You saw Jason appear down the hall.

Jason smiled at you. “Guess we need to find a gift.”

You nodded. “We can’t help each other; we have to choose by ourselves.”

“Good luck then.”

“You too.” You wandered away from all the royalties, then tried looking for something simple. You saw Ammon appear down the hall, then he became blinded by the amount of gold.

You sighed and walked into another room with the light coming in, you stepped down and gasped at how beautiful it was. Plants were hanging down into the place, birds singing, it was like a little oasis underground. A little path led to a large pond, inside were fish and perfect lotuses. You walked along the path into the water, you crouched down and picked up a lotus in your hands. It was a stunning blue and purple mixed together, it was almost unnatural and yet perfect, the centre as a beautiful bright yellow It glowed, then slowly closed up to protect itself for transport. You turned your scarf into a little pouch of a bag, then tied it to yourself.

When you looked up, a stone door began to slide open to reveal a larger oasis. You smiled and stepped in, you looked around at the beauty and life inside this place, the sun shining down and trickling in through the canopy of trees above. You felt a warmth spread through you as your feet touched the grass. You closed your eyes and felt as if you were in heaven, everything felt pure and safe here. You followed the pathway further into the centre of the oasis, as if something was pulling you there, like you needed to reach the centre.

You gasped when you came to an opening, in the centre looking up at the light was Levi. “Levi?” He looked down over to you, his eyes widened as he said your name. You smiled and sped up towards him. “Levi!”

He smiled and rushed towards you as he said your name, he hugged you tightly and kissed your head all over. “You’re here, you’re safe. Thank god.”

“I missed you.”

He cupped your face and made you look up at him. “I missed you with every bone in my body.” He held you close to his chest; he really didn’t want to let you go again. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and hugged him back. “I know, I love you too.” You looked up at him. “Levi?”

He looked down. “Yes?”

You ran your hands up his chest, you leaned up as he held his breath. The two of you hadn’t been together for days, he’d been through hell because of Ammon, the scouts could have drowned at one point. His body tingled in excitement and anticipation, then when your lips connected with his, he couldn’t help but moan. He wrapped his arm around you, his hand on your lower back and fingers almost toughing your bum, his other hand tangled in your hair. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He knelt down, then lowered your body to the soft ground, his lips never left yours.

You shifted your legs for him, so now he lay perfectly between them. You held onto his shirt tightly, your body craving his touch more and more. You pulled from his lips, but he carried on kissing your face and neck. “Mmm, Levi we can’t. We have to leave to find Anubis.”

He nibbled your neck. “I know, but I just want this moment to last a little longer before I lose you.”

You smiled at him and cupped his face. “You’ll never lose me. I’ll always be here for you. We don’t have much time though, if you don’t leave now for the temple of Anubis then Ammon will win.”

He sighed and lowered his head. “You’re right…I hope I picked the right offering.” He turned his head and kissed your hand.

“What did you choose?”

He sat up and waited for you to sit up, then he pulled out a closed-up lotus. “I chose the lotus, because it was something you drew in your book a lot.”

You smiled and showed him you’d picked the same. “Great minds think alike. I chose because, well everything else just seemed like fake beauty.”

He kissed your forehead. “So cute.” His eyes traced your body, then he frowned. “You’re hurt...how did this happen?”

You shook your head. “Ammon, but he hasn’t hurt me for a while, I’m healing.”

“He still hurt you.” He clenched his fist tightly. “I’ll kill him. I will I promise.”

You ran your hand over his cheek and smiled. “I know you will, because you’re strong and brave.”

He looked down as his walkie went off, he listened closely then looked to you. “Everyone made it out, I have to leave.”

You smiled at him. “Go, I’m sure there’s an exit here somewhere.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Sorry, I had to one last time.”

You giggled and kissed him deeply. “One last time.”

He gave you a tiny smile, then he got up. “I’ll stop him and save you. I promise.”

You waved to him as he walked away, you let out a long sigh and sat there for a while. When you thought that Levi and the others had started their journey to Anubis, you made your move. You left the oasis and went outside into the desert. You saw some of Jason’s and the Doctor’s men who had chosen not to go inside. You waited around and soon you were joined by Jason, the Doctor and finally Ammon.

Ammon smiled at you. “I knew you’d make it my love.” He cupped your face and made you look at him. “Let us go to Anubis, I am tired of waiting. I need you.” He frowned and ran his thumb over your lip. “So plump…” He leaned closer and inhaled. “I smell someone on you, someone who shouldn’t be."

"I was in an oasis inside there, lots of plants. The nice smell is probably that.”

He squeezed your face a little, then nodded. “Very well.” He opened his book and searched for Anubis.

You grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Wait, not everyone is out. We have to make sure you have plenty of people on your side to fight, right?”

“I can raise a whole army from the sands, I do not need these humans here.”

You hugged his arm to your chest, he looked down and enjoyed the view and feeling of your chest. “Can’t we rest? We’ve all been through a lot. Plus, you have to face Anubis, you need all your strength. You want to win, don’t you?”

He smiled and kissed you. “You are right, I have to face him at my best. All of you, we will rest for now.”

When everything had gone quiet, the night had come you had wondered about trying to clear your mind. You shook your arms and hummed, you thought about Levi and the way he had touched and kissed you earlier. Your body began to tingle again, you just wanted to be in his arms as soon as possible. You heard someone say your name, you felt a little spark hoping you’d see Levi, but it was Jason. “Jason, everything okay?”

He nodded and walked closer. “I wanted to check on you, you seemed so desperate to get us to stay here.”

You smiled. “Because I met Levi in there.”

“You did?”

“He has an offering, I wanted to give them a head start.”

He nodded and smiled. “Knowing they are ahead brings me comfort, hopefully Levi will make a deal with Anubis before we can get there.”

“Levi?” You and Jason turned to see Ammon. “I knew I smelt something on you.” He back handed you across the face sending you to the floor. Jason ran for you, but Ammon sent a force towards him sending him flying away. “You’ve been with that Captain!”

You crawled backwards away from him. “Please Ammon, the gods pushed me to him, they held my soul with his. It’s not my fault.”

He pulled out his blade, grabbed your throat and slammed you against the floor with the blade to your face. “How many times do I have to fight for you? I am tired of trying to prove to you I am the one for you! I gave up everything for you, me!”

You held his arm. “Ammon, stop!”

He moved his hand from your neck, batted your hand away then stabbed your hand pinning it to the floor. You screamed in pain, your hand reaching for the knife as you felt tears spill down your cheeks. “I had my life taken from me because of you! I came back, I am going to Anubis for power so we can be together! Why don’t you understand?” He hit you a few times. “I need you to understand!” He pulled the knife out making you cry in pain. “Love me!”

You pressed your bloodied hand onto his face, you pushed him as you felt anger in you. “Get off me!”

He flew back and skidded on the floor, he sat up and gritted his teeth, but he knew why he couldn’t touch you again. This time he didn’t see the woman god from before, this time it was a man stood there in the light protecting you. “You were warned not to touch her.”

Ammon growled. “I can do what I want to her! She is mine! She belongs to me.”

You gasped as sand surged around Ammon, his face became more mummy like. He screamed at the god protecting you. The god held his arms up, the sand blasted around him and you like a protective shield. He slowly slid back towards you. “How is he so strong? I can’t hold him back, I’m sorry.”

You screamed as a spear slammed into his shoulder, he stumbled back. You gripped your shoulder in pain as well, the god’s pain was your pain. He burst into light and faded into you, you gasped and flopped back onto the floor. He wasn’t dead, he was just sent back to his world. You rolled onto your side and cried, you had felt his pain for a moment, but it seemed to linger. He was heartbroken that he couldn’t protect you.

Ammon walk over to you, as he went to touch you but you smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” You knelt up with your stabbed hand on your lap, your other hand touched your bruised shoulder. You doubled over and cried, your voice now quiet. “Don’t touch me…”

He knelt by you. “Priestess.”

“You hurt him, you hurt one of my gods.”

“I had to; he was stopping me from having you.”

You glared at him, then started speaking the native tongue of the Priestess. _“May you suffer for eternity for what you have done to us. We curse you to fail in every endeavour you peruse. You will be forever tormented by your actions!” _You clutched your chest in pain, you gasped and cried. “Jason?”

He moved to your side. He held you against him, then looked at your hand. “I’ll patch this up, okay? Can you walk?”

You shook your head. “Everything hurts.”

“Put your arms around my neck.” You did as he asked, then he lifted you up like a bride. _“I’ll take care of you, for Levi.” _

_“Thank you for your blessing and kindness.”_

He smiled at you, then carried you into a tent and sat you down. He cleaned your wound, stopped the bleeding then patched it up. “Hopefully he hasn’t damaged too much, so you can use your hand normally.”

“Yeah…”

He brushed your hair a little with his hand. “How’s your shoulder?” You pulled back the bit of fabric covering it to reveal a massive bruise, he turned your back to him to see it was there too. “Fuck…I’ll keep an eye on it, if it spreads then…”

You gave him a weak smile. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. Once Ammon is gone, I’ll return back to normal.” You looked at your arms. “These tattoos will be gone and my hair will be my own.” You smiled more. “I can’t wait for that to happen.”

“Nor can I…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Say, after all this, do you think I could maybe join you and the scouts?”

You lightly laughed. “I’ll have a word with them when we win, I’m sure they’ll let you join after everything you’ve done for me.”

He held your good hand. “I hope they accept me, because after what the Doctor did, I’m done with this kind of work. I want to do some good.” He ruffled your hair. “You should rest.

You nodded then sighed. “Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here.” He sat on the floor next to the cot. “I won’t let him near you, alright?”

You lay down and smiled. “Thank you.”

“No! You can’t come in here!” You woke up to Jason shouting. “I said leave!”

Ammon grabbed Jason’s shirt. “I should drain you of your essence right now.”

You hugged your bad hand. “Jason?”

Jason moved away from Ammon, then knelt in front of you. “It’s okay.” He checked your shoulder and saw the bruising was bigger. “It’s spreading…”

You smiled and shook your head. “I’m fine. What’s going on?”

Ammon walked towards you. “We’re leaving. Anubis calls us.” He frowned and stepped closer. “Something is not right with you.” He shook his head. “Let us move, now.”

Jason helped you to your feet and walked with your outside, everyone was packing up. You hummed as you felt pain in your body, as well as a need to be sick. “Is it over soon?”

Jason gave you a little smile. “Hopefully. Are you sure you’re okay?”

You gulped. “Something isn’t right, but I’ll be fine.”

Ammon walked over to you, he yanked you out of Jason’s arms and studied you. “You are hurt, yet I cannot heal you…I will help you once I have Anubis’s power.” He looked up. “We move, now.”

You gasped as sand surrounded you all, you felt the air pass by. You watched Ammon open the book, he began reading the inscriptions loud. The sand faded away revealing a large dark temple with Anubis statues out front. You smiled when you saw the scout’s things, they’d already entered. Ammon let you go and closed his book, he gulped as he looked up at the statues. It was going to make him a little weak going inside, but he had no choice.

He looked down to you. “Come, I want you to see me become the perfect man for you. A God.” He held your upper arm and dragged you inside the temple, the walls were black inside with lines of gold and bowls of fire lining the halls. The floor below was like a beautiful marble with sparkles, it was like he’d captured the stars. Ammon yanked you into a large throne room, there was a large chair with what looked like a statue of Anubis sat in it. “Finally.”

You smiled when you saw Levi was there, he knelt before Anubis and placed the flower on the floor, it opened up to reveal such beautiful light. “My gift to you Anubis.”

Ammon smirked. “He chose wrong.”

The statues eyes opened, then it stood up slowly. You shivered when you realised, that was Anubis all along. He walked closer to Levi, then got down on one knee to pick up the flower. His voice was deep and alluring as he spoke. “Never before has someone offered me something so beautiful.” He looked up at Levi, then stood. “You are destined to be my greatest fighter, it is an honour to finally meet you Levi, after all this time.”

Ammon threw you to the side, you smacked into a pillar and used it to hold you up. He stormed closer. “I the great Prince Ammon have a gift for you, I will have your power.”

Anubis stared at him, then he looked to you. He walked past everyone and made his way over, you gasped and looked up at him the closer he got. Anubis, though he had a jackal’s head had a presence about him that made you feel calm. You blushed slightly at the fact he was shirtless with impressive muscle. He stopped in front of you, his eyes studying yours. He smiled at you and said your name. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I’ve been watching you for a while.” He tilted his head. “What do you have to offer me?” You gulped and shook slightly. He hummed. “Perhaps my appearance troubles you. No matter, I can change that.” He ran his hands from the shout over his face, you watched as he slowly changed. His faced became human, he had a strong jaw, long flowing black hair, he had black painted patterns under his eyes and long jackal ears. “Is this more comforting?”

You gasped. “Anubis.”

He bowed to you. “Pleasure.” He chuckled. “I see you brought an offering for me. It is like my prized warrior, the lotus. You two really are one.”

You smiled. “I was going to give you the lotus, but then I saw your beautiful floor. The stars.”

He smiled at you. “Thank you, I’m glad you liked it.”

You pushed yourself from the pillar, then took off your necklace. You smiled at it, but you were ready. You stepped closer to him; he lifted his hands up allowing you to place the necklace in his hands. “A gift of the stars, for you. It was something the Captain gave to the Priestess with great love, Levi found it for me and gifted it with love in his heart. However, I don’t need a gift like this to know he loves me. I want you to have it, because my gift to you is love.”

He closed his hand around it and smiled. “I don’t think I will ever get a greater gift than this.” You smiled then felt cold, an intense pain came from shoulder spreading to your chest. You cried out then dropped to your knees, you reached out with your other hand, Anubis grabbed your arm and knelt with you. He pulled you to his chest and closed his eyes. “Someone has done damage to you, too much.” He opened his eyes and looked to Levi and Ammon. “This woman will die and she will be mine if something is not done.”

Levi ran over to you, tears in his eyes. “No, I can’t lose her.”

Anubis gave you to Levi, sweat began to form on your head as you panted. Anubis gazed at you and Levi, he saw the sweet smile you had for Levi and the pain in Levi’s eyes. “Your love is written in the stars itself. Levi, I will give you my power, you must use it to let me take his soul to my underworld for good. I am owed his soul. If you do that, she will live because the damage done to her is because of him, all of it will be erased. If he wins, then he will try to save her life and turn her into something inhuman. If you refuse to fight, she will become mine.”

You hummed in pain, then placed your hand on Levi’s cheek making him look down at you. He saw the bruise spreading more and more, the spear that had hurt your god who was connected with you at the time, it hadn’t cause damage on the outside, but inside you were hurt. Connecting your body, your soul to a god was dangerous, especially if they became hurt. You smiled at Levi. “I believe in you and no matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

He kissed you. “I love you too.” He lay you down on the floor, he held your hand for a moment then looked at Anubis. “I want the power that was promised me in my past life.”

Anubis nodded. “Rise.” They both stood up, he held his hand out and placed it on Levi’s chest. Levi cried out in pain as his body emitting a black smoke. He dropped to one knee and panted with his eyes closed, he opened them and looked at himself. He was wearing a white shendyt and sandals, he stood up to see a shield on one arm and a curved blade in the other. “You have increased strength, stamina and harm to you will not be as severe. You can be killed though.” He walked over to you, then picked you up in his arms then turned to Levi. “You have limited time. I hope I chose wisely.”

Anubis walked past Levi, then Ammon as you looked up at him, your body shaking as the pain became worse. Ammon approached Anubis as he sat in his throne with you, his hand delicately tracing your face. Ammon was filled with rage, he practically screamed at Anubis. “Where is my power!? You denied me before, but I will have it now!”

Anubis ran his thumb over your bottom lip and hummed. “I do not accept your offering.”

“What if I beat your prized fighter? He is your only protection, right?”

He nodded. “I will have no choice than to give you the power you crave so much.”

Ammon smirked and turned to Levi, he walked down the steps and pulled of his robes. He grabbed a spear off an Anubis statue, then spun it around as he smiled at Levi. “I will kill you Captain. I was the leader of my armies. I have fought in countless battles and won.” He laughed as Levi said nothing. “Nothing to say?”

Levi gritted his teeth in anger, he cried out in rage then slammed his shield on the floor. Ammon flew back from the force, his back slammed against the pillar with a loud crack. He closed his eyes then opened. Levi ran at him, then jumped in the air and span with his blade. Ammon rolled out the way as Levi’s blade sliced through part of the pillar and stayed there. Levi placed his feet on the pillar, then slammed his shield into it and flipped backwards to free up his blade.

Ammon span his spear around and charged at Levi. Levi held his shield up as Ammon hit it over and over again, he gritted his teeth and moved backwards from the force. Levi slipped to the side, Ammon’s eyes widened as he moved forwards and Levi was at his side. Levi sliced his blade at Ammon’s neck, he managed to bend backwards in time to avoid being cut. He twisted his spear and went for Levi’s legs, Levi jumped up, then used his shield to roll forwards. He turned and looked back at Ammon.

Ammon stabbed down at Levi, he rolled to the side then shot up smacking Ammon hard with his shield as he sliced with the blade. Ammon stumbled back and smiled, then he felt pain. He looked down to see Levi chat sliced his chest. He growled at him. “I will not let some low life stop me! I am a living God!” Mummies pulled themselves out of the ground, blades at the ready then they charged at Levi.

Levi span his blade around, then he sliced through everything that charged at him. Ammon was filled with rage as Levi moved gracefully and ripped through the mummy army. Ammon inhaled, then screamed, his messed-up face appearing. Sand blasted at Levi; he held his shield up to protect himself from it. His feet slipped slightly; his body slid back slowly by the force. He crouched down and got low, he slowly moved forward towards Ammon, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it. He looked to the blade in his hand, then slammed it into the ground. A blast of air pushed the air from him, he was in a protective bubble allowing him to breathe for a moment. He gripped the handle hard, then ripped it across the floor and forward towards Ammon.

Ammon stumbled back as his sand disappeared slowly, he shook himself and looked around for Levi. He looked up as he watched Levi fly down towards him, shield across his back and both his hands holding his blade. Ammon lifted his spear up and caught the blade in time, but Levi was filled with rage and strength. Ammon dropped to his knees, his spear got closer and closer to his face. He cried out in pain as he felt Levi’s blade cut his face. Levi yanked his blade away, grabbed his shield in the moment of confusion and slammed it three times in certain places on Ammon’s chest, then smacked his face sending him to the floor.

Levi growled at Ammon and spun his blade in his hand, he went to stab him, but Ammon held his hand out. Levi froze as he felt forces pulling at him, stopping him from fighting. Levi fought it as much as he could, but it was no use. Ammon laughed and sent Levi backwards, his back hit the floor then he rolled. He looked up as Ammon walked closer spouting nonsense about his power, about being a god. Levi didn’t give a shit, there were more important things to him, like you.

He looked over to you in Anubis’s arms, he could see there was darkness under your eyes, the bruise had gotten worse, you were pale and your lips were losing colour. You opened your eyes and looked over at Levi, you gave him a weak smile and a loving gaze. Levi smiled at you, then he noticed Anubis’s hand was getting closer and closer to your chest where your heart was, his lips to yours. He was running out of time. He had to act now, or Anubis would take your soul away, it was part of the deal of giving him an offering, if you died after giving your respect to him and you believed in him, he could take you away.

Levi gritted his teeth, he pulled out the small blade on his ankle and waited. Ammon stopped right in front of him for the end of his speech. Levi slammed his little knife into Ammon’s foot. He flew up and smacked Ammon’s chest with his shield, he stumbled back but his foot was stuck. He screamed in pain then gasped, Levi had grabbed his blade, then plunged it into Ammon’s chest. Levi panted, then twisted it. Levi yanked it out and watched Ammon stumble backwards, he touched his chest then looked at the blood. He tilted his head, as if this was the first time he’d even seen himself bleed.

Ammon turned around and looked to you, he stumbled towards you and reached out. “I cannot lose her again. She is the reason for all this. I can’t die.”

Anubis sniffed the air, he looked to Ammon and grinned. He stood up then lay you down at the foot of his throne, he smiled at you and ran his hand over your cheek. He turned to Ammon and walked closer to him. Ammon reached out for Anubis. Anubis titled his head. “Your time is up Prince.” He held his hand out causing his staff to appear. “It has been so long, finally I get what is owed to me.”

Ammon backed off. “No, no I’m not ready to go. I have to have power. I have to have her!”

Anubis slammed his staff on the ground sending out a loud ringing. He lifted his head changing it into a jackal again, his robes wrapped around him as he gained more power from finally taking Ammon’s soul bit by bit. “Too long have you plagued your gods and used their power for selfish gain, now I will be the one to drag you to where you belong.”

“No, let me have her.”

“She is not yours.” He placed his hand on Ammon’s chest, then pulled. A blue form of Ammon came out of him. “Let me measure this soul of yours.” Ammon screamed out as both him and Anubis disappeared.

Levi got up and ran over to you, he dropped his weapon and shield next to you. He knelt at your side, lifted your head up and cradled you. “Come on brat, come on. I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours.” He watched as your hair became normal, your tattoos slowly faded away, you were back to the girl he fell in love with. “Wake up, please. I’m nothing without you, come on.” He brushed your cheek with his hand. “We made promises to each other. Don’t leave me alone.” He hugged you against him. “I can’t be alone again. Not again, please.”

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled at Levi’s voice, you weakly wrapped your arms around him and held him. “Levi.”

He pulled you away from him a little and looked down at you, he smiled at you as he said your name. “You’re okay?”

You smiled and cupped the side of his face. “You really think I’d leave you all alone?”

He kissed you then hugged you tightly. “I’m so glad you didn’t.”

“I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

“Levi.” You both looked to Anubis. “Ammon is locked away in the underworld, but he still holds some power. There is a chance in the future someone strong enough could rip him from me. However, no living person I know of exists at the moment, but things change. Be careful both of you.” He smiled. “Levi you have done well. My power is yours for life.”

Levi looked to you, then he let you go and took the shield and blade. He walked to Anubis, then handed them over. “I only wanted to use your power to send him to where he belonged. Now Ammon is gone, I have no need for your power.”

Anubis smiled. “Well, I’ve never had this happen to me before. People don’t usually give up power like this.” He placed his hand on Levi’s chest, Levi gasped as he changed back to normal. “You two are always welcome in my temple. It has been an honour, truly. A blessing upon you both.” He tapped Levi’s Anubis necklace. “Call upon me if you are ever in need of strength.”

Levi bowed. “Thank you.” Levi turned to you, then picked you up like a bride. “Let’s leave.”

You smiled then looked to Anubis. “Thank you.” He smiled and bowed to you, then went to his throne, sat and became a statue like before. Levi carried you through the temple, then outside to reveal a whole battle had taken place between Ammon’s undead army and the scouts with Jason and his men’s help. You saw Jason helping people up, then moving people who were hurt.

Hange poked a mummy on the floor. “Weird, they just dropped dead.”

Erwin walked past her as he put his guns in their holsters. “I don’t care, as long as we don’t have to deal with them for a while. I’m fucking done with mummies. You hear me Hange? Done!”

You looked at Levi, then burst out laughing, you’d never seen Erwin like this before. Levi even cracked a smile and laughed a little, then he carried you past everyone. “So, what’s next for us?”

You sighed. “I need to sleep for a month.”

“I can’t agree enough.”

You sat in your library writing away and checking your books, you had found some other exciting things to research and hopefully did not involve mummies. It was all in the jungle, a lost city that was dying to be found that worshipped Buddhist Gods. It was all Hange’s idea, she said it was far from mummies and would be safe for everyone to research and she was sure as shit there were no curses involved. So, here you were sat in your beautiful home in the library doing as much research as you could to prove it was worth the trip.

You winced in pain and looked at your right hand, you squeezed it then opened your palm to see the scar there from Ammon. “Does it hurt?” You jumped and looked at Levi as he walked in with a tray of tea. “The scar?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it hurt just now.”

Levi put the tray down and sat next to you, he took your hand and began massaging it. “It’ll do that for the rest of your life, hurt now and then that is.”

You sighed. “Yeah, but thanks for massaging it and bring me tea.”

He lifted your hand and kissed it making you giggle. “Anytime beautiful. So, what’s been keeping you busy in our house?”

You smiled at Levi, it was nice hearing him say that, our house. Since getting back, Levi had asked if he could move in with you because you had a large old house you’d inherited from your parents. He also loved the house as well. It was very English gothic with varnish mahogany wood and tiled floors in some places and old wooden floor in others with grand fireplaces. It wasn’t massive, but it was still big with a library, study, kitchen, living room, game room which you used for modern gaming, conservatory, basement and five bedrooms all having a bathroom, a bathroom downstairs and a beautiful garden. It was cleaning heaven for him. He also loved the massive bed the two of you shared, it was perfect to cuddle on, there was plenty of space and it was comfy, plus very fun for more pleasurable activities.

You picked up your tea then sipped it. “I’m doing research for another dig and finding.”

He shook his head. “No, nope, not again. Now more mummies.”

You laughed. “It does not involve mummies.”

“Don’t care.” You pouted at him. He let out a long sigh. “You’ll have to convince me, you know, by telling me everything about what you want to do.”

You held his hand and smiled. “Sure, but I do have to warn you.”

He gave you a look you knew well as him being a little annoyed, but not at you. “Hange came up with this place, didn’t she?” He liked Hange, really liked her because she was a good friend, but her passion and desire to throw herself into danger for science and discovering got to him sometimes.

You nodded. “Yes, but I was the same as you, I told her I wasn’t going to do this sort of thing for a while.” You shrugged. “But she convinced me.” You tapped your papers. “It’s why I’m doing all this research, to make sure there’s no curses or anything bad that will happen to us there because, I don’t want to be held captive by some lovesick undead dude.” You smiled and bit your lip as you placed your hand on Levi’s thigh and slipped it up his thigh slowly. “Though I did rather enjoy being saved by you, my big strong and handsome boyfriend.”

He cupped the side of your face, pulled you closer and kissed you. He growled at you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

You giggled and linked your arms around his neck, you hummed at him. “Just having you here with me makes me feel better.”

“Always have to one up me.”

You smiled at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Brat.”

You drank more of your tea. “I know, I know.”

He pulled you off your seat, stood up then sat you on the table. “You can make it up to me for being such a brat.”

You giggled and part your legs for him, he pressed himself perfectly between them. You smiled and felt his slight need for you. “You know I can, I’m always loving a doting to you, aren’t I?”

He blushed and hugged you tightly. “Damn it, you are so…I didn’t mean it, you’re perfect and I love you so much. You don’t need to do a thing.”

You rubbed his back then looked up to him and smiled, you hooked your legs around him tightly. “It’s okay Levi, I knew you were only playing a role.”

He kissed your and squeezed your bum. “You read me well.”

You leaned back slightly. “I still want to make it up to you, how about on my desk here?”

He growled at you as he nipped your lip, then he stopped when he heard the front door slam open. “SUNNY! LEVI!” She kicked the library door open with work in her arms, Erwin and Mike following. She stopped and pointed at you and Levi. “They’re trying to have sex on the table!”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Hang on a moment cutie.” He let go of you, then grabbed Hange’s face and squeezed. “Listen here you little.”

She wiggled her arms and dropped to her knees. “Nooooo.”

Erwin sighed and walked past them and right up to you. “How you feeling?”

You smiled and sat up, you showed him your right hand. “I’m alright, this hurts sometimes.”

“Any nightmares?”

You nodded. “Some nights. I relive what happened, sometimes things change and we don’t win. Other nights I can hear Ammon shouting for me from where he is, but Anubis would silence him and I’d be better. It’s not all the time, it’s very, very rare.”

He took your hand and sat next to you; he massaged your bad hand. “I get them sometimes after what happened, but I can imagine with time we’ll all get better.”

Mike sat next to you and patted your head. “He’s right, we all have to stick together and things will get better.” He looked at Hange. “I just hope she doesn’t have a crazy idea.”

Hange rubbed her face and Levi finally let her go, she pouted and looked at you. “Your boyfriend is mean.”

You opened your arms. “I’m sorry, come here for a cuddle.”

She smiled and hugged you. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So, how’s the research going?”

You jumped off the table, then walked to the other side to tidy your things up a little. “Well, there’s no curses as far as I can find or mentions of mummies.” You looked up at everyone. “But I might be wrong, seeing as information is limited. Cities become lost for a reason. I think we need to look more into, but I have narrowed down the location of this place.” You shook your head and folded your arms. “It’s still not a small enough area though.”

Erwin picked up the map on the table and looked at it. “You’re right, the area is still a little too big. Well done though.”

You smiled, then giggled as Levi ruffled your hair. You looked up at him, he looked down with a soft gaze. “Not bad brat.”

You grinned, then looked to Erwin. “Well hopefully with Hange’s extra research, we can narrow it down more and double make sure that nothing is going to come back from the dead to get us.”

He smiled. “Wonderful, well I need a meeting with Mike and Levi regarding how we’d tackle this kind of environment. Why don’t you and Hange get to work.”

You smiled and sat down. “Sure.”

Hange sat next to you and slammed her work down. “Let’s get working.”


	9. Chapter 9

You walked down your hall with your book in hand, you were just trying to find the last bit of information for the next discovery. You walked past a new room you had changed; it was the workout room for Levi. You paused and backed up and looked through the doorway, Levi was in just jogging bottoms, wrists bound as he did push-ups with one hand. You bit your lip, leaned in the doorway and watching him. He finished up, stood up and wiped his face with a towel then downed some water. He panted then stiffened, he knew you were watching. “You know brat, it’s rude to stare.”

You giggled. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”

He turned around to face you, he walked over allowing you to take in his muscles glistening under his sweat, how his jogging bottoms were low on his hips. He pushed his hair back, then leaned against the doorframe facing you. “That so? Well then, you can’t complain when I watch you.”

You smiled. “But you watch me when I’m doing normal things.”

“Because you’re cute, you’re always cute.” He lightly traced your cheek with his fingers. “Look at you now, hugging a book tightly to your chest, pink cheeks and wearing a comfy jumper. You look good enough to eat.”

You lifted your hand up and bit your finger. “I don’t taste very good.”

Levi cupped your face and leaned closer, he pressed his pelvis against yours, then kissed you. He hummed at the warm sensation from your lips, as well as the warmth building up within him. He nipped your lip, ran his tongue along your lip then deepened the kiss. He smiled a little when he heard you moan and mewl, his body tingled as your hands pawed at his chest, to him you were adorable. He pulled away and looked down at your flushed cheeks, mouth slightly parted as you panted. “You taste wonderful.” He nuzzled your neck. “You smell good too, so sweet and clean.”

You giggled at Levi, then hummed and inhaled. “You smell nice too.”

“I’m sweaty, I probably smell disgusting because I’m dirty.”

You shook your head, cupped his neck and inhaled his natural scent. The way Levi smelt seemed to light this fire within you, a deep primal desire. “No, you smell so fucking good.” You hummed. “It’s like this manly smell, a natural musk.”

He looked down at you and frowned. “You getting turned on from me being sweaty?” He saw your pupils were blown, he was right though, seeing him like this and his natural smell lit a fire and aching between your legs that was just screaming at you to let this man ravage you. “Wow, you really are.”

You blushed hard, it wasn’t like you to be like this, to be so hungry. You turned and went to walk away. “I-I think I’m gonna lie down.”

Levi grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back to him. “Where are you going?”

“I need to rest.”

He pressed his chest to your back, his hands dragged down the front of your body getting closer to your black tight jeans. You leaned your head back, then pressed your bum against Levi more as you hummed. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“But.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed that you were turned on by me.”

You gasped and hummed. You dropped your book to the floor. “I get turned on by you, more times than I’d like to admit.”

He nipped your ear. “So that’s why you run off for a nap so often.”

You turned your head as you panted, his hand slipped under the band of your trousers. You nodded and closer your eyes tightly. “It’s shameful, b-because I want you to feel loved so much, not see a-as a sex symbol to me. I don’t want you to think I’m using you.”

He kissed your ear loads. “I’d never think that, I know how much you love me by just looking into your eyes. So, does this mean that we’d be having a lot more sex if you acted on your feelings? I thought we were plenty active already.”

You whined. “I’m sorry, but you seemed to have sparked an appetite in me. I love you Levi, I really do.” You sighed as his fingers went under your underwear, then lightly played with your heat and bud.

He bit your ear and moved his fingers little rougher on you, his other hand slid across your chest and began massaging your breast. “I know you love me. I love you too.” He growled. “But I also have a large appetite for you.”

You grabbed his upper arms, your legs buckling under you. “Levi.”

He hummed as you rocked your hips to his movements. “I like it when you moan my name. It sounds so good.” You leaned back against Levi, you let him take full control over your body. You closed your eyes and just panted and moaned. You dug your nails into Levi’s arms tighter. He moved your head to the side, then nipped and sucked at your neck. He doted your neck and side of your face with kisses. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect. You’re all mine, all mine.” You whimpered and cried as you felt your body rushing to the end, the man was too skilled for his own good and his deep and alluring voice right in your ear was pushing you more. You arched your back as you felt the snap, you cried out as you felt a pleasurable warm rush go from your heat through your body. You hummed and relaxed against Levi. “So cute.” He licked his fingers clean. “Still taste good.”

You hummed and panted. “You…you’re…I have no words.” You wobbled and bent down, then grabbed your book.

Levi grabbed your arm, then pulled you into his exercise room. “Where you going? I’m not done making you feel good.” He walked over to his things folded up, the checked his normal clothes to find what he needed. He put the protection in his pocket, then moved over to you and pressed you against the wall. He kissed you roughly and pressed his body against yours, you could feel his need for you very clearly.

He undid your trousers, you smiled at him and giggled. “Let me handsome.” You pulled them off and jumped a little, then threw them. You pulled your jumper off and threw it, while you did this Levi lowered his jogging bottoms enough to free himself then he slipped on the protection. Before you could take off your underwear, Levi had grabbed you and slammed you against the wall. “Levi.”

He pulled your underwear to the side, then pressed himself into your heat. You both moaned in unison, your bodies reeling in delight at finally becoming one again. Levi hummed as he felt you grip around him. He held your thighs tightly as he rocked back and forth slowly. His forehead tapped the wall right by your neck. He panted and moaned, his hot breath on your skin sent a shiver down your spine. You tangled your fingers in his hair, your other hand gripped his back as you hummed and mewled at him. You turned your head, your cheek rested against Levi’s head. You inhaled and took in his natural scent, he smelt divine to you.

He moved his hands up to your waist, you locked your legs around him in response. He bucked hard and fast into you, you clenched around him tightly at the increase of pleasure. You tugged at his hair making him growl at you. He pressed his lips against your neck, his hot breath more intense than before. You closed your eyes and hummed, a smile on your face as you tilted your head back. You felt like heaven as he slammed into you against the wall over and over, like the man was overcome with by an animal. He nipped at your skin, and inhaled as your scent washed over him. You drove him wild. You always did, he constantly was worried he’d hurt you, but then your gasps and moans at him with worlds of praise let him know you were enjoying every moment whenever he was with you.

You hummed. “Levi.” You whined at him. “Kiss me, please.” He pulled from your neck, looked deep into your eyes then captured your lips. He moaned at you as you mewled. You felt his tongue on your bottom lip, you opened your mouth and felt your mind melt at his talented tongue. Levi was the perfect kisser; he knew just what to do to make you feel like putty in his hands. Your body shook as you felt your second rush, your body seemed to bubble and sing in pleasure. You let him take control, you loved it when he did. Levi in control was like a kink, he looked so strong and powerful when he was. However, when you took control, he was the cutest thing. He’d blush a lot and looked at you like you were something beyond this world. Levi loved taking control, he was a fan of worshipping ever inch of you, but sometimes he enjoyed you taking control.

He pulled you from the wall, then carried you to the exercise mats on the floor. He knelt down on the mat, smiled and hummed as you pulled from the kiss and dotted his face all over with kisses. He looked up at you. “I love you.”

You grinded against him slowly. “I love you too.” You pressed your hands-on Levi’s chest, then you pushed him slowly onto his back. He moved his legs, so his feet were flat on the floor and his legs upright so you could lean back and rest on his legs. It was perfect, because he could buck up into you easier. However, for now he wanted you to take control, he wanted to see your cute face. You bit your lip and hummed, you shifted your legs and began moving up and down on him. Levi stared at your face, his hands massaging your thighs, then he looked down to your chest and watched it bounce. He growled a little at you and began bucking up to your movements a little harder, then his eyes dragged down to watch himself push into you, then pull out. He moaned and squeezed your thighs tighter, he looked up at you and hummed.

You pushed your hands up his stomach to his chest, then you squeezed his shoulders. You smiled at him and hummed. You moved a little faster, desperate to get Levi to reach his end and your own. You leaned down and kissed up his chest, you nipped as sucked at his skin leaving little love bites everywhere. He hummed and moaned at each little bite being made, he wanted more, he wanted you to mark every inch of his body to show others he was yours. You bit him hard on one of his pecs, he grunted and cried out at you, then he let out a long moan as you soothed the skin with your tongue. You looked up at him then kissed your way up his body. You nipped his neck, then kissed along his jawline.

Levi wrapped his arms around you, then he rolled over onto you. He took your hands, his fingers entwined with yours next to your head as he grinded deep within you. His body brushed against your bud, you closed your eyes at the added intense feeling, you were finding it hard to hold on any longer than you already were. You squeezed his hands tightly. He pressed his forehead against yours and moved a little faster. He panted and watched your face. You opened your eyes and looked deep into his eyes, he held pure love for you. You whimpered and moaned at him. He gulped and hummed as he tried to hold on, but his lust was wanting him to lose control.

Levi captured your lips roughly, his tongue exploring you mouth so perfectly. He began bucking hard and fast into you. You whined and cried into the kiss; you couldn’t hold on any longer. You felt burst after burst of pure bliss as he rubbed against your bud fast and as he hit the spot within you over and over. You clenched around him and felt the burst of euphoria. You cried and moaned at Levi; he took in all your moans. He pulled from your lips, then cried out your name as he felt his release wash over him. He slowed down his movements, then collapsed against you.

You weakly moved your hand from his, then placed it on his back. You ran your hand up and down as you both tried to catch your breath. He rolled off you and lay next to you, he gulped and sighed. He smiled and looked at you, you looked at him then you both began laughing. You rolled over and half lay on him, he wrapped an arm around you and held you close. He turned his head and kissed the top of your head. “Now I really need a shower.”

You laughed. “Yeah, sorry I didn’t let you before.”

He hummed and ran his fingers up and down your arm. “I’m not complaining, not one bit.” He gave you a squeeze. “Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

You leaned on his chest and looked at him. “I’m perfect, but I don’t know about my legs through. Total jelly.”

He pinched your cheek. “Cheeky brat.” He slapped you on the bum. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and you can tell me all about what you’ve been researching.”

You rubbed a drawing out in your sketchbook, then corrected it. You hummed a little tune to yourself, then looked up at the beautiful flower on a vine wrapping the large tree. You looked back down and carried on drawing it in the hair of a beautiful woman. Levi walk through the clearing you were all camping in as he talked to Erwin about what their plan of action was. Levi noticed you sat on part of the roots of a tree, then ended his talk and walked over.

You smiled at Levi as he sat next to you. “Talk go well?”

He sighed. “Yeah. What you drawing?” He looked at the woman. “Not another past life I hope.”

You laughed. “Don’t think so, but she just came to mind.”

“Speaking of, do you talk to the gods much?”

You nodded. “Now and then, in my own time of course. I see them walking around like normal a lot of the time.” You kissed his cheek. “They’re very happy for us. Do you see or hear Anubis much?” You played with his necklace. “You are his prized warrior.”

“Sometimes, he asks about you a lot. I think the god of death has a crush on you.”

You giggled. “Well, I only have eyes for you.”

He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I know. So, you ready for this dig?”

You nodded. “Are you and the others?”

“Yeah, we’re prepared for it all.” He sighed then took your hand. “Hopefully nothing comes back alive.”

You leaned against him. “I hope so too. Hange said we’re safe, just the natural wildlife will be an issue.”

“It’s here!” Hange ran out of the jungle. “I’ve found it! This way!”

You closed your sketchbook, stood up and sighed. “Alright, let’s get going.”

Levi checked both his guns were loaded, then the shotgun on his back. “All good.”

You giggled and put your book in your side bag, then you checked the blades on your back were still there. “Same here. You know it’s funny how we’re all armed to the teeth.”

“Well we don’t want to encounter a fucking mummy again. If we do, we can shoot them to pieces.”

You hugged his arm and walked with him through the jungle after Hange and the others. She led you all through a thick part of jungle, people were beginning to get worried, then it opened up to reveal beautiful buildings covered in nature. The team cut back some of the plants, then entered inside the building. You pulled from Levi and looked around, there was so many bright colours on the walls under all the growth. The place was truly a magical place, like heaven on earth. You went outside into what seemed like the street, you followed it to the biggest building. You stepped inside and looked around; you could see statues in any corner they could fit. You walked up to a wall and saw writings; you got your book out and began translating what you could.

“Beautiful.” You turned to Levi and smiled, then got back to writing. “I meant you not this place.”

You giggled. “Flirt.”

He walked over and looked at the wall. “What you writing? I hope it hasn’t got anything to do with a Prince, Priestess and a Captain.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s all about the city itself.”

“You’re amazing you know.”

You looked at him and blushed. “I am?”

“Yes. I mean look at you, translating right away.”

You blushed more and fidgeted. “I’m not that great, I mean I’m really rusty with this language. Armin and Hange are the best with it.”

He kissed your temple. “You keep speaking down about yourself, even after everything we’ve been through and done.”

You sighed and walked away from the wall and wandered around with Levi. “Well yeah, even though it’s been a year since Ammon was put away, I still can’t fully comprehend what we went though. It’ll take time for me to face and accept what we did together, how brave I was and how I fought back.”

You both stopped in front of a large statue. “I’m happy to help you accept how wonderful you are.” He looked up at the statue. “What the hell is this ugly thing?”

You smiled. “It’s a protector.”

“It’s not going to come to life, is it?”

You shook your head. “No. Hange told me that nothing will come to life in this place. No curses, no spells, nothing.”

Levi looked at it and narrowed his eyes, then he looked to you. “Tch, sure and I have a gnats dick.”

You hugged him and nuzzled against his chest. “You don’t though and I don’t think that thing will come to life. If it does, I’ll let you spank me.”

He looked down at you. “Promise?”

“Promise.” You kissed him and smiled, then leaned into his chest as he held you.

Levi rested his cheek on top of your head, then he looked up to see the team walking into the building. “Anywhere else you want to look before the idiots spot us and tease us for cuddling each other?”

You giggled and pulled away from him, then took his hand and walked with him up some stairs You stopped at a wall and noticed it had the most decoration on, you frowned at it and tried translating. “Damn, this is a little harder.”

“Do you need help?”

You nodded and sighed. “Ah!” You smiled. “I know just the person.” You turned around and walked to the edge of the platform and waved. “Jason!” He looked up at you. “Can you come up here please?”

Levi grumbled. “Why him, could you have asked someone else?”

You looked at Levi. “What’s that?”

He sighed. “Nothing.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s cheek. “Love you.”

He leaned into your touch. “Love you.”

Jason jogged up to you and sighed. “How can I help?”

You walked with him to the wall. “I need this translating, you’re better at this language than me.”

He smiled and placed his hand on the wall. “I’ll do my best.” His fingers traced the words, he muttered under his breath then hummed. “It’s talking about an Empress who last ruled here, she was famed for her beauty and charm. She could have any man she wanted, she died young though of a broken heart. They placed her behind here in as like a shrine dedicated to her, all her riches and worldly possessions are back here with her too. So, it’s a gold mine back there.”

Levi shook his head. “Nope, no, we are not going in there. Last time we did that a fucking mummy woke up.”

Jason looked to you as said your name. “What do you think?”

You patted the wall. “I think we should let her sleep, who needs gold and riches? I know I don’t.” You sighed and played with your ring. “Come on, let’s see what Hange is up to.”

You went down and followed her into another building, it was underground and had lights lining the path. You went to the end to see her with tablet, her fingers ran across it as a light sparkled in her eyes. “This is amazing.” She called your name, so you joined her. “Look.” She began reading the inscriptions out loud, you were translating some of them in your head just to understand what she was saying. She stopped reading when she came to the end, she frowned and looked at you. “Huh, odd.”

You went to say something, but the whole building rumbled under foot. You stumbled about as it got louder, it was like there was an earthquake but nothing seemed to be falling. Levi caught you before you fell over, he held you against him and looked up at the ceiling. Then everything went quiet. Levi looked down to Hange. “Oi shitty glasses? What the fuck did you do?”

“I just read the tablet. I don’t know what I did.”

“I swear to the Gods, that if I go out there and there’s a fucking mummy, I am shaving your head!”

She held her hands up. “Mummies are an Egyptian thing, ain’t nothing like that here.”

You all went quiet when you heard loud thudding, like something big was walking closer. Levi moved you behind him and stood at the front of you, Jason and Hange. You all looked down the really long hallway at the stairs, you gasped as a foot appeared. You watched as the statue you and Levi had stared at walked down the stairs. It stopped with it’s wings out and look like it was made of jade, it had this green colour to it. You all held your breath, it looked at you all with it’s two blades in hand.

Levi said your name. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

You held the back of his shirt. “The statue is alive.”

The thing roared at the four of you, Levi pulled out both his gun and started shooting as it charged towards you all. He shot at its hands causing them to break off, then he shot at its legs as it got too close for comfort. You hugged Levi as it fell to its knees in front of you, then smashed to pieces. “Tch, how many of those fuckers are out there?” He looked to Hange. “Find something in that fucking writing to stop this. Jason stay with Hange.” Levi looked to you and put one gun away and said your name as he grabbed your hand. “Come with me.”

You nodded and ran with him into the main building again, you heard an unnatural screaming of a woman. You looked around then froze as you looked at the wall holding the Empress, you let out a sigh. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“What?”

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “Help the other’s stop those guardians, I have to make sure she doesn’t get out.”

He grabbed your arm. “Are you telling me the Empress is alive behind that wall?” He saw the look you were giving him. “Fuck me, I thought I said no mummies!” He sighed. “Alright, go, but be careful.” He kissed you and hummed. “I’ll send Erwin to help you.”

You nodded. “Good luck.” You ran over to the steps, you went up and to the wall. She screamed behind the wall, then slammed something against it. You placed your hand on the wall and began chanting, you closed your eyes and tried to connect with the Gods. You jumped when you heard a crack after a bang, you opened your eyes to see there was a hole. You saw movement behind it, your eyes widened when you realised what was going to happen. You looked to the side to see Erwin, you pushed him out the way. “MOVE!” You cried out in pain as the blast from the wall threw you down and below to the bottom floor, you skidded and groaned in pain.

You opened your eyes as you watched a woman in a beautiful, but dirtied skirt and top, gold was all over her body. Bracelets on her ankles, wrists and a head piece on her head. She panted and growled at you, then turned her head to looked at Erwin. She began speaking, but you couldn’t understand her. She walked towards he, her joints snapping and clicking, her body clicked as she walked jauntily towards Erwin. He backed up towards the wall, she reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Erwin didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t understand how you felt when Ammon first tried to kiss you.

You pushed yourself up, you stumbled first then sprinted up the stairs and pulled your blades off your back. You spun around and sliced at her. She stumbled away from Erwin and screamed, she held her face as it oozed something black. She looked up at you, teeth dirty and black showing as she snarled at you. You moved Erwin behind you. “Can’t believe I’m doing this, but stay behind me and let me protect you from her. I have experience with undead people.”

He gulped. “She doesn’t look happy about you taking me away from her.”

She screamed at you, yanked two blades off the wall and charged at. “Gods give me strength and let me remember my training.” You caught her blades as she attacked you, she slashed over and over again. You hit her blades away, countering everything she threw at you. You backed up, so did Erwin. You shoved her back, then you started attacking her. She cried out in frustration, you spun around and kicked her hard in her gut sending her down the stairs. You panted and looked to Erwin. “Stay up here.”

He watched you run, then jump off the edge of the building then spin in the air as you flew down towards the Empress. She rolled out the way as to stabbed the ground, you looked up and tried to pull them free, but you’d gone a bit too hard. Your eyes widened; she had noticed that you had gotten your only weapons stuck. She charged you, you spun around and jumped back away from everything she threw at you. You tripped back over your feet, you rolled backwards as she slashed. You got up and backed up to the wall, you held your breath, then ran at her. You dropped to the floor and skidded on the smooth floor between her legs to your blades then ripped them out the floor.

She screamed in annoyance, then jumped and landed on the wall, she crawled and jumped from wall to wall. You tried to keep your eyes on her, but it was hard when she was inhuman now. She jumped and slashed, you caught her attack, but she jumped to another wall, moved, then flew at you and slashed. She repeated this action, over and over. She pounced onto you, she pinned you to the floor and slowly pushed her blades closer and closer to your face. You gritted your teeth and fought with her, you used all your strength as she snarled and laughed at you.

You smiled at her when you heard Hange chanting louder, she was getting near the end and she was going to send the Empress back. She shouted the last word, you laughed at the Empress. “Time to go back to sleep!” She gasped then screamed as she flew backwards, pieces flew off her as she went. You sat up and watched as she grabbed at the wall stopping herself from going inside her resting place, her nails ripped at the walls, then she flew back inside. The wall closed back up again, her screaming stopped and the place went quiet.

Erwin ran down to you and shouted your name, he skidded on his knees at your side. “You okay?”

You nodded and wiped your cheek, then you saw blood on your hand. “She caught my cheek a little. How are you?”

He sighed. “She was going to kiss me, now I know how you felt with Ammon.”

You laughed and thumped his arm. “I guess so, she was really into you. I wonder why.” You sighed. “I don’t think I want to find out though, last time we did that well…you know.”

He sat on the floor and sighed. “Yep.”

Hange appeared with Jason. “I did it, sorry I raised the dead, but I didn’t do it the first time.”

Jason laughed. “That was the Doctor’s fault.”

Levi jogged inside, he looked around then shouted your name and ran oved to you. “Are you alright? Your cheeks cut.”

You smiled at him. “I’m fine, just had a little fight with the Empress. She tried to get some Erwin ass.”

Hange gasped. “No way!”

You nodded. “Tried kissing him, had him pinned to the wall too.”

Mike walked in and smirked. “Well, looks like we have two people who attract mummy ass.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi big nose, not a time to be joking around.” He cleaned the cut on your face, then checked it. “It won’t scar, you’re going to be fine.”

You smiled. “You okay?”

“I am now I’m here with you.”

You giggled at him. “You get hurt?”

“No.” He helped you to your feet and hugged you tightly. “So, now what?”

Hange sighed. “We can still take things from this place, write down our reports. Just…no one read anything out loud.”

You laughed. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Erwin sighed and got up. “Alright, well I want everyone to work in twos. Bring the camp things here.” He rubbed his temples. “If you’re not sure about something, ask Armin, Hange or Jason. Don’t bother Levi and.” He said your name. “They’ve been through enough.”

Levi hugged you close. “We’ll go on ahead.” He tugged you by your hand outside, then walked with you down the road to a beautiful temple building with a view of a waterfall. “This is nice.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it is. In fact, I think this was a place of healing and worship. This will be a nice place to study and relax.”

Levi nodded. “You should look around. I’m going to get our things and bring them here. Please, be careful.”

You pulled his close by his shirt and kissed him. “I’ll be right here when you return, I promise.”

“Good…good.”

You watched him leave, then you walk to the archways that faced the waterfall and beautiful lagoon. You walked down the steps, then sat on the smooth stone floor. The lagoon was seats made within it, you guess for people to relax in and take in it’s healing abilities. You took your shoes off, then pulled your shirt off and folded it. You stood up and pulled off your trousers, folded that too and neatly put it next to your shoes. You touched the scarf in your hair, then took that off and nicely put it on the side. You stretched then walked down the steps into the water, you gasped and hummed, it wasn’t as cold as you’d thought it’d be.

You dove under the water, swam for a bit and popped out. You inhaled and smiled, it was so soothing to you, it was like all your aches, pains and troubles just melted away. The water was so beautifully clear. You heard someone shout your name, you looked to the building and saw Levi stood there. You swam over to him as he put the camping things down. You came to a stop by the steps, then leaned your arms on them as your back end floated up so Levi could see your butt covered in black lace. “Sorry Levi, I just had to test the waters.”

He sat down and hummed. “Is it nice?”

You nodded. “The best, but it’d be better if you joined me.”

He tapped his finger on his lip. “Maybe, but for now I want to watch you. Plus, I have to set up our camp.”

You hummed, then walked up the steps to reveal your lace underwear that was matching for once. “Well, let me get my towel to dry off and then I’ll help you.”

He took your hand, then held it above your head and slowly turned you around. “Hmmm, no you lie here for a bit for visual motivation for me while I set up, then we’ll go for a swim together. Deal?”

You huffed. “Fine.” He kissed your cheek, then went into the bags and got out a towel. He lay it down for you, then sighed. You smiled at him then lay down on the towel. You rolled onto your side, so Levi got a full view of your chest as he set up the tent and the beds. He set up the food area, like a little honeymoon get away for the two of you. It was romantic and beautiful. It was also nice for once not have a cot as a bed.

He walked over to you, took his things off until he was just in his boxers, then he walked down into the water. He dove under and swam for a bit, then came back up and breathed. He ran his hands through his hair and stared at the waterfall. He sank under the water a bit, he was desperate to cool off in the water, but he couldn’t seem to cool down. He covered his face with his hands, his stomach was filled with butterflies as his thoughts kept repeating the same thing over and over.”

“Levi?” He jumped when he felt your hands slide across his chest and stomach, your chest pressed against his back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around you, he kissed you and hummed. “Ignore me, I’m being a very silly man.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but you’re my silly man.”

He spun you around fast in the water making you giggle, he smiled at the sound. “Can we stay like this, just for a while?”

You lightly kissed him, then rested your head on his shoulder. “Of course.”

Levi held you close and swam around for a bit, the two of you were like that for a while. The sun had begun to set, the stars were staring to shine above so beautifully, like little gems. He pulled you along to the steps, then helped you out. He put a towel around you, then rubbed you down. He kissed your forehead, then started to dry himself.

You giggled at him. “You always take care of me first.”

“Because you’re more important.” He gave some fresh clothes, then changed himself. “I’ll get dinner going.”

“I’ll.”

“No, you just sit on the nice area I set up and relax.”

You smiled at him and narrowed your eyes. “What are you up to Levi?”

“Nothing. Just do as I ask brat.”

“Alright.” You went into the nice canopy tent, changed your clothes then came back out and sat on the little cushioned area Levi had set up. You lay back and looked up at the stars. “So pretty. It’s wild to think that I’m looking up at the same sky this once thriving city did so long ago.”

“It’s a nice thought. Don’t your gods live in the stars?”

You hummed. “They do.”

Levi walked over with the food and drink, he sat down and cleared his throat. “Food.”

You sat up and smiled. “Wow, you’ve done well for middle of nowhere camping.”

“I try.”

You ate and hummed at the food. “So good.”

He leaned over and cleaned your face. “Messy brat.”

You giggled. “Sorry, but it’s so good.”

“Thanks. Now eat everything, I want to make sure you’re healthy, strong and well.”

You poked his cheek and smiled. “You are so fucking cute. I will do as you ask dear boyfriend of mine.” He nodded, then cleaned everything away once you’d both finished. He cleaned up, then sat next to you and handed you a drink. You sipped it and hummed. “Booze, what’s the occasion?”

“Well I was hoping it was a successful day with the sight, but then Hange went and brought the Empress back to life.” He sighed. “I just want one normal dig.”

You giggled. “Yeah, same.”

He sighed. “But I didn’t expect this place to be so beautiful. It’s kind of perfect.”

You looked to the waterfall and smiled. “It is.” You rested your cheek on your hand. “You think things will ever go back to normal? What I mean is, no more curses or things coming back from the dead, or do you think this is it for us?” You laughed. “You know, all I want is for me and you to be together in my house, always together. Is that silly? Maybe it is, but I just…I’m so happy when I’m with you Levi…” You frowned. “Levi?” You turned your head to him to see he was on one knee with a little box in hand. He opened it to reveal a ring. “Levi…”

He inhaled and let out a shaky breath. “I love you so much, I always will. We’ve been through so much together and through all of it I knew that my life wouldn’t be complete without you. When I thought you were going to die in Anubis’s arms, I couldn’t stand the thought. You’re my everything, my world and I want to be with you for forever. So…” He said your full name. “Will you marry me?”

You welled up, smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You hugged him tightly. “Yes Levi, I will.”

He hugged you tightly back, then kissed the side of your face. “Good.” He pulled away, then slipped the ring on. “Perfect fit.”

You wiped your tears and giggled. “So, that explains why you were nervous all day.”

“Yeah.”

You sniffed and looked around. “This place was perfect, you’re perfect. I love you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you too.”

“Did you ask her yet!?” You both looked over to Hange with Erwin and Mike.

Erwin sighed. “Well done Hange, you ruined their moment.”

“What?”

You giggled and waved them over. “Come on you idiots.”

Hange ran over with her books, Erwin behind her and Mike as well. They all sat around with drinks. Levi let out a long sigh. “She said yes.”

They all cheered, you showed off the ring and all looked at it one by one. Erwin smiled. “Congratulations, it’s about time.”

Mike snorted a laugh. “You can say that again.”

Levi smacked the back of his hand into Mike’s chest. “Tch, oi shut it you little shits.”

Hange hugged your side against her. “I’m so happy. Oh, it’s like destiny.”

You smiled. “I guess so.”

“I’m sorry about today, the whole things coming back to life but, I’ve been thinking.”

Levi sighed. “Dangerous, I should ban you from thinking.”

She held her hands up. “Here me out. We always seem to get involved with, well supernatural things like curses and we handle them well. I mean if anyone else encountered Ammon, it’d be a different story, no doubt he’d have full control and the world would be his. We have a strength and knack for these things, you know stopping them.”

“Tch, oi shitty glasses, we seem to be the reason why they’re found and woken up.”

She sighed. “I know, but we’re also the reason why they are stopped for good and sent away. The Empress will never wake up again because of what me and Jason read. You two made sure Ammon will not come back.”

You shook your head. “Anubis gave us a warning, said Ammon could be released, but he didn’t think he likely would be.”

She hummed. “But still, we stopped him.”

Levi rubbed his temples. “Where is this going Hange? Hurry it up, I’d like to finish my romantic night here seeing as I’ve just got a yes to the big question.”

She laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Look there are things out there that have been awoken that need putting to sleep. In Romania, Transylvania there are talks of a creature that hunts blood at night, takes innocent people and turns others into slaves. We can stop that power together as the scouts, because we are just that good. No more hunting riches, we hunt curses and bad things to save others because that’s what we’re good at. I mean, after we stop them like we have today, then we can take full rein of the historic sight and take what we want and hand the rest over for historical purposes. What do you think?” She saw everyone’s questionable gazes. “No mummies, I swear just vampires or werewolves with this case.”

Levi shook his head. “Vampires and werewolves.”

You looked at him. “They say the Vampire gained his power from a God of the underworld.”

“Does a stake through the heart work?”

“I’m guessing, we’d have to find ancient texts to prepare us.”

Erwin down his drink and exhaled. “We managed to kill a man who claimed he was a living God. I think killing one little weak vampire couldn’t hurt.”

Mike nodded. “Seems like a walk in the park compared to an undead army in the sands of Egypt.”

Levi sighed and put his arm around you. “I’m getting pretty good at killing things that are supposed to be unkillable.”

You smiled and held your drink up. “Transylvania it is.”

Everyone held up their drinks and shouted. “Transylvania!”

You laughed. “But not for a while Hange, I want to clear this place, go home for many months.” You turned your head to Levi. “And most importantly, I want to marry this wonderful man before we go kill some blood sucker.”

Levi hummed and kissed you. “Agreed.”

Hange blushed and began he crazy giggling, then she flicked through her book. “There’s also supposed to be a temple in Japan with a curse. Oh, then in China an army led by an Emperor. Then there’s.”

“Tch, oi shitty glasses? One mission at a time, focus. We have plenty of time, first this place, then my marriage.” Everyone laughed at Hange’s pout, then you began drinking the night away. A group of friends with a talent for finding lost treasures, as well as the ability to stop the unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I loved this one, I ended it in a way where it is open. It'd be cool to come back to it someone day for a sequel of these guys facing a lot of ancient things together. Plus, I hinted at Ammon coming back, maybe he breaks free, maybe he doesn't. Who knows? hahahaha Sorry, but I would love to play with the idea of returning back to this one some day. Thanks for those who followed and read, sorry it was a short one, but I didn't want to drag the story on too long and make it stale. Anyway, thank you! Love you all. xx


End file.
